Eternity Breath
by Sakatomo Kirumi
Summary: Año 1816. Si me hubiesen dicho lo que el destino tendría deparado para mí, no lo hubiese creído, pues nunca pensé que sería necesitada por alguien en este mundo, pero me había equivocado...
1. Prólogo

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto

**N/A: bueno, bueno aquí estoy escribiendo mi segundo fic, que la verdad después de leer tantos sasuhina te pega! xD **

**Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba _BRING ME TO LIFE _de Evanescence, estaba haciendo maleta y me quedé dormida oyendo esa canción! Si, suena tonto pero soñé con el fic y pensé que sería bueno subirlo! Por favor déjenme reviews! **

**¡Ah! Es un UA por si acaso pero no de esta época. **

**Recomendación: lean este fic escuchando MISSING de EVANESCENCE es muy buena y es algo así como la canción emblema junto con 30 MINUTES de T.A.T.U, pero esa aún no la oigan es mejor para el primer capítulo! ;D**

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

sueños

****flashbacks****

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

AÑO 1400 d.C

Langart la tierra antigua, donde la oscuridad reinaba con sus poderosas garras sembrando toda clase de criaturas más temibles y superiores a los emisarios de la luz, mejor conocidos como humanos. Aquellas criaturas eran tan diversas desde unas llamadas gargaroff, criaturas asquerosas con pústulas cubriendo todo su cuerpo que tenía forma de un feto crecido, también habían peligrosas quimeras con sus filosos picos y cuerpos de leones alados u otras conocidas como lobos de pelaje plateado y brillante como la luna de gran fuerza y velocidad y por último una raza superior a estas llamadas hombres gato, de finos ojos dorados y agilidad felina merodean en la noche en completo sigilo, son los únicos que no dependen de un alimento por ello nadie se les acerca.

Se encontraban dispersadas en la mayoría del territorio, pero sólo unas criaturas vivían cerca de los humanos, aquellas criaturas que de alguna forma su linaje era el más cercano al ángel caído creador de la oscuridad y el mal. Los Señores de la Oscuridad, aquellos que gobernaban por sobre todas las criaturas, seres con apariencia humana, de piel completamente blanca, voz atrayente y seductora, de elegancia absoluta en todos sus aspectos y unos penetrantes y peligrosos ojos rojos.

Vampiros. Capaces de mezclarse entre los humanos para buscar el elixir que mantiene y de alguna forma controla sus vidas, que los satisfacía y alimentaba, la sangre humana.

Los humanos no deben estar cerca de los vampiros ni de ninguna otra criatura porque simplemente quedarán atrapados en sus garras, los humanos débiles sin ninguna habilidad especial tenían que vivir encerrados en sus grandes y extrañas ciudades amuralladas, sin que nadie entrara o pudiera salir de ellas.

* * *

AÑO 1500 d.C

Cien años duró la tranquilidad en Langart, cien años antes de que cada criatura reclamara más poder y territorio del que ya tenían, los principales fueron los vampiros que tuvieron fuertes encuentros contra los humanos. Pero los humanos no dejaron pisotearse, y comenzaron a nacer las grandes familias de cazadores.

Eran humanos con los conocimientos y las armas capaces de derrotar a las criaturas oscuras, y eso incluía a los vampiros quienes principalmente se volvieron sus enemigos para siempre. Los vampiros después de varias luchas en las que salieron perdiendo contra los cazadores decidieron realizar un tratado de paz en el que se acordaba que los vampiros no atacarían a los humanos y sólo se alimentarían de ellos si estos no tuvieran muchas posibilidades de seguir viviendo.

Y así pasó el tiempo, los vampiros permanecían en sus ciudades de estilo gótico, donde las edificaciones eran de hierro reforzado con formas retorcidas y oscuras vitrales de colores en donde exaltaban su poder y superioridad, nadie entraba y salía de allí con vida o cordura a menos que fueras uno de ellos, pues sus mentes eran retorcidas y complicadas. Pero viéndose encerrados en las ciudades empezaron a conspirar clandestinamente en contra de los humanos, lo que ocasionó peleas entre las Casas Vampíricas, por quien controlaba a la raza y los llevaría a la gloria tal cómo siempre debió ser.

Fue en ese momento que se iniciaron las guerrillas y donde se descubrió el temible poder de la conversión. Los vampiros habían descubierto un arma potencial para sus peleas, tomaban humanos y los mordían inyectándoles un fuerte veneno llamado ponzoña que destruía los genes humanos y los transformaba en vampíricos, a estas criaturas las llamaron neófitos. Eran poderosos pero no tanto como un vampiro sangre pura, y esto era debido a que los neófitos no eran humanos pero tampoco completamente vampiros.

Ante la desaparición de los civiles, los cazadores tomaron cartas en el asunto y fue así como comenzó La Gran Guerra de Los Infieles.

* * *

AÑO 1600 d.C

Fueron años de una guerra sin sentido que parecía no tener fin. Langart se veía cubierta de sangre, putrefacción y traiciones. Los humanos parecían perder fuerzas y disminuir su número de población parecía que sería el fin de toda su raza, en cambio los vampiros adquirían nuevas habilidades torturadoras para los humanos, a estas las llamaron líneas sucesorias y por si no fuera poco iban en aumento.

Los humanos ya sin esperanza alguna comenzaban a rendirse y morir a manos de sus enemigos, no veían un rayo de luz en todo aquello y sabían que muy pronto no quedaría nada.

Pero un día, sin saber cómo o quién lo logró, la guerra terminó y sólo unos pocos humanos sobrevivieron principalmente niños y mujeres, todos decidieron alojarse en una sola ciudad hasta recuperarse, pero los cazadores prohibieron la conversión y el acercamiento de los vampiros a los humanos y viceversa, porque esto solo generó desgracias. Otra vez ambas razas vivieron separadas tras sus murallas. Pero cómo siempre los vampiros deseosos de venganza y poder ocasionaron la aparición de una nueva especie, las presas.

Las presas eran contenedores de una sangre que otorgaban una inmensa cantidad de poder al vampiro que la tomase, pero no podía ser cualquiera. Las presas le quitaban el cuerpo al alma de algún humano que estuviese naciendo para tomar su lugar cuando un vampiro albergaba inmensos deseos de venganza, y ellas vagaban en este mundo con sentimientos y pensamientos humanos sin estar conscientes de lo que eran y a la espera de sus dueños.

Los cazadores alarmados porque los vampiros acabaran con lo poco que quedaba de la raza humana mataron a todas las presas en enormes hogueras, ya estas fueran niños, mujeres u hombres. Ante esto la iglesia no sabía nada y comenzaron a tachar a los cazadores de emisarios del Mal, tuvieron bastantes conflictos que ocasionaron divisiones en la población.

Poco a poco las presas fueron desapareciendo y junto con ellas las riñas, los vampiros resignados a los poderes que ya tenían decidieron apartarse de sus impulsos y sentimientos para volverse mentes frías y calculadoras.

Así vivieron bastante tiempo en armonía. . . pero eso nunca es para siempre. . .

* * *

AÑO 1800 d.C

30 Junio

Un chico de unos 8 años de edad se encontraba observando desde una muralla, a la Ciudad de Suel, mejor conocido como el valle de los humanos.

Siempre le gustaba ir por la noche a verla, con sus casas ubicadas de tal forma que si se las veía desde la distancia en la que se encontraba formaban una enorme espiral que brillaba debido a los faroles que adornaban las calles, y en el centro justo donde terminaba la espiral había una enorme edificación que poseía un hermoso reloj de revestimiento en piedra e incrustaciones de oro.

El chico tenía la tez sumamente blanca y unos cabellos azabache al igual que sus ojos, admiraba en silencio la ciudad cuando un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, para un instante después notar como la luna se teñía de un rojo intenso y las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Asustado, bajo de un salto la muralla y atravesó a gran velocidad las oscuras calles de Kroll en dirección a su hogar.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca vio una extraña luz filtrarse entre las ranuras de un alto portón con el emblema real de su Casa, y se sorprendió al verlo cubierto de sangre. Entró con la respiración agitada para descubrir que aquella extraña luz eran las casas de todos los que alguna vez vivieron allí, y pensó eso porque en frente de cada casa en llamas se encontraban los cuerpos de los dueños en el sucio y sangriento suelo de piedra. El chico se alteró y continuó con su camino pidiendo un poco de esperanza en que su hogar no estuviera en las mismas condiciones, pero cuando llegó sintió su mundo completamente destruido y arrebatado.

Su casa al igual que las demás ardía y enfrente se encontraba una figura de mediana estatura contemplando el incendio con un pie montado encima de algo que reconoció en seguida. Los cuerpos de sus padres. Despúes de un momento entornó su mirada en la figura que ahora se encontraba lamiendo de sus dedos sangre ajena.

El chico lo reconoció enseguida, esos inconfundibles mechones negros iguales a los suyos y unas extrañas marcas debajo de unos ojos rojos no podía ser nadie más que su hermano mayor.

Alterado y asustado como estaba cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sus padres estaban muertos, todos lo estaban. Entonces con voz sumamente débil y llena de miedo el chico preguntó:

-hermano, ¿tú les mataste?-

La figura volteó a verlo y sin un rastro de culpabilidad en sus facciones contestó con voz grave y firme:

-sí-

-¿por qué?- preguntó el chico con tristeza y desolación.

-necesitaba comprobar mi poder- contestó su hermano y dio un paso al frente.

El chico sintió como sus ojos adquirían el tono rojizo que lo caracterizaba como vampiro, mientras la rabia lo envolvía reemplazando al miedo que había sentido minutos antes.

-¡¿Sólo por eso?! ¡¿Por esa estúpida razón los mataste?!- gritó el chico viendo a su hermano, el cual se quedó en silencio.

El chico se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo a donde su hermano con sus manos en forma de puños; descargó una serie de patadas y puños a gran velocidad pero era inútil pues todos eran bloqueados o esquivados. Entonces el chico cuando se disponía a darle una patada en el rostro a su hermano, éste tomó su pierna y le dio un golpe en el estómago, dejando a su hermano menor fuera de combate, escupiendo sangre y saliva, quedándose sin aire y cayó al suelo.

-Estúpido y tonto hermano pequeño, tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme- dijo el vampiro dándole una patada al chico, que volvió a escupir sangre por la boca. Se agachó un momento y tomando a su hermanito por el cuello, lo miró distante.

-ódiame y huye, huye aférrate a la vida y sobrevive de algún modo- dijo con voz grave para luego desaparecer.

El chico miró su casa en llamas y los cadáveres de sus padres una vez más, para luego sentir unos enormes deseos de venganza llenar su cuerpo y mente, desapareciendo al chico que era antes.

"_te mataré, me volveré más fuerte no importa cómo y acabaré contigo, es una promesa" _dijo con sus ojos rojos viendo la negra noche que se cernía sobre él.

* * *

Lejos en una pequeña habitación una mujer acababa de dar a luz a su preciosa hija, ya el reloj comenzó a dar sus campanadas eran las doce de la noche, por fin después de horas podía ver a su bebé. Las doncellas que había allí, envolvieron a la niña en una manta y se la entregaron a la madre. Ésta sonrió de felicidad, pero cuando la bebé dio una pequeña patadita todas las ilusiones y la felicidad que había tenido fueron reemplazadas por la tristeza y la preocupación, pues en la planta del pie izquierdo de su hija se encontraba la marca de los contenedores, la marca de una Presa. . .

* * *

**N/A: weno espero que les guste es mi primer sasuhina, la idea me vino cuando dormí y el prologo cuando estaba haciendo un viaje de 5 horas! ¬ ¬ se imaginaran el fastidio de eso. **

**Pero dejando a un lado por favor déjenme reviews! Aceptaré cualquier opinión o sugerencia que tengan! **

**Bye bye!**

**Kirumi**


	2. Capitulo I: Encuentro

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto ((aunque últimamente el manga está un poco descuidado))

**N/A: weno muxas gracias x los reviews q m dejaron! D verdad q m qd impresionada d lo rápido! Ps con mi fic d FMA no fue sino hasta el 4to capitulo q m dejaron reviews xD de verdad muxas gracias por sus comentarios. . . al final del capítulo mejores explikciones! Weno st ya lo tenía listo, así q solo tuve q pasarlo al compu espero que les guste y les digo q si ustedes quieren copien el siguiente link q les voy a dar para q oigan sta canción en versión instrumental, pues m gusto como suena en dos partes d st capitulo. Debo decir que la descripción de la iglesia que diré en este capítulo es en la vida real LA BASÍLICA DE SAN PEDRO, la cual visité en un viaje que hice por Europa y aunq no creo muxo en los papas s sumamente impresionante la construcción de dicha basílica. Ahora sin más los dejo. . . hasta el final dl capi. . XD**

-diálogos-

((Momento d canción o intervención mía))

"_pensamientos"_

*****flashback*****

##Sueños##

* * *

((Este s el link: .com/watch?v=9gENFe3Zsb8 la canción s 30 minutes de T.A.T.U, disfrútenla))

* * *

**Capítulo I: Encuentro**

**

* * *

**

##Lentamente los copos de nieve caían uno a uno sobre la palma de mis manos, convirtiéndose en finas gotas de agua al contacto de mi piel. El frío que me envolvía no me hacía daño, de alguna forma me agradaba esa sensación, donde el silencio era mi acompañante. Unos mechones de cabello caían por mis hombros y sentada de rodillas mire con ansiedad el bosque cubierto de aquella espesa y blanca nieve, que resplandecía por el pálido brillo de la luna que se cernía sobre mi cabeza, sola sin ninguna estrella a su lado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, acelerado con cada segundo que pasaba, no sabía el motivo de su palpitar, no podía permanecer tranquila, estaba esperando que sucediese algo. Entonces reconocí el familiar sonido de pasos sobre la nieve, aunque este era menos pesado y provenía detrás de mí. Volteé mi rostro lentamente para ver al dueño de esos pasos, mi ansiedad incrementó. . .##

Año 1816, Noviembre 10

Abrí mis ojos asustada, mi respiración estaba muy agitada y sudaba frío por todo mi cuerpo. _"calma sólo fue un sueño"_ me dijo mi conciencia. Yo lo sabía, después de todo era el mismo sueño que se repetía todas las noches. Me quedé un rato entre las sabanas tratando de relajarme. ¿Por qué me alteraba tanto? Siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre cuando iba a descubrir el rostro de aquella persona que se acercaba a mí, despertaba y lo peor con la ansiedad y el corazón que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho. Doy un largo suspiro, y con cansancio me levanto de mi cama y camino en dirección a mi baño, para ver mi reflejo en aquel espejo de forma ovalada que colgaba en una pared.

Mi cabello negro con destellos azulinos caía liso y un poco desordenado por mis hombros y espalda. Debajo de mis ojos color perla se instalaban unas grandes ojeras que resaltaban sobre mi blanca piel. Genial, otra noche sin dormir tranquila y mi cuerpo lo mostraba, ahora tendría que echarme kilos de maquillaje para ocultarlo, con una última ojeada me dirigí a mi tina y me preparé un baño caliente, pues estaban a principios del otoño y ya se sentía el frío.

Al salir del baño. No me sorprendió encontrar mi cama acomodada y sobre ella un hermoso vestido de un tono azul marino de mangas largas y con flores blancas bordadas en hilo de plata por toda la parte baja, con un relleno de tul blanca para que se viera un poco pomposo. Ese era uno de mis vestidos favoritos, debido a la simplicidad del diseño, la suavidad de la tela y porque alguna vez le perteneció a mi madre.

Sin más comencé a vestirme, para luego pasar a peinar mi cabello y la parte difícil ocultar mi mal sueño. Todo esto para asistir a la misa del día de hoy que se llevaría a cabo en la Catedral de Suel, aunque en esta no fuera muy bienvenida.

Me estaba abrochando el collar de plata que me había regalado mi madre y del cual nunca me separaba, cuando alguien toca a la puerta de mi habitación.

Terminé lo que estaba haciendo, tomé un pequeño libro viejo de mi peinadora y me dirigí a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella se encontraba mi primo Neji, tenía el cabello largo y castaño recogido en una coleta baja y unos ojos perlados, característicos de la familia, pero estos eran completamente distintos a los míos.

-Hinata-sama, debemos irnos- dijo mi primo con voz seria.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y en silencio salimos de la mansión Hyuga.

Mi familia era una las más poderosas familias de cazadores en toda Langart. Mi padre es el líder de ella, por lo tanto yo debería ser su heredera pero sólo era una deshonra, demasiado débil para enfrentar a mi padre, para enfrentar a mi hermana, para ir a una misión sola sin ayuda de Neji. Yo sólo era la tonta, tímida y deshonrosa primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga.

Allí sólo tengo a mi primo que me expresa su cariño a su forma, debido a que pertenece a la rama secundaria de la familia. Aparte de él, nadie me quiere en aquella horrible prisión y es que eso era para mí la mansión donde vivía, una prisión en la que todos me miraban con rabia y vergüenza al pasar. Algunas veces caigo en lo desdichada de mi vida, pero llorar no sirve de nada, llorando no recuperaría a mi madre. Por ello tenía que ser apacible y obedecer en todo lo que dictara mi padre, ignorando cualquier dejo de burla. Yo debía intentar ser feliz de alguna u otra forma.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, las campanas del Gran Reloj de Suel comenzaron a cantar su hermosa melodía. Me gustaba oírlo, desde donde estuviera su sonido era tranquilizante para mis oídos pues significaba que el tiempo pasaba y no estaría detenido para siempre, que mis penas se irían y que encontraría mi felicidad y aquel extraño sentimiento de ser necesitada. La Ciudad de Suel era una de las más grandes con humanos en toda Langart, por algo era la principal ciudad comercial. Se encontraba rodeado de unos altos muros de piedra, con dos portones de hierro negro uno al Sur de la ciudad y otro al Norte. Las casas de un estilo toscano daban un tono alegre y tranquilizador a nuestras vidas. En sus calles de piedra podías ver a niños corriendo, vendedores de toda clase de productos, cazadores, artistas callejeros y muchas otras cosas.

La ciudad se encontraba en medio de un hermoso valle con altas montañas y profundos bosques. Pero lamentablemente los únicos que podían salir eran los cazadores y sólo en una misión, pues detrás de estas murallas sólo había bestias feroces y despiadadas.

Ahora me encontraba cruzando una calle para dar con la Catedral, pues en unos minutos comenzaría la misa de la mañana. Muy pocas eran las personas que iban a las misas pues la mayoría de la población eran cazadores como yo y mi primo, por ello los Santos Padres no les gustaba nuestra presencia, pues decían que contaminaban la imagen de Dios por nuestros encuentros con las criaturas del Satán, el ángel caído. Algunos sólo ignoraban ese hecho e igualmente asistían a las misas, como yo; otros simplemente no iban.

La Catedral de Suel se encontraba al Norte de la cuidad. En la fachada hecha de piedra blanca, presenta un orden de columnas y pilastras (1) salientes corintias sobre las que se apoya un imponente frontón con tímpano central, coronado por una balaustrada (2) con trece estatuas: la central, representa al Redentor bendiciendo. En el orden inferior se abren cinco entradas al atrio, sobre las cuales hay nueve ventanas, tres de ellas con balcón. La ventana central recibe el nombre de "loggia de las bendiciones", porque desde ella se asoma el Padre para dar su bendición a los residentes de Suel.

Esta construida sobre una planta con forma de cruz griega inscrita en un cuadrado y cubierta por cinco cúpulas. La central es sostenida por cuatro pilares decorados con estatuas de santos, con un balcón encima de cada uno, en los cuales, tras sendas rejas, hay relicarios con diversas reliquias y también cuatro enormes medallones de mosaico que representan a los cuatro evangelistas con su respectivo animal simbólico. En el fondo hay un monumento que representa un enorme trono de bronce, que encima de éste hay dos ángeles de bronce, tras él se abre el llamativo ventanal que representa al Espíritu Santo como una paloma, rodeado de ángeles y santos. En el lado derecho del altar en el que el padre da la misa La Virgen, de rostro joven y dulcísimo, como resignada ante el destino, sostiene en su regazo el cuerpo muerto abandonado de Cristo. A pesar de ello, el articulado juego de los pliegues de las vestiduras y del velo de la Virgen revela una fuerza extraordinaria, física y moral, en contraposición con los refinados rasgos de su rostro. Cada una de las cúpulas es decorada con hermosas pinturas resaltando el poderío y la belleza de Dios.

Siempre me sentí fascinada por su arquitectura, por ello no me importaba si los Padres me quisiesen allí o no, o si me insultaban por ser cazadora, yo sentía una fuerte conexión con aquella Catedral y nadie me apartaría de ella.

Mi primo y yo tomamos asiento en uno de los bancos del final. Al sentarnos hice la señal de la Cruz y miré expectante la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. La gente entraba conversando o en silencio, ya fueran niños o ancianos. Pero yo sequía buscando con la mirada en ese tumulto de gente a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada, mi mejor amigo.

Neji siguió en silencio a mi lado, al igual que los demás él sabía de mis sentimientos y conocía muy bien aquella rutina que estaba haciendo y llevaba haciéndolo durante tres años.

-¡Hinata!-

Su voz, me estaba llamando y instantáneamente me comencé a sentir sumamente nerviosa y a jugar con mis dedos a la vez que sentía mis mejillas enrojecer. Él se acercaba hacia nosotros con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Su cabello rubio era completamente un desorden dándole un aire de niño que combinaba perfecto con sus hermosos ojos azules y a ambos lados de su rostro tenía tres líneas horizontales.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó tomando asiento a mi lado.

-ho-hola Na-Naruto-kun, y-yo estoy b-bien gra-gracias- le dije con mi estúpido tartamudeo, ¿es qué alguna vez podría hablarle con normalidad?

-qué bueno, ¿y tú Neji?- preguntó Naruto a mi primo y comenzaron a hablar sobre las misiones que habían tenido en la semana, yo sólo miraba a Naruto.

Desde que lo conocí yo lo admiré por su valentía, su fuerza y entusiasmo; después de un tiempo nos volvimos amigos y luego tres años atrás quede completamente enamorada de él.

-Hinata, Naruto, Neji ¿me puedo sentar?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de nosotros, la cual conocía muy bien.

-¡claro Sakura!- dijo Naruto sonriendo. Ella tomó asiento al lado de él, pero luego le dijo que se cambiara pues quería hablar conmigo.

Sakura era una gran amiga, de temperamento fuerte, es decir, todo lo contrario a mí. Su piel blanca, pero no tanto como la mía, contrastaba con su hermoso y peculiar cabello rosado que caía ondulado por su espalda, y tenía unos radiantes ojos verde jade. A diferencia de Naruto, Neji y yo, ella no era una cazadora sino que era una de las mejores doctoras en Suel.

-estás hermosa el día de hoy Hinata- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-gracias, tu también- le dije

-¿en serio?, que bueno porque la verdad es que me vestí con mucha prisa esta mañana pues me quede dormida- me dijo con vergüenza

-¿mucho trabajo en el hospital?-

-sí, como no tienes idea-

Y seguimos con nuestra conversación hasta que el Padre llegó y dio comienzo la misa.

* * *

Una vez salimos de la Catedral, todos decidimos ir a desayunar en casa de Sakura, donde ambas cocinaríamos. A mi no me molestaba en absoluto pues me gustaba cocinar y me sentía útil haciéndolo, cosa que en los demás aspectos de mi vida no pasaba.

En el camino nos encontramos con TenTen y su novio Lee, quienes eran los mejores amigos de mi primo aun cuando éste no quisiese reconocerlo. Neji decidió irse con ellos quedando sólo Naruto, Sakura y yo.

Seguimos nuestro rumbo hacía el Mercado de La Exquisitez, así se le llamaba debido a la fresca comida que aportaba a la ciudad. Estuvimos allí por un largo tiempo pues Sakura tenía muy pocos víveres en su casa.

-mmmm. . . ¿cómo cuántos crees que necesitemos?- me preguntó Sakura viendo una pila de tomates rojos.

-pues. . .- comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpida por el escándalo que estaba armando Naruto en medio de la calle.

-¡SASUKE IDIOTA!- gritó Naruto a un joven más alto que él, de piel mucho más blanca que la mía, y con eso es decir mucho, con el cabello de un negro azabache y ojos de la misma tonalidad.

-hmp- exclamó el moreno con un deje de arrogancia y frialdad.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Sakura molesta olvidándose por completo de los tomates.

No pude seguir escuchando la discusión que tenían pues el sonido se iba apagando en un total silencio para mis oídos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo con violencia, para luego ser reemplazado por aquella ansiedad tan típica de mi sueño. Veía las bocas de Naruto y Sakura moverse pero el sonido no llegaba, era como si la presencia de aquel chico me hubiera absorbido dejándome en un trance. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me incitaba a dar un paso para estar cerca de él, mi corazón palpitaba a tanta velocidad que sentía como la respiración me fallaba, entonces una imagen fugaz cruzó mi mente, dejándome fuera de combate. Hasta que sentí me agitaban con suavidad, sacándome de mi sopor.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata?- me llamaba Sakura preocupada

-¿q-qué ocurre?- pregunte con voz cansada cómo si hubiese corrido durante horas

-¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- me preguntó un tanto molesta

-no, lo siento- conteste avergonzada, y agache mi cabeza completamente sonrojada de forma de que mis cabellos de alguna forma me ocultaran. Pero pude notar cómo Sasuke fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Genial, tan patética era que sin siquiera conocerme ya le caía mal.

-Hinata, te preguntaba si no era una molestia que Sasuke nos acompañara- me repitió Sakura con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Levante mi vista aún sonrojada, echando mi cabello para atrás y asentí con la cabeza.

* * *

A medida que fuimos caminando sentía en mi nuca, como los orbes oscuros de Sasuke me traspasaban, sintiéndome completamente nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo? Decidí en una de esas voltear para comprobar si era cierto y no imaginaciones mías, no me había equivocado. Y poco a poco quede atrapada en esos oscuros ojos que se me hacían demasiado atrayentes. . . demasiados controladores para mí. . .

* * *

**N/A: weno espero les haya gustado! Me esforcé bastante y se que hay muchas palabras complicadas en mi explicación de la Catedral pero aquí les traigo un glosario para que lo entiendan, la descripción de la misma está un poco modificada al final! xD**

**Glosario:**

**1. Pilastras: **es un pilar o columna adosado o sobre el muro o pared.

**2. Balaustrada:** es una forma moldeada en piedra o madera, y algunas veces en metal, que soporta balcones y terrazas, o barandas de escaleras.

**Agradecimiento****s:**

**Gaahina-4e: **jajajaja! Gracias por el review de verdad q m dio muxo gusto! espero q st capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y el motivo por el q Itachi mató a los vampiros se sabra mas adelante. . . . muuuuxo mas adelante! Porfa m avisas si ves alguna cosa q st mal! Ok?

**LennaParis: **wow! Muxas gracias por tu opinión espero resolver eso de las comas y m enkntaria saber si t gustó el encuentro entre Sasuke y Hinata, por fa sigue leyéndome y bueno muxas gracias de verdad me elagre muxo con tu comentario.

**Gaahina Lovers: **gracias por tu review espero te haya gustado esta capitulo y como tu nombre lo dice a mi también me gusta el gaahina! Pues soy una superfanatik de Gaara! Jajajajaja! Espero q sigas leyéndome en un futuro y las sugerencias son bienvenidas!

**Bye bye!**

**XOXO**

**Kirumi **


	3. Capítulo II: Rojo

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto también el fragmento aparecerá aquí como "Cuento II", su nombre verdadero es Berenice y pertenece a Edgar Allan-Poe.

**N/A: Weno de verdad que muxas gracias por los reviews! xD estuve gritando de felicidad como no tienen idea! Hahahahaha! Tanto que mi hermana se tuvo que encerrar en la habitación! Pero weno, disculpen el retraso s q tuve muxos deberes y no he tenido tiempo! pero aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste va a estar un poquito religioso. . . y eso q no soy muy fanática q digamos. . . pero espero que les guste me costó muxo escribirlo pues no quería mostrar muxo pero teniendo sentido y ya verán porque! Una acotación es q se lean el capitulo escuchando esta canción que me inspiró bastante Morning Moon de Tsubasa Chronicle, que por cierto léanse el manga s muxo mejor pues el anime inventó gran parte de la 2da temporada.**

-diálogos-

((Momento d canción o intervención mía))

"_pensamientos"_

*****flashback*****

##Sueños##

Fragmentos del libro (después de las dos líneas)

* * *

**Capítulo II: Rojo**

**

* * *

**

De nuevo, como todas las mañanas de mi vida, desperté agitada de aquel sueño que me perseguía sin descanso todas las noches, queriendo decirme algo que yo desconocía. Tal vez fuera algún tipo de visión, aunque lo dudo. Miré con detenimiento el techo de mi habitación rememorando lo que había sucedido ayer. _¡Ah si!, mi magnífica tarde con Sasuke. . . _

*****flashback*****

**Una vez llegamos a casa de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en la sala a esperar mientras Sakura y yo nos dirigíamos alegres hacia la cocina para comenzar con los preparativos.**

**La casa de Sakura era bastante pequeña, consistía de una sala, un comedor, dos habitaciones con dos baños y una cocina. Vivía sola pues sus padres habían muerto hace algunos años, por lo que sabía ellos eran cazadores y en una misión de rescate fueron asesinados por un Hombre Gato; recuerdo que Sakura se quedó aquellos días en mi casa a petición de mi madre y de cómo ella decidió volverse médico para no perder las vidas de las personas que quería.**

**Yo la admiraba por su fuerza, por su capacidad para sonreír sinceramente, cosa que se me daba alguna que otra vez, ella no era débil como yo.**

**-¿Hinata qué te sucedió en el mercado?- me preguntó Sakura mientras pelaba unas papas**

**-no, nada es sólo el cansancio- le conteste poniendo una de mis falsas sonrisas, no me gustaba preocupar a la gente**

**-mmm. . . qué raro- dijo frunciendo un poco los labios para luego sonreír -que coincidencia que hayamos visto a Sasuke allí, tu no lo conocías ¿cierto?-**

**-no la verdad es que nunca lo había visto, ¿es cazador?-**

**-no, ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo muy bien cuál es su oficio pero él siempre anda ocupado- **

**-ya veo- **

**Eso si que era realmente extraño, aunque supongo que a él no le gusta decir nada de él mismo, pues si Sakura no lo sabía debía ser demasiado secreto. Y digo esto porque mi amiga era la número uno en enterarse de los secretos de las personas.**

**-sabes, en el camino te noté un poco extraña con Sasuke, ¿sucede algo?-**

**-n-no, n-no es n-nada- conteste tartamudeando, esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pues me recordó la mirada furiosa que Sasuke me ponía durante todo el camino.**

**-yo sé que él es atractivo y todo, pero tus nervios se salían de control Hinata- me dijo riendo Sakura**

**-¡Sa-Sakura!- le dije poniéndome completamente roja, qué estúpida podía llegar a ser**

**Sakura se rió pero fue interrumpida por una voz.**

**-yo no tengo hambre, así que no preparen nada para mí- dijo una voz varonil que venía detrás de nosotras**

**Cuando me giré para saber quién era, sólo me puse aun más roja de lo que ya estaba pues recostado del marco de la puerta estaba Sasuke y al verme arrugo ligeramente el ceño.**

**-está bien Sasuke- dijo Sakura aun sonriendo**

**Yo me quedé mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo, sus oscuros ojos me miraban con ¿odio? ¿Repulsión? ¿O era otra cosa?**

**-¿qué tanto me ves?- preguntó Sasuke molesto**

**Yo agache mi vista rápidamente, cubriendo mi rostro avergonzado con mi flequillo y mi cabello. Nerviosamente comencé a jugar con mis dedos, y abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo pero no podía, su presencia me ponía así.**

**-hmp- **

**Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo Sasuke salía de la cocina, yo suspiré del alivio. Y Sakura comenzó a reírse.**

**-vamos Hinata, hay que seguir con el desayuno- dijo aún riéndose**

**Yo asentí con la cabeza aún ruborizada por mi tonta actitud.**

**Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Sakura y yo lo servimos en tres platos de porcelana blanca y los colocamos en la mesa del comedor. Naruto al vernos se acercó con una gran sonrisa y tomó asiento en una de las cuatro sillas del comedor. Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa se sentó al lado de Naruto, quedando Sasuke y yo juntos en frente de ellos.**

**-¡esto se ve delicioso!- dijo Naruto captando toda mi atención, él era tan lindo**

**Un sonrojo leve apareció en mi rostro de sólo imaginarme a mí cocinándole a Naruto todos los días, siendo su esposa. Eché mi cabello hacia atrás para que no me estorbase comiendo mientras Sasuke se sentaba al lado mío con los puños apretados, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que mi ensoñación en la que participaba Naruto, me mantenía de buen humor.**

**Todos excepto Sasuke comenzamos a comer, Sakura y Naruto entablaron una conversación animada en la que intervine pocas veces, pero noté que Sasuke sólo permanecía en silencio, de brazos cruzados y soltaba uno que otro bufido cuando Naruto le hacía una pregunta.**

**Yo constantemente tenía que echar mi cabello hacia atrás, lo que era realmente un problema pues no me dejaba comer.**

**-deja tu cabello en paz, es una molestia- dijo Sasuke molesto**

**Yo lo observé sorprendida, él me miro molesto apretando sus manos en un puño. Sakura y Naruto también se quedaron como yo, pues la actitud de Sasuke era realmente un misterio. ¿Qué le molestaba a él si movía mi cabello? ¿Qué se creía él?**

**-p-pues e-eso n-no es problema s-suyo- le dije no lo suficientemente molesta y firme como me hubiera gustado.**

**Él se molestó aún más, pero se quedo en silencio.**

**-bueno, ¿has tenido alguna misión últimamente Naruto?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa tratando de calmar el ambiente.**

**-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Naruto perplejo sin entender la indirecta de mi amiga**

**Ella lo miró furibunda.**

**Entonces, Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, yo giré mi rostro haciendo que mi cabello se echara hacia el frente.**

**-Sasuke, ¿ya te vas?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida mirándome a mí, para luego ver a Sasuke.**

**-hmp- soltó Sasuke y salió por la puerta.**

*****fin flashback*****

Suspiré, que "hermosa" había sido la mañana de ayer. Me arropé un poco con las sabanas pues hacía un poco de frío. Mi habitación estaba iluminada con los rayos del sol matutinos, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de salir de mi cama, por fin me habían dado un día libre y no tendría ninguna misión así que podría relajarme. Pensé un momento más en lo que había visto en la mirada de Sasuke, yo no podía caerle mal ¿cierto? Aunque mi carácter es tan patético que la verdad podría ser que si le haya caído mal y no me soporte pero eso ya no importa, no lo voy a volver a ver. En eso, escucho las campanas del Gran Reloj sonar, conté cada campanada hasta que cerrando mis ojos quedé dormida de nuevo.

*****Flashback*****

**El carrusel (1) daba vueltas y vueltas frente a mis ojos que no se cansaban de ver esos brillantes colores en los caballos tallados de madera. Me sentí hipnotizada por su movimiento circular, hasta que en una de las vueltas vi unos ojos rojos que me miraban del otro lado del carrusel, me sentí atrapada por la tristeza y la soledad que desprendían, yo quería ir a consolar al que le perteneciesen esos ojos, por eso di un paso hacia adelante.**

**-¿Hina, sucede algo?- me preguntó alguien a mis espaldas**

**Mi corazón latió felizmente y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que me daba la vuelta y veía a mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios y sus brazos extendidos hacía mí. Corrí y me abalancé sobre sus brazos recostando mi cabeza en su estómago y rodeándola con mis brazos por su cintura, ella correspondió mi abrazo dándome un tierno beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que caía por su espalda, sus ojos perlados me miraban con cariño maquillados con una débil sombra rosada que iba a juego con su vestido del mismo color. Cerré mis ojos para oler su delicioso perfume de lavandas y sentir su cálido tacto.**

**Después de unos segundos me separé de ella y volteé mi vista en dirección al carrusel, me desilusione al no ver aquellos ojos rojos que por un breve segundo, quise proteger.**

**-mi linda niña- me llamó mi madre con su dulce voz, yo la miré sonriente –te quiero mucho- dijo acariciando mis cortos cabellos.**

**-yo también- le dije con voz infantil volviendo a abrazarla.**

*****fin flashback*****

Abrí mis ojos lentamente dejando escapar gruesas lágrimas de ellos, en mi pecho empezó a formarse una horrible presión que me dificultaba la respiración. Me acurruque en mi cama haciéndome un ovillo, intentando en un vano esfuerzo darle calor a mi cuerpo. Siempre me pasaba eso cuando la recordaba.

_¿Hina, sucede algo?_

La voz de mi madre resonaba en mi cabeza, torturándome con su memoria. Ella ya no se encontraba conmigo, ¿por qué mi mente no me dejaba en paz? Se había ido hace ya mucho tiempo, ya no podría volver y aún así mi mente siempre quería lastimarme ¿por qué no podía ser como Sakura o Naruto?

_Eres débil_

Las palabras de mi padre contestaron mi pregunta, y cuánta razón tenían, me hicieron sentir aún peor. Yo lo sabía, sus palabras eran mi cruel realidad.

_Eres una vergüenza para la Casa Hyuga_

Tapé mis oídos con mis manos, como para evitar escuchar las palabras que mi padre me recordaba todos los días de mi vida desde que mi madre nos dejó. Todo era cierto, yo lo sabía muy bien, demasiado débil para ir sola a una misión, débil para encarar a su padre, débil para superar la muerte de mi madre, débil para convertirme en un orgullo de la Casa.

_Tu madre murió por tu culpa, por tú debilidad_

-ya. . . basta- dije sollozando mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos mojando mi almohada. Ante esas palabras el recuerdo del rostro de mi madre pálido, con manchas de su sangre, su hermoso cabello sucio de barro seco y sus ojos mirando inexpresivos la profundidad del cielo; me torturaron una y otra vez.

_Te quiero mucho_

-madre. . . .- la llame desesperada, alzando mi mano para tratar de alcanzar el colar que ella me había regalado encima de mi peinadora que se encontraba del lado derecho de mi cama. Cuando lo alcancé, lo lleve a mi pecho. Era una cadena de plata con forma de gargantilla de la que colgaba una gran cruz del mismo material que la cadena, siendo decorada con cinco perlas redondas, una grande al centro y cuatro pequeñas en cada brazo de la cruz. Cerré mis parpados para evitar el derrame de más lágrimas, mientras susurraba para mí, el Salve María para tranquilizarme.

-Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte, Amén-

_Eres patética_

Otra vez la voz de mi padre golpeándome, ¿acaso nunca podría llegar a quererme? No, nunca lo haría porque yo simplemente no encajo en esta familia, si es que se le puede llamar "familia" a esto. Soy demasiado tonta y tímida, como para ganarme el respeto de todos, siempre fue así.

_Tu hermana menor es más fuerte que tú, eres una vergüenza_

- Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte, Amén- volví a repetir un poco más alto, para no oír a mi padre, para sentirme mejor. Aún agitada abrí mis ojos y me senté al borde de mi cama. Como decía mi padre, era vergonzosa mi actitud con la mirada observé mi ventana y noté que el cielo se encontraba de un color naranja con destellos rosados y amarillos, estaba atardeciendo. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

_Te quiero mucho_

La voz de mi madre haciendo eco en mi cabeza, me obligó a levantarme de donde estaba para salir, no podría aguantar un minuto más en mi habitación. Apreté con fuerza mi collar una última vez, y me dirigí a paso lento a mi baño. Después de haber tomado un tibio baño, me vestí con un vestido blanco de flores moradas no muy formal y me recogí el cabello en un moño alto dejando dos mechones sueltos al frente. Me coloqué mi gargantilla con la cruz tomando un pequeño libro viejo de mi madre y luego salí de mi habitación.

Caminé por las empedradas calles de Suel, que a estas horas se encontraban vacías pues el viento del otoño pasaba por la ciudad revolviendo las hojas y la tierra acumuladas. Decidí detenerme en el parque que se encontraba al lado Este de la ciudad y bastante cerca de mi casa. Al llegar allí, atravesé un sinfín de arbustos saliéndome del camino de piedra por el que se supone uno debería pasar, para dar con un hermoso jardín un tanto descuidado pero que se me hacía hermoso y tranquilizador. Las flores silvestres crecían donde sea y al pie de un frondoso árbol que ahora en esta época tenía sus hojas pintadas de marrón, naranja y amarillo, había un banco gastado de piedra blanca. Tomé asiento en éste y abrí el libro de mi madre para iniciar mi lectura.

* * *

Cuento II

La desdicha es diversa. La desgracia cunde multiforme sobre la tierra. Desplegada sobre el ancho horizonte como el arco iris, sus colores son tan variados como los de éste y también tan distintos y tan íntimamente unidos. ¡Desplegada sobre el ancho horizonte como el arco iris! ¿Cómo es que de la belleza he derivado un tipo de fealdad; de la alianza y la paz, un símil del dolor? Pero así como en la ética el mal es una consecuencia del bien, así, en realidad, de la alegría nace la pena. O la memoria de la pasada beatitud es la angustia de hoy, o las agonías que son se originan en los éxtasis que pudieron haber sido.

Mi nombre de pila es Egaeus; no mencionaré mi apellido. Sin embargo, no hay en mi país torres más venerables que mi melancólica y gris heredad. Nuestro linaje ha sido llamado raza de visionarios, y en muchos detalles sorprendentes, en el carácter de la mansión familiar en los frescos del salón principal, en las colgaduras de los dormitorios, en los relieves de algunos pilares de la sala de armas, pero especialmente en la galería de cuadros antiguos, en el estilo de la biblioteca y, por último, en la peculiarísima naturaleza de sus libros, hay elementos más que suficientes para justificar esta creencia.

Los recuerdos de mis primeros años se relacionan con este aposento y con sus volúmenes, de los cuales no volveré a hablar. Allí murió mi madre. Allí nací yo. Pero es simplemente ocioso decir que no había vivido antes, que el alma no tiene una existencia previa. ¿Lo negáis? No discutiremos el punto. Yo estoy convencido, pero no trato de convencer. Hay, sin embargo, un recuerdo de formas aéreas, de ojos espirituales y expresivos, de sonidos musicales, aunque tristes, un recuerdo que no será excluido, una memoria como una sombra, vaga, variable, indefinida, insegura, y como una sombra también en la imposibilidad de librarme de ella mientras brille el sol de mi razón.

En ese aposento nací. Al despertar de improviso de la larga noche de eso que parecía, sin serlo, la no-existencia, a regiones de hadas, a un palacio de imaginación, a los extraños dominios del pensamiento y la erudición monásticos, no es raro que mirara a mi alrededor con ojos asombrados y ardientes, que malgastara mi infancia entre libros y disipara mi juventud en ensoñaciones; pero sí es raro que transcurrieran los años y el cenit de la virilidad me encontrara aún en la mansión de mis padres; sí, es asombrosa la paralización que subyugó las fuentes de mi vida, asombrosa la inversión total que se produjo en el carácter de mis pensamientos más comunes. Las realidades terrenales me afectaban como visiones, y sólo como visiones, mientras las extrañas ideas del mundo de los sueños se tornaron, en cambio, no en pasto de mi existencia cotidiana, sino realmente en mi sola y entera existencia.

Berenice y yo éramos primos y crecimos juntos en la heredad paterna. Pero crecimos de distinta manera: yo, enfermizo, envuelto en melancolía; ella, ágil, graciosa, desbordante de fuerzas; suyos eran los paseos por la colina; míos, los estudios del claustro; yo, viviendo encerrado en mí mismo y entregado en cuerpo y alma a la intensa y penosa meditación; ella, vagando despreocupadamente por la vida, sin pensar en las sombras del camino o en la huida silenciosa de las horas de alas negras. ¡Berenice! Invoco su nombre... ¡Berenice! Y de las grises ruinas de la memoria mil tumultuosos recuerdos se conmueven a este sonido. ¡Ah, vívida acude ahora su imagen ante mí, como en los primeros días de su alegría. . .

* * *

El viento sopló con fuerza agitando mis mechones de cabello y las páginas de mi preciado libro sacándome de la lectura. Di un vistazo a mí alrededor y me sorprendió que todo estuviera oscuro a excepción de un pequeño farol que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar en el que me encontraba, de nuevo el tiempo había pasado veloz para mí. Suspiré resignada cerrando mi libro, tenía que volver a casa temprano sino mi padre me reprendería. Cuando alcé mi vista nuevamente en frente de mí vi unos ojos rojos mirándome, los mismos que aquel día cerca del carrusel. Me paré rápidamente sin darme cuenta y acercándome hacía esos ojos que captaban mi atención, me sorprendió notar que ya no tenían esa tristeza que había visto anteriormente ahora me miraban con curiosidad y un poco de frialdad. Cuando estuve a algunos pasos de esos ojos, desaparecieron dejándome completamente aturdida y confundida.

Miré a mí alrededor buscándolos pero no los encontré, yo sabía perfectamente a qué pertenecían esos ojos, después de todo era cazadora. Pero no entendía por qué mi atracción hacía ellos, yo debería sentir miedo, debía alejarme y huir. Pues esos ojos sólo podrían ser los de. . .

-¡Oye!-

Alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos, una voz masculina que tardé unos segundos en reconocer y cuando lo hice volteé mi vista. Ahí estaba él, con su cabello de un negro azabache, su piel blanca que brillaba en comparación con la negra noche, sus orbes oscuras me miraban con burla y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa torcida, estaba recostado del árbol con los brazos sobre su pecho.

-S-Sasuke. . .-

* * *

**N/A: y hasta ahí termina! Hahahahahahaha xD ¿qué pasará? ¿Hinata se desmayará? ¿Por qué Sasuke sonríe de esa forma? ¿Cómo murió la madre de Hinata? ¿De qué habla el libro que posee Hinata? Esta y muchas otras dudas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo de ETERNITY BREATH. . . **

**1: Carrusel: no se sabe exactamente quién ni cuando se inventó esta atracción tan popular, sólo se sabe que en 1654 fue encontrado uno en Arabia y era tan sólo una base circular de madera que giraba con unos caballos de madera también sobre ésta. La idea fue llevada a Europa después.**

**Weno weno. . ahora los agradecimientos! xD**

**Shaapitha: **gracias de verdad por el review, y bueno sólo el tiempo dirá si tu suposición es acertada o no. . . hahahahaha! Disculpa la tardanza! Y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Me fajé muuuuuxoo

**Gaahina-4e: **weno, que te puedo decir me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y mi fic, yo no estaba muy segura de la idea pues no se. . . y parece que te has vuelto una seguidora y me encantaría que siguieras leyéndolo! Y si hay algún error no dudes en comunicármelo!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **hahahahaha! Bueno gracias por leerlo y próximamente te enteraras el por qué se encuentra en una aldea de cazadores! Pero sigue leyendo muchas gracias por tu review!

**LennaParis: **me alegra que te haya gustado esa canción! Ese grupo me mata con sus canciones! Hahahaha yo también a veces me lo imagino como una película. . . uufff! Q hot Sasuke de vampiro pero mi corazón es de Gaara! xD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo prometo actualizar mas rápido!

**Hyugiitha:** hahahahaha! Yo también espero un poco de SANGRE pero aún no es el momento sólo estate pendiente. . . gracias por haberme leído y dejado review!

**Sayuki-Uchiha: **INU! Me dejaste el review! Hahahahahaha! Y si girte por todos los review aunq eso ya lo sabías te lo conte en el cole espero que sigas leyéndome y yo seguire gustosa tu fic! xD

**Pololina: **gracias! xD de verdad espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el otro!

**Mari-oneechan: **ya se! Deja de fastidiar encima de mí ya te coloque una nota en este capitulo aún cuando no me has dejado review ¬ ¬ pero no importa! Espero que te guste este cap! xD

**Weno, hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos! **

**Bye Bye**

**Kirumi**


	4. Capítulo III: Baile

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: todos mis comentarios al final del fic. . .**

-diálogos-

((Momento d canción o intervención mía))

"_pensamientos"_

*****flashback*****

##Sueños##

Fragmentos del libro (después de las dos líneas)

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior. . ._

_-¡Oye!- _

_Alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos, una voz masculina que tardé unos segundos en reconocer y cuando lo hice volteé mi vista. Ahí estaba él, Con su cabello de un negro azabache, su piel blanca que brillaba en comparación con la negra noche, sus orbes oscuras me miraban con burla y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa torcida, estaba recostado del árbol con los brazos sobre su pecho._

_-S-Sasuke. . .-_

* * *

**Capítulo III: Baile**

**

* * *

**

11 de Noviembre de 1816

Instintivamente apreté el libro de mi madre contra mi pecho a la vez que mis ojos se abrían como platos de la sorpresa de verlo precisamente a él en frente de mí. Eso, parecía darle gracia pues su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

-dime, ¿Cómo alguien como _tú_ es un cazador?- me preguntó haciendo un énfasis de burla en la palabra "tú"

Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero desvié la mirada hacia la derecha, ¿qué se creía? Para mi desilusión no se me ocurría nada para contestarle, pues esa misma pregunta me la habían hecho antes pero en un tono distinto. Yo misma me la había hecho un millón de veces, yo era demasiado débil y aún así era cazadora. Apreté con más fuerza el libro que tenía entre mis manos.

Entonces escuché sus pisadas, él se estaba acercando a mí y por algún motivo mi corazón se aceleró y volví a mirarlo. Se encontraba con sus ojos oscuros fijos en mí con un destello de frialdad y a la vez curiosidad, la sonrisa se le había borrado completamente de su rostro. Yo me volví a quedar perdida en sus ojos y volvía a invadirme esa ansiedad desesperante que sólo ocurría en mis sueños. Intenté decir algo pero no salía nada de mis labios, entonces él se detuvo a un palmo de mí, lo suficientemente cerca para verlo mejor pero a la vez con cierta distancia que me molestaba un poco.

-¿q-qué h-haces a-aquí?- le dije con mi absurdo tartamudeo, ya lo comenzaba a detestar profundamente

-…-

Silencio esa fue su brillante respuesta, dejándome aún más confundida, era de noche y los dos nos encontrábamos solos en medio de un parque. El recuerdo de unos ojos rojos hizo mella en mí y me estremecí de recordarlos, no estábamos solos.

-¿Por qué…?- dijo Sasuke en un murmullo que pude percibir

¿Qué era lo que quería preguntar? No lo entendía y al parecer él tampoco pues me miraba con curiosidad y confusión pero aún con la frialdad tan característica en él. Lo miré completamente absorta y no de la forma en la que me sentía con Naruto. No, con Naruto es cierto que captaba mis sentidos pero había un sentimiento de calidez y felicidad rebosante en cambio con Sasuke aún siendo el segundo día que lo veo, siento como si lo hubiera conocido antes, y hay una extraña ansiedad que me impulsa a estar cerca de él mientras mi subconsciente me grita que me aleje.

-¿por qué no te alejas?- me pregunta con seriedad frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia

Yo no entendí a que se refería, y tener su vista tan penetrante en mí me dificultaba la capacidad de pensar. Eso lo molestó.

-te hice un pregunta- me dijo con extrema frialdad

Me quedé en silencio sus palabras lograban captar de alguna forma mi atención al punto de volverme loca de la ansiedad, en cualquier momento me desmayaría pero rogaba de que no fuese así, pues la reprimenda que mi padre me daría por no volver sería sumamente dolorosa. _"mi padre. . ." _

-contesta- me dijo con un tono autoritario

Entonces sentí un extraño calor recorrer mi cuerpo, era una sensación de obediencia por algún motivo, no como cuando estaba ante mi padre que era por miedo y debilidad, no extrañamente sentía la necesidad de contestarle su pregunta de obedecerle en todo como si hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo a que sucediera.

-no puedo- dije en un estado de semi-conciencia sin titubear o tartamudear más bien como una especie de zombi y lo miré a los ojos

Se enfureció ante mi respuesta y pude notar por un pequeño instante unos pequeños destellos rojos en su oscura mirada, pero él se alejó bruscamente de mí.

-eres una tonta…- dijo en tono reprobatorio

Yo no entendía nada de esta situación, así que sólo seguí viendo su tenue figura en silencio. Él me daba la espalda como si tratara de razonar algo, tratando de hallar una explicación a mis palabras.

Tremenda noche era esta, me estaba empezando a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza de sólo estar aquí y para aumentarle estaba Sasuke molesto por alguna razón desconocida, el farol que comenzaba a fallar, y la noche que disminuía su temperatura haciéndome temblar del frío. ¿Por qué no pude quedarme en mi casa? ¿Por qué tuve que salir? La respuesta sencilla, el recuerdo de mi madre pero ahora en estos momentos prefiero estar llorando y compadeciéndome a mi misma en vez de estar en esta situación.

-¿qué leías?- me preguntó Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos y esta vez ya se encontraba más calmado

-un libro- ¡vaya! segunda vez que no tartamudeo un nuevo récord para mí

-eso ya lo sé, ¿sobre qué trata?- me dijo con superioridad y un poco de sarcasmo

-e-es u-un re-reco-p-pilatorio de hi-historias…- le dije un poco sonrojada y bajando mi vista lo que hizo que mis mechones cayeran frente a mí, él frunció el ceño

-¿qué historias?-

-d-de v-vampiros- dije en un susurro casi inaudible que el escuchó a la perfección entonces la curiosidad volvió a estar presente en sus ojos a la vez que dejaba de fruncir el ceño y daba un paso frente a mí

-¿y qué dice?-

-p-pues s-son a-algunas f-fabulas y o-otras a-ano-t-taciones d-de c-ca-cazadores-

-…-

Lo miré por el rabillo de mi flequillo, se encontraba meditando mi respuesta y la verdad era que ya no se veía tan atemorizante como cuando estaba enfadado. En ese momento quise acercarme un poco más a él, quise estar a su lado pero eso era estúpido y sin sentido así que volví a mirar el piso.

-dámelo-

Dijo finalmente cortando el silencio que había entre nosotros, yo levante mi cabeza extrañada y la duda debió reflejarse en mis ojos pues dio un suspiro de fastidio, para acercarse más a mí y extenderme la mano como esperando a que le diera algo.

-no voy a volverlo a repetir- dijo molesto –dame el libro-

Otra vez esa onda de calor pasó por mi cuerpo y sin voluntad propia le entregué el libro de mi madre. Él lo tomo bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse sin siquiera despedirse o decir algo más. Yo me quedé ahí unos minutos más mirando embobada el camino por el que se había ido.

Luego aún confusa me di la vuelta con dirección a mi casa.

* * *

15 de Noviembre de 1816

-Madre Dolorosa te han llamado los siglos. Y con razón, pues sufriste indeciblemente. Tú corazón por la espada traspasado recuerda que con viva imagen que bien eres Maestra es saber bien sufrir… -

El padre se encontraba recitando la oración "Ante El Sufrimiento" en la catedral de Suel con voz apagada casi maquinalmente, yo lo oía intentando alejar los vacíos y confusos recuerdos de la noche en la que vi a Sasuke, hace cuatro días atrás.

-Enseña a sobrellevar el sufrimiento, soportándolo con visión de eternidad,  
con esa esperanza, asociada a la Cruz reconciliadora de tu Hijo, el dulce Señor Jesús, de la que vivamente das ejemplo…-

Miré a mi derecha con un leve sonrojo, Naruto se encontraba allí con cara de aburrimiento y Sakura mirándolo de forma reprobatoria por su comportamiento. Yo sonreí, estar al lado de Naruto siempre causaba ese efecto en mí. Yo lo amaba demasiado y mientras más tiempo compartiera con él me convertía en la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Adicional después de la misa iríamos juntos a la Oficina de Cazadores para la misión del día de hoy, que casualmente nos tocaría juntos. Hoy era mi día de suerte y nada podría cambiarlo, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-Me atrevo a pensar que el misterio del dolor muchas veces se te hizo abrumador, como hoy siento el mío. Auxíliame, pues, ¡oh poderosa intercesora!, obtenme la gracia que me permita aprender y vivir intensamente tu ejemplo y lección-

-¡Que así sea!- dijimos todos los que nos encontrábamos allí

Luego el padre dio su bendición y nos fuimos rumbo a nuestras obligaciones. Sakura nos acompaño un trecho del camino pues el hospital en el que trabajaba estaba a unas calles de la Oficina.

-bueno, aquí me despido nos vemos- nos dijo Sakura sonriente mientras entraba al hospital

Naruto y yo la despedimos con la mano, y noté que Naruto se le quedo viendo en su dirección para luego con una sonrisa radiante y su hermosos ojos azules mirarme a mí con emoción.

-ya quiero saber qué misión nos tocará- me dijo muy feliz

- y-yo t-también- le dije un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto era la persona más importante para mí, a su lado el tormentoso recuerdo de la perdida de mi madre no me hacía efecto. Él era mi luz, una que nunca se apagaría pues siempre estaba lleno de energía, era valiente y muy persistente. Yo lo admiraba por eso, nunca se dejaba llevar por los comentarios ajenos, él creía en si mismo, no como yo.

Cuando me ponía a recordar la historia de Naruto, siempre terminaba recordándome lo patética que era pues él tenía problemas peores que los míos y aún así tenía sueños y sonrisas verdaderas.

Los padres de él habían muerto hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando él apenas era un bebé. Por ello nunca los conoció y quedo al cuidado de su abuelo quien era uno de los mejores cazadores en Suel. Además de eso, hubo un pequeño accidente cuando tenía los tres años, su abuelo había llevado a su mansión el espíritu de un monstruo legendario y lo escondió en uno de sus laboratorios con el fin de investigarlo pero Naruto rompió lo que mantenía encerrado al espíritu quedando atrapado en su cuerpo. Por esa razón muchos en la ciudad de Suel lo llamaban monstruo pues Naruto había adquirido algunas de las habilidades de dicho monstruo. Siempre con el desprecio de la gente él aun sonreía y aspiraba por ocupar el puesto de Grand Protecteur, quién era el líder de los cazadores.

Yo confiaba en él y lo apoyaba. Yo sabía muy bien que él era capaz de conseguir aquel puesto y sabía que sería uno de los mejores al igual que su padre, quien ocupó ese puesto antes de morir.

-¿Hinata ocurre algo?- me preguntó con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad

-n-no e-es n-nada- le dije nerviosamente jugando con mis dedos y sonrojándome aún más

Él sonrió por mi actitud

-si que eres rara- me dijo con felicidad

Yo me sonroje más, yo sabía que no me lo decía a mal él nunca lastimaría a alguien o se burlaría de ella. Muchas han sido mis ilusiones en las que tengo algún futuro con Naruto a mi lado. Siempre son tontas y cursis, aunque eso se debe a que leo muchos libros románticos en donde la protagonista se queda con el héroe y viven felices juntos.

Entonces a mi memoria vino la imagen de Sasuke alejándose de mí, aquella noche en el parque. No lo había vuelto a ver ni con él mi preciado libro. ¿Para qué se lo llevó? ¿Y por qué se lo di? Suspire resignada, no me entendía ni yo misma.

-¡por fin llegamos!- exclamó mi radiante amigo con una gran sonrisa

La Oficina de Cazadores era una gran edificación de piedra marrón claro que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Era increíblemente alto, desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad de Suel y sus alrededores. Poseía grandes ventanales de hierro y vidrio transparente. También estaba distribuido de una forma organizada. En el primer piso era donde los civiles pedían nuestros servicios, allí solo se encontraban recepcionistas y muchos escritorios con enormes carpetas llenas de papeles y ordenes.

En el segundo piso, al cual se le accedía por una enorme escalera con forma de caracol que se encontraba exactamente en el centro, se ubicaban los cazadores Premier, éstos eran el rango más bajo de los cazadores el cual estaba conformado por los recién graduados y sólo cumplían misiones de recopilación de información. En el tercer piso, estaban los cazadores Coté, éstos eran un nivel más alto que los Premier y se ocupaban de misiones de rastreo. En el cuarto piso, estaban los cazadores Tertiare, ahí era donde estábamos Naruto y yo y otros compañeros nuestros, nos encargábamos de las misiones de eliminación las cuales eran bastante peligrosas.

Al quinto piso, se encontraban los cazadores Besondere ellos eran siempre los líderes en las misiones de eliminación y nos acompañaban a nosotros los Tertiare, eran bastante fuertes y con grandes capacidades mi primo y la mayoría de mi familia pertenecían a este grupo. Extrañamente al sexto piso no se le podía acceder si no eras miembro de los cazadores Versteckt, yo no sabía mucho de ellos y mantenían su identidad oculta por medio de extrañas mascaras de hierro plateado. Y en el séptimo y último piso se encontraba la oficina del Grand Protecteur, quién era el más poderoso de todos los cazadores y era quien asignaba las misiones a y dirigía de alguna forma la seguridad de la ciudad de Suel.

-detesto subir estas escaleras- dijo Naruto con molestia

-y-ya f-falta p-poco, t-ten p-pa-paciencia- le dije con voz pausada y una sonrisa amable

Él dio un largo suspiro y continuamos con nuestro ascenso. En el camino nos encontramos con varios compañeros, entre ellos estaban Kiba y Shino mis dos mejores amigos aparte de Naruto, claro está. Ellos los conocía desde pequeña y al igual que yo pertenecían a los cazadores Tertiare. Kiba pertenecía a la Casa Inuzuka quien era reconocida por usar perros como un arma adicional en sus misiones, el perro de Kiba se llamaba Akamaru y antes hacía dos o tres años era tan pequeño que Kiba lo llevaba sobre su cabeza pero ahora era realmente gigante tanto así que te puedes montar en él. Kiba tenía 16 años era de piel morena y cabello con ojos castaños, poseía dos rayas rojas a ambos lados de su rostro era un rasgo característico de su familia pues todos las tenían. Shino en cambio tenía todo su rostro cubierto y no se le podía ver bien y era muy bueno en el rastreo muy pocas veces decía algo y era sumamente reservado.

Yo los apreciaba bastante, pues eran de las primeras personas que me hablaron y me quisieron cuando era pequeña.

-y-ya l-llegamos Na-Naruto- le dije colocándome frente a una puerta de madera oscura al final de un gran pasillo que daba frente de la escalera de caracol

-¡por fin!- dijo Naruto sonriendo y abre la puerta bruscamente -¿Cuál es la misión vieja Tsunade?- dijo entrando en la oficina de la Grand Protecteur

-¡qué falta de respeto eres! ¡Ya te dije que no me llames vieja!- gritó la Grand Protecteur Tsunade

Era una mujer de cuerpo muy voluptuoso, con cabello rubio y ojos color miel, tenía unos 50 años pero aparentaba de menos, es una de las mejores cazadoras femeninas y nuestra Grand Protecteur desde hace tres años. Era de carácter fuerte y tenía cierta debilidad por la cerveza de Suel. En ese momento se encontraba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio de madera oscura en el que había varias montañas de papeles y libros acumulados.

Su asistente era su sobrina Shizune, quien tenía el cabello negro y corto y unos ojos del mismo color, era alguien muy amable y sumamente nerviosa cuando Tsunade se enojaba también perteneció a los cazadores Versteckt, por lo tanto era muy buena.

-Señora Tsunade por favor, cálmese- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿cuál es la misión, Grand Protecteur?- le pregunte a Tsunade tratando de evitar alguna pelea que surgiría entre ella y Naruto. Siempre terminaba Naruto severamente golpeado de aquellas peleas y todo porque le llamaba vieja.

-bueno, deben eliminar un baragón que se encuentra en El Bosque de Crawl parece que ha estado matando a algunos humanos que han cruzado la frontera- dijo Tsunade leyendo un papel que había a su derecha –irán con Kakashi, reúnanse con él en la muralla Sur, parten inmediatamente-

-de acuerdo- dijimos Naruto y yo al mismo tiempo y nos dimos la vuelta para salir de la oficina

-Hinata, puedo hablar un momento contigo- me preguntó Tsunade antes de que me fuera

Naruto me sonrió y dijo que me esperaría fuera

-¿Qué sucede Grand Protecteur?- le pregunté con suma curiosidad

-¿Qué paso hace cuatro días que tu padre se molestó?- me preguntó con seriedad mirándome fijamente –pues te viste incapacitada durante estos días y no pude darte ninguna misión-

Me sentí un tanto incómoda con la pregunta pues me hizo recordar el castigo que mi padre me impuso al haber llegado a casa después de mi encuentro con Sasuke.

-s-solo s-salí a c-caminar y no volví a tiempo, n-no f-fue n-nada- le dije nerviosamente mirando el suelo

-pues que no se repita mira que te necesito aquí, y sabes los problemas que te traerían si faltas tanto-

-l-lo s-se-

-por cierto, dentro de dos días va a realizarse el baile de Otoño, tú y tu familia están invitadas, se realizará aquí, lo más probable es que estés de vuelta mañana por la tarde así que te aviso con tiempo-

-s-si-

-ya puedes irte-

* * *

-¡Hinata!- gritó Naruto clavando su espada en el brazo derecho del baragón el cual empezó a gemir con una voz aguda y repulsiva tratando de golpear a Naruto con sus garras

Yo corrí velozmente en dirección a ellos con ambas espadas en alto apuntando a la espalda del baragón, con fuerza le clavé una en el lado izquierdo y otra en el derecho. Las fauces del monstruo se cerraron y abrieron a pocos centímetros del rostro de Naruto, por lo que sacamos nuestras espadas del cuerpo del animal y nos pusimos a cierta distancia de éste.

-es bastante fuerte- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa luego miró a su derecha

Yo volteé en la misma dirección, ahí se encontraba Kakashi combatiendo ágilmente contra otro baragón un poco más grande que el que acabamos de herir Naruto y yo. El baragón volvió a gritar mientras se abalanzaba hacía nosotros. Naruto se colocó frente a mí y de un tajo le cortó la cabeza al baragón. Una sangre negra surgió a borbotones del corte y el cuerpo cayó de costado. Yo me di la vuelta y me dispuse a ayudar a Kakashi.

Éste se encontraba disparando a la bestia con sus dos pistolas de metal, pero la bestia no quería retroceder y lanzaba zarpazos con sus garras a Kakashi en un intento de herirlo, pero él era muy bueno y esquivaba todos sus ataques. Entonces de un salto me coloqué detrás de la bestia y le corte la cabeza con ambas espadas llenándome un poco de aquella sangre negra. Naruto, Kakashi y yo comenzamos a jadear del esfuerzo, pues llevábamos ya bastantes minutos en esta pelea, resulta que el baragón que nos habían encargado eliminar tenía a tres compañeros más y por ello nos costó un poco.

-gracias Hinata- me dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa aunque no podía saberlo muy bien pues cubría su cara con un pañuelo negro sólo dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales el izquierdo se encontraba cerrado y con una cicatriz atravesándolo.

-¡eso si que estuvo sencillo!- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Todos nos encontrábamos llenos de barro, sangre y sudor. Pero no se notaban mucho las dos últimas pues vestíamos de negro. Mi cabello me lo había recogido en una cola alta, envaine mis espadas a ambos lados de mis caderas.

Kakashi era un cazador Besondere que había pertenecido también al Verveckt. Tenía unos 33 años y era sumamente atractivo. Su cabello caía un poco de lado y era plateado algo bastante extraño, era una persona muy tranquila y que muy pocas veces hablaba de su vida, también siempre llegaba retrasado a alguna cita diciendo bastantes excusas. Era un cazador bastante fuerte y un genio en toda regla, al igual que mi primo.

-bueno, es hora de regresar- dijo Kakashi guardando sus pistolas en sus respectivos estuches. Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Suel.

Naruto comenzó a seguirlo, mientras yo arrojaba tres fósforos uno a cada cuerpo de baragón muerto, para eliminar el fétido olor que desprendían y evitar que pudieran tomar sus cuerpos alguna otra criatura. Luego me fui caminando tras de ellos.

-Hinata, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana?- me preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

-s-si- contesté yo sonrojándome un poco

-que bien, si no estaría completamente aburrido- me dijo riendo

Yo me sonroje aún más. Un baile con Naruto, era demasiado hermoso y sería real.

-además quiero que mañana estés presente pues voy a hacer algo muy importante-

-¿q-qué e-es e-eso t-tan i-importante?-

-ya lo sabrás-

* * *

Llegamos a Suel a la mañana del día siguiente completamente agotados, Kakashi se ofreció a llevar el reporte a donde la Grand Protecteur por lo tanto Naruto y yo nos fuimos a descansar a nuestras casas, quedando de vernos en el baile de esta noche.

La felicidad no cabía en mí, un baile con Naruto no podía ser más increíble. Me gustaría saber que es aquello tan importante que irá a hacer. No puedo esperar más.

Iba caminando en dirección a mi casa cuando sentí que alguien me observaba pero siempre miraba a mi alrededor y no veía nada, todo el mundo estaba ocupado en sus cosas, así que comencé a sentirme un poco extraña, tal vez sólo fueran mis nervios y el cansancio de haber dormido dos noches seguidas a la intemperie.

Al llegar a mi casa decidí irme directamente a mi habitación, pues no deseaba estar con mi padre ni mi hermana, pues sólo me tratarían como una basura. Entré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar de mi presencia en aquella casa, crucé varios pasillos y subí al segundo piso de la mansión, suspiré aliviada cuando estaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación. La abrí con cuidado y mi tranquilidad fue reemplazada con la frustración. Mi linda hermana se encontraba allí con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-hola, hermana ¿cómo te fue en la misión?- me preguntó burlona y mirándome de arriba abajo como contemplando mi aspecto

-muy bien, Hanabi- le dije dulcemente mientras soltaba mi cabello dejándolo caer por mi espalda

Eso le molesto, siempre le molesta cuando le hablo así, ella nunca conseguiría mí enojo.

-¿te salvaron de nuevo?-

-no, no lo hicieron ahora te pido que salgas de mi habitación- le dije con una sonrisa amable en el rostro

Ella se levantó de mi cama y caminó orgullosa hasta mi puerta pero antes de salir me dijo sonriendo socarronamente:

-padre dice que te alistes para el baile de esta noche y que no causes vergüenza-

Yo asentí con la cabeza, otra vez me golpearon en el pecho con sus palabras ¿es que acaso les divierte herirme? Parece que sí, pues no hay día en el que no me tachen de débil o vergüenza para la familia. Finalmente Hanabi salió de mi habitación y me acosté sobre mi cama observando el techo de mi habitación. Estuve en esa posición hasta que pensé en que sería mejor comenzar a arreglarme para el baile.

Tomé un largo baño con agua tibia para relajar mis músculos y lavé muy bien mi cabello pues tenía en algunos mechones barro y sangre seca. Al salir sobre mi cama había un hermoso vestido dorado de mangas largas con bordes rojos. El vestido tenía unos estampados de flores en la zona del centro delantera y lo demás algunas flores cosidas con un hilo dorado un poco más oscuro que el del vestido para que resaltase. También dejaron una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes con algunas cruces encerradas en óvalos.

* * *

((Para que tengan una mejor visión del vestido vean este link: .?imgname=sbmu-tud-boleyn1_ es strongblade antes del .com por si no se ve))

* * *

-Señorita Hinata- dijo una doncella haciendo una pequeña reverencia –yo la arreglaré para esta noche-

-muchas gracias- le dije con una sonrisa

Me acerqué a la cama y con ayuda de la doncella me puse el vestido dorado el cual se ceñía perfectamente a mi figura. Tomé asiento en un pequeño banco amueblado frente a la peinadora, la doncella comenzó a desenredar mi cabello con un cepillo de madera.

-La Señorita Hinata tiene un hermoso cabello- me decía con dulzura

Yo sólo sonreía mientras veía mi reflejo en los tres grandes espejos de la peinadora. Con manos ágiles echó mi cabello hacia atrás y lo dividió por la mitad, la parte superior la recogía en una trenza colocando unas pequeñas flores de oro en ella y la parte inferior de mi cabello quedo suelto cubriendo mi espalda. Me aplicó un maquillaje suave debido a que según ella yo era muy hermosa y sólo debía aplicarme un maquillaje un poco natural.

Cuando estuve lista, la doncella no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa de orgullo por su trabajo y yo sólo le agradecía con una sonrisa. Mi primo como siempre fue a buscarme a mi habitación y juntos bajamos al gran salón en donde se encontraba mi padre, mi hermana, y otros miembros de la Casa Hyuga. Yo me subí al mismo carruaje que mi padre y mi hermana, desgraciadamente Neji se fue en otro por lo que el viaje fue bastante incómodo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas de la Oficina de Cazadores, lugar donde se realizaría el baile de otoño. Todos nos bajamos con la cara en alto pues éramos la Casa Hyuga y como tal debemos comportarnos. Así dijo mi padre antes de bajar.

* * *

El salón se encontraba bellamente decorado con flores violetas y azules por todas partes. En el lado derecho al final del salón se encontraba la orquesta tocando hermosas piezas para bailar, del otro lado las grandes mesas con aperitivos en ella ubicados de una forma sencilla con motivo de la fiesta. Mucha gente se encontraba conversando y bailando animadamente, yo buscaba a Naruto con la mirada pero sin que mi padre se diera cuenta.

Nos encontrábamos a uno de los lados del salón todos en silencio con la mirada en alto.

Quería irme de allí, no soportaba un momento más estar con mi familia, el silencio y la frialdad de mi padre eran insoportables. Las palabras que me había dicho en el carruaje volvieron a apoderarse de mi mente.

*****flashback*****

**Me encontraba mirando por la ventana del carruaje las calles de Suel iluminadas por los faroles con total aburrimiento.**

**-Hinata, espero que no me avergüences en la fiesta- dijo mi padre con voz cortante y fría **

**Yo volteé a verlo, fatal error, su mirada era cruel y molesta siempre dedicada solamente a mí.**

**-s-si p-padre- dije bajando la mirada**

**-levanta la cabeza y deja de tartamudear, un Hyuga jamás hace eso, ¿entendiste?- **

**-si- dije tratando de mantener su mirada**

*****fin flashback*****

-Señor Hyuga-

Aquella voz, hizo que mi corazón palpitara loco de felicidad, Naruto se encontraba frente a mi padre haciendo una reverencia y con el rostro serio. Me quedé sorprendida ¿Naruto serio?

-Joven Uzumaki- dijo mi padre con su típica voz fría y cortante haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza

-¿me permite el honor de bailar con su hija esta pieza?- pregunto Naruto educadamente

¡Esperen! ¿Naruto educado? ¿Acaso el mundo está de revés?

Mi padre me miró ceñudo un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza. Naruto se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano, yo la tomé con mucha alegría y juntos caminamos hacía la pista de baile donde las demás parejas se encontraban bailando.

La orquesta había comenzado a tocar el Cello suite no. 6 de Bach, yo no cabía de la felicidad iba a bailar con Naruto una de mis piezas favoritas.

* * *

((Si quieren oír la canción para que entren en ambiente este es el link: .com/watch?v=VGfykyQ0_So ))

* * *

-gracias- le dije muy bajito colocando mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho a la vez que él colocaba su mano derecha en mi cintura.

-¿por qué?- me preguntó sonriente

-pues ya estaba empezando a aburrirme- le dije con una sonrisa

Él se rió un poco, y juntos comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Me sentía en un sueño uno hermoso y real. Estaba bailando con la persona que amaba, la persona que me llenaba de una profunda felicidad.

Paso a paso nos fuimos moviendo por la pista, alguna que otra vez me decía algo al oído y yo sólo me reía a la vez que me sonrojaba por su cercanía. La música sonaba melodiosa y preciosa por todos los Cellos que había. Nunca olvidaría aquella noche bailando con él.

-por cierto, estás muy hermosa- me susurro al oído

-muchas gracias- dije adquiriendo un tono más rojizo en mis mejillas en toda la noche no había tartamudeado y eso era demasiado bueno.

-estoy un poco nervioso-

-¿por qué?-

-es que hoy le voy a confesar de mis sentimientos a alguien muy importante para mí-

Mi corazón palpitó como loco, eso era lo importante que iba a hacer y él me quería presente, un pequeño trozo de esperanza cruzó mi mente, tal vez esa persona fuera yo si era así sería completamente feliz.

-¿y quién es ella?

-es la chica más hermosa que haya conocido, es inteligente, amable, dulce he estado enamorado de ella desde hace tres años-

"_¡no puede ser! ¿Esto no es un sueño?"_ me dije a mi misma con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿y como se lo dirás?-

-pues cuando acabe esta pieza Tsunade va a dar una pequeña bienvenida y ahí yo aprovecharé y le confesaré mis sentimientos frente a todos-

-¿ella se encuentra aquí?-

-si, bastante cerca, ¿tú crees que me rechace?-

-¿por qué dices eso?-

-es que no estoy muy seguro-

-Naruto, eres una persona valiente, fuerte, alegre y aquella chica que no guste de ti es porque está muy mal ¿oíste?-

-gracias, Hinata-

En eso la orquesta dejó de tocar, Naruto sonrió nerviosamente y nos fuimos separando. Tsunade se encontraba en la escalera de caracol ubicada en el centro del salón.

-es hora de la verdad- me dijo Naruto antes de irse donde Tsunade y colocarse al lado de ella. Yo me coloqué en frente un poco apartada, con la mirada pude ver a Sakura un poco más al frente, también vi a Kiba, a Shino a mi primo con Ten Ten y Lee. Había venido mucha gente conocida, me encontraba nerviosa, por fin se iba a cumplir mi más anhelado sueño, me sonroje de pensarlo y lo vi fijamente llena de felicidad.

-bueno, bienvenidos sean todos y muchas gracias por asistir esperamos que disfruten de esta fiesta durante lo que queda de noche y ahora unas palabras de nuestro amigo Naruto- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras todos aplaudíamos.

Naruto dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa.

-esta noche quiero declararle mis sentimientos a una chica realmente especial para mí- dijo dio un respiro y luego continuo- he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tres años completos, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido y yo sé que soy sumamente torpe y a veces desesperante y no tengo nada más que ofrecerte que mi amor-

La felicidad me cubrió por completo, no podía dejar de sonreír e inconscientemente di un paso al frente sin dejar de ver a Naruto.

-por eso, te hago la siguiente pregunta ¿te casarías conmigo. . .- empezó a decir, mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más –Haruno Sakura?

"_¿Qué?"_ mi mundo se cayó a pedazos con esas palabras, mi felicidad y mis sueños se destrozaron fácilmente viendo con tristeza la emoción y la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Sakura…

* * *

**N/A: bueno listo! Aquí termina el capítulo III de ETERNITY BREATH espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno y les guste la conversación entre Hinata y Sasuke, pues tuve muuuuuchas ideas para esa conversación pero terminé optando por esta.. . Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron! Impresionante la cantidad estoy muy feliz de verdad que si! xD la canción que me inspiro para este cap fue obvio la melodía de Bach que coloqué allí y el OPENING de KARIN (CHIBI VAMPIRE) disculpen el retraso pero es que estuve un poco ocupada y mi querida hermanita acaparó el computador. **

**Por si acaso un baragón es un monstruo asqueroso de magma negra que se esconde en marismas y bosques. Disculpen si no lo puse en la historia.**

**Weno hasta el próximo cap!**

**Besos**

**Kirumi**


	5. Capítulo IV: Luna

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: bueno, me tarde creo q bastante en actualizar! Y mi excusa es la expo-química q tuve q hacer en el cole y pues fue un estrés total, adicional mi hermana cumple el domingo sus lindos doce añitos! xDD kawaiii aunque va a seguir siendo la misma mente polla que siempre! Pero weno este capítulo está dedicado a mi sister por su cumple, espero le guste pues estuve planeándolo muy meticulosamente en mi mente! Ah! y también a todos los que leen mi fic y me dan apoyo con sus reviews. . . pero weno las demás dudas las aclarare al final del capítulo! La canción usada en mi inspiración del día de hoy es de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ((sip tengo una ligera obsesión con esta serie)) la canción se llama SHIP OF FOOLS espero les guste!**

-diálogos-

((Momento d canción o intervención mía))

"_pensamientos"_

*****flashback*****

##Sueños##

Fragmentos del libro (después de las dos líneas)

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior. . ._

_-por eso, te hago la siguiente pregunta ¿te casarías conmigo. . .- empezó a decir, mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más –Haruno Sakura?_

"_¿Qué?" mi mundo se cayó a pedazos con esas palabras, mi felicidad y mis sueños se destrozaron fácilmente viendo con tristeza la emoción y la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Sakura…_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Luna**

**

* * *

**

-¿entonces, qué dices?- preguntó Naruto ligeramente sonrojado y nervioso con su perfecta sonrisa en el rostro.

Mi vista fue a parar al suelo y trate de ocultar mi rostro, me sentía completamente vacía y quería llorar, llorar hasta morir pero aun una vaga y ridícula ilusión rondaba por mi mente. Tal vez a Sakura no le gustase Naruto, tal vez podía aun cumplirse mis tontos e infantiles sueños, sólo necesitaba una palabra.

-¡acepto!- dijo Sakura sonriendo muy emocionada –yo también te amo, Naruto-

Sentí mi pecho contraerse del dolor que me causaba estar allí, ojala no hubiese venido, ojala no me hubiese ilusionado, ¿Por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de él?, ¿por qué no vi sus sentimientos hacía Sakura? ¿Por qué no podía odiarla como tanto quisiera hacer en este momento? La respuesta simple, porque soy una chica débil, tonta, ilusa y tímida.

Levante mi vista otra vez, pero no debí haberlo hecho, como siempre voy sumando error tras error. Sakura se encontraba tomando las manos de Naruto, ambos sonreían y se miraban con ternura y amor, aquellos ojos azules la miraban a ella y no a mí. Era obvio, ella era mucho más bonita que yo, más inteligente, más valiente, más decidida, yo no era nada en comparación.

La gente a mi alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a la futura pareja, parecía que sólo a mi me entristecía aquel compromiso. El salón que antes me había parecido hermoso y de ensueño, ahora era algo oscuro y doloroso, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa y alegre algo que me hizo sentir aún peor. Una a una todas las personas se acercaban a la feliz pareja.

Sakura estaba realmente radiante, su cabello rosado caía con hermosas ondulaciones por su espalda, tenía un hermoso vestido verde jade como sus ojos, con pequeños dibujos de flores hechos en hilo dorado, estaba hermosamente maquillada. Decidí darme la vuelta, no quería contemplarlos ni un momento más.

Salí del salón sin que nadie notara mi ausencia, corrí por las calles a todo lo que podía sosteniendo mí vestido en las manos y con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. No sabía a dónde ir, no tenía un lugar específico al cual quisiera ir, sólo estaba huyendo como siempre, como aquella vez.

_Cobarde_

El reproche de mi padre resonó en mis oídos con fuerza, esperaba que se callara en este momento me sentía demasiado destrozada como para sumarle los recuerdos de la muerte de mi madre, y los reclamos de mi padre. Porque yo tenía la culpa, siempre la tuve.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, no sé en qué momento había dejado de correr pero para cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentada sobre mis rodillas y el suelo lleno de hojas, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro, llorando en aquella zona del parque en la que tuve mi segundo encuentro con Sasuke.

Seguí llorando pues no había nada que pudiera hacer, yo lo amaba demasiado y como tonta me había ilusionado el creer que Naruto sería mi príncipe, aquel que me rescataría de mi familia, que me amaría tal como yo lo hacía, aquel que se convertiría en mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos. Que estúpida había sido al llegar a pensar en esas vagas ilusiones.

_Es la chica más hermosa que haya conocido, es inteligente, amable, dulce he estado enamorado de ella desde hace tres años_

La voz de Naruto cubrió la de mi padre, y sus palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en mi pecho. Llore con más intensidad, ¿acaso yo no podría ser feliz? Primero mi madre, ahora Naruto. Ya no lo soporto, la sonrisa sincera que me regalaba Naruto a mí, nunca fue más que de pura amistad, en cambio yo me aferraba con tanta fuerza de algo que no existía y nunca existió. Mi mundo giraba en torno a Naruto, si él era feliz yo también, si estaba triste yo también y hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por animarlo. Neji tenía razón, siempre me dijo que debía pasar más tiempo con otras personas, tratar de no estar tan pendiente de Naruto pero no le hice caso, todo porque mi corazón ilusionado se negaba a creer en el rechazo.

¿Por qué tengo que cometer tantos errores? ¿Es que acaso no puedo ser feliz?

Aparto mis manos del rostro y las junto sobre mi pecho, para intentar llenar el vacío y la soledad que me corroen como un veneno mortal. Una sonrisa melancólica surcó mi rostro y mis ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar dejaron de mirar el suelo. Levante mi vista al cielo y pude contemplar la hermosa luna blanca brillando sobre mí, acompañada de sus amigas las estrellas. Aún recuerdo muy bien la historia que me contó mi madre de la luna.

*****Flashback*****

**-mami, ¿por qué la luna y las estrellas están juntas?- pregunté con curiosidad mirando el cielo nocturno en el jardín de la mansión**

**-pues hace mucho tiempo, cuando los seres humanos y las criaturas no poblaban este mundo, la luna había salido a dar un pequeño paseo pues se sentía un poco triste- comenzó a contar mi mamá tomándome entre sus brazos y acariciando mi cabello **

"–**En ese momento el Sol también estaba dando un paseo y tropezaron, ambos se disculparon y el Sol pensó que la luna era lo más hermoso que había visto así que le sonrió y la invito a pasear con él. La Luna pensó que el Sol era muy apuesto y aceptó encantada, conversaron sobre tantas cosas que el tiempo se escapó de sus manos y terminaron viéndose siempre, ambos se enamoraron-"**

**-¿y se amaban mucho?- pregunté con una sonrisa**

**-mucho, nunca se separaron siempre estaban juntos riendo y queriéndose, pero con el paso del tiempo Dios pensó que el mundo estaba muy vacío y temía que todo lo hermoso que estuviese allí se perdiera, así que comenzó a crear a los animales, las criaturas y a los seres humanos- siguió contando mi madre sonriéndome con cariño **

"–**pero algo faltaba, aquellas creaciones necesitaban de dos cosas, luz y oscuridad entonces un día vio al Sol y la Luna y sabía que ellos eran los correctos. Le dijo al Sol que el daría energía y luz en lo que se conocería como día y la Luna iluminaria y guiaría a los perdidos por la oscuridad que se conocería como noche, ambos se rehusaron en un principio pues si aceptaban significaría su separación pero Dios les dijo que si no lo hacían morirían todas sus creaciones y nadie sería feliz. Al final terminaron aceptando, la Luna se despidió del sol entre lagrimas y el Sol entre palabras de amor-"**

**-pero eso es muy triste-**

**-pues si, el mundo creado por Dios comenzó a prosperar, cada vez crecían y nacían más de sus creaciones, Dios se sentía satisfecho pero algo le preocupó-**

**-¿qué?-**

**-la Luna se sentía tan sola sin el Sol que estaba comenzando a apagarse, muy pronto moriría de la tristeza y la soledad, también el Sol se preocupó pero no podía hacer nada pues si se alejaba de su puesto e iba a donde su amada, el mundo sería un completo caos. **

"**-Así que le pidió ayuda a Dios, que creara algo que ayudase a su amada, no quería seguir viéndola morir y además si ella lo hacía, él la seguiría inmediatamente pues no viviría en un mundo sin ella. Dios estuvo mucho tiempo pensando cuál sería la forma de prevenir todo aquello, hasta que un día le dijo al Sol que le diese un poco de su luz, éste aceptó-"**

"**-Llegó la noche la Luna se encontraba llorando extrañando a su amado cuando Dios apareció y le dijo que a partir de este día ya no estaría sola, entonces liberó la luz que el Sol le había dado y en el cielo miles de pequeños soles se colocaron sonrientes cerca de la Luna quien maravillada no dejaba de mirar a aquellos pequeños rayos de luz. Dios volvió a hablar y llamo a aquellas luces estrellas, también dijo que ellas siempre estarían allí acompañándola para que nunca más se sintiese sola-"**

**-¡Qué hermosa historia! Ahora la luna ya no estará solita-**

**-no, nunca-**

**-ni yo tampoco, ¿cierto?- miré a mi madre sonriendo con una ilusión en mis ojos**

**-nunca, mi pequeña-**

**-te quiero mami- le dije abrazándola**

**-yo también- me dijo y me dio un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza**

*****fin flashback*****

Todas las noches seguidas a esa le pedía a mi madre que me contara aquella historia, era como una costumbre. Yo creía fuertemente en el hecho de que nunca estaría sola, que siempre tendría un sol o estrellas que me acompañasen. Que equivocada estuve, pues ahora en estos momentos estoy sola, completamente sola, vacía y destrozada. Todo porque aquel que pensé sería mi sol, no me pertenecía y sólo alumbraría a otra.

Seguí contemplando el cielo nocturno, tratando de calmar mi corazón afligido. El tiempo pasa de una forma lenta y dolorosa cuando menos lo deseas volviéndose un castigo interminable. Apreté mis manos aún más fuerte en mi pecho, ojala el tiempo se fuera rápido de mis manos, así no tendría que seguir cargando con este dolor en mi pecho y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de mi amor no correspondido.

Di un suspiro, y baje mi cabeza con resignación para cuando posé mi vista hacía al frente, me quedé sorprendida de lo que vi, o sería mejor decir a quien vi. Pues de entre todas las personas que conocía tenía que estar precisamente la que menos me hacía sentir bien. ¿Cómo no lo pude oír llegar? ¿Ha estado todo el tiempo ahí? Que patética debía de verme.

Ahí frente a mí en un absoluto silencio se encontraba Sasuke, con ambos brazos sobre su costado vestido con botas, pantalón, camisa y chaqueta negra haciendo resaltar su pálida piel. Me miraba fijamente sin ninguna otra expresión más que la frialdad, su rostro estaba sereno y su cabello un poco desordenado.

Lo miré a los ojos tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a que él estuviera allí parado viéndome en mi estado de pena y estupidez. Mala idea. Como las veces anteriores me quede atrapada en sus oscuros ojos, completamente hipnotizada por su sola presencia. Poco a poco caía en un sopor que me era familiar cada vez que estaba con él, pero este se sentía distinto, me sentía completamente atraída hacia su persona y no entendía muy bien la razón.

Mi pulso comenzó a agitarse rápidamente, sintiendo fuertemente en mi pecho el palpitar de mi alocado y frágil corazón, que en cualquier momento estallaría. Blanco y negro. Mis ojos y sus ojos. No había nada que se interpusiera entre nuestras miradas cosa que de algún modo me alegraba, mi cuerpo parecía pedir a gritos toda su atención. Mi sangre recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo con gran velocidad, me sentía que hubiera estado en una misión de lo acelerada que me encontraba.

El silencio nos acompañaba y el viento frío hacía mecer las hojas del parque y nuestros cabellos, pero nada interrumpía aquel silencio que extrañamente no era nada incomodo. Me levanté del piso y paso a paso, lentamente haciendo crujir las hojas secas debajo de mis pies me fui acercando a Sasuke, quien no se movió ni se inmutó ante lo que estaba haciendo, sólo me miraba a los ojos fríamente y yo con completa atracción. Mis manos colgaban a mis costados, haciendo contacto con la tela de mi vestido. Cada vez estaba más cerca de él, podía sentir su aroma dulce nublar todos mis sentidos.

El tiempo se había detenido para mí, o eso creo y he llegado a pensar, pues aun estoy sumergida en la oscuridad de sus ojos que por algún motivo desconocido para mí, no estaban tan vacíos cómo llegué a pensar.

Otro pasó, ya estaba muy cerca, tal vez lo más cerca que he estado de él hasta ahora, si levantara mi mano podría tocarlo y por un momento esa acción parecía querer realizarse, a mi vista y lo que había sufrido en esta noche, Sasuke parecía más un sueño que la realidad, un sueño confuso y agradable.

Me detuve justo al frente de él, sin dejar de mirarlo. De nuevo el viento nos rodeó con sus brazos invisibles, sumamente fríos entonces en un breve segundo Sasuke se acercó más a mí y en sus ojos vi algo que me estremeció, quise retroceder pero no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi mente por fin despertó y gritaba, me alertaba que estaba en peligro que me alejara pero simplemente mi cuerpo no obedecía.

Sasuke acercó una de sus manos lentamente hacia mí, y deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello mirándome a los ojos con aquella mirada de deseo, pero no un deseo cualquiera, él me miraba como si en cualquier momento me devoraría.

Mi respiración se agitó y se salió de control, al igual que mis nervios cuando sentí un leve roce de sus dedos en mi cuello. Pero aún así no retrocedí, ¿qué rayos me pasaba? ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Por qué no podía huir? Sasuke apartó su mano de mí y volvió a colocarla a un costado de él mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, cómo para examinarme mejor.

Tragué saliva su cercanía era demasiada, mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho, lo que me ocasionó un gran dolor. Sus ojos aún me miraban con aquel deseo, mientras los míos con miedo y júbilo. La verdad no me estaba sintiendo muy bien, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo completamente, dejándonos una intimidad que aborrecía pero a la vez que esperaba. Observé su rostro sereno, era perfecto, de alguna forma Sasuke no parecía tener ningún defecto. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, pero luego se calmaron cuando vi la cosa más extraña que pude haber visto en mi vida. Los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado completamente, estaban llenos de una soledad que me asfixiaba, era la misma que yo trataba de ocultar ante los demás. Y sin saber el motivo mi boca se abrió.

-es igual. . .- dije en un suave susurro

Mis palabras lo alteraron un momento, o tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación pero noté que alejaba su rostro del mío y dejó de mirarme para ver algo detrás de mí con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enojado por algo, podía notar sus puños apretados y aquella mirada que se oscurecía aún más de lo que ya era. Levanté mi mano como para tocarle, sentía la necesidad de calmarlo pues me sentía insegura y en constante peligro por su enojo. Pero una voz me detuvo e hizo que me volteara.

-Hinata-sama-

Mi primo se encontraba allí, mirando con furia y amenazadoramente a Sasuke, parecían estar en un duelo de miradas. Me sentí realmente incomoda, ambos se fulminaban con la mirada y yo en el centro. Entonces noté cómo mi primo se acercaba a mí con paso decidido, me tomó del hombro con brusquedad y me coloco detrás de él.

-¿q-qué o-ocurre n-Neji?- pregunté nerviosa

-no te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata-sama, ¿oíste?- dijo mi primo mirando a Sasuke con total repulsión

-….-

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, y luego posó su vista en mí, parecía divertido de lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo no entendía nada, jamás había oído a mi primo hablarle así a alguien. Ni tampoco lo había visto tan alterado. Neji le dio la espalda y tomándome del brazo me fue alejando de Sasuke. El brazo comenzó a dolerme de lo fuerte de su agarre, me estaba lastimando. Pero no quise decir nada pues se notaba que estaba tenso.

-Hinata-sama manténgase alejada de _él-_ me dijo dando énfasis en la última palabra

Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, habíamos estado en silencio durante un largo trecho del camino y él lo había cortado con esas palabras. ¿De quién hablaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

-¿d-de q-q-quien?- pregunté temerosa

-de aquel sujeto-

¿De Sasuke? ¿Por qué? No entendía nada el cansancio me estaba venciendo, y sumándole el dolor de mi brazo me sentía muy fuera de lugar.

-prométamelo-

Neji se detuvo y me miro a los ojos con un gesto de suplica y preocupación, soltándome el brazo. ¿Qué lo tenía tan preocupado? Muchas cosas estaban pasando esa noche.

-de acuerdo- dije suavemente

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo, y nuevamente comenzamos nuestra marcha en dirección a la mansión Hyuga, en completo silencio. Observé las calles vacías de Suel en completa tranquilidad, de alguna forma me sentía relajada de verlas así. Los faroles las iluminaban tenuemente, dando un aspecto un poco frío y solitario, tal y como me encontraba pero trate de desechar aquellos recuerdos, sabía que en el momento en el que pisara mi habitación todo el dolor guardado se escaparía de su débil prisión y haría efecto en mí. Esa noche no podría dormir en paz. Pero entonces una duda me asaltó.

-¿c-como m-me e-encontraste?- pregunté con curiosidad dirigiendo mi vista hacía Neji que se encontraba a mi lado pensativo.

-porque fue allí donde usted fue a llorar por su madre- me contesto con su tono sereno

-ya veo. . .-

Agaché mi vista hacía el suelo, no quería que mi primo viese mi tristeza, inconscientemente había ido a aquel lugar como cuando murió mi madre. Apreté mi vestido con mis manos, era demasiado predecible.

-le afectó mucho la noticia- afirmó mi primo con mucha seguridad

Yo no hice más que asentir pues otra vez la imagen de Naruto y Sakura juntos cruzó mi mente, haciendo que mi corazón se destrozase más. Mi ilusión se había arruinado.

-ellos preguntaron por ti, querían hablar contigo-

Al final parece que se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia, pero yo no quería verles la cara y no sabía cómo haría en la mañana, cuando tuviera que ver a Naruto en la oficina de cazadores, o en alguna misión. Mi primo dio un largo suspiro y terminó por quedarse en silencio.

Entonces sentí una extraña sensación, que me obligó a voltear hacía atrás. Una corriente eléctrica me había sacudido y sin que Neji se diera cuenta miré detrás de mí. La sorpresa fue impresionante pero a la vez rápida pues sólo duró unos segundos.

Segundos en los que vi a aquellos ojos rojos mirándome con soledad y suplica, pidiendo que me diese la vuelta.

* * *

20 de Noviembre de 1816

Mi vida se ha vuelto sumamente monótona, ya no me importa nada realmente, me siento desfallecer pero todo lo oculto bajo una de mis sonrisas fingidas que parecen no convencer a nadie. Mi padre se ha vuelto aun más duro conmigo, pues no estoy realizando bien las misiones además de que hui dejándolo completamente humillado en la fiesta.

Cada mañana despierto sin haber soñado nada realmente, sin haber dormido lo suficiente poco a poco mi aspecto decae, estoy mas pálida, tengo enormes ojeras, he adelgazado y mi cabello ya casi no tiene brillo, parezco una muerta viviente. Además de que vivo en constante guardia pues últimamente me he sentido vigilada.

Cuando camino por las calles solas, siempre siento una mirada taladrarme en la espalda pero para cuando volteo mi vista sólo veo a la gente ocupada en sus asuntos sin prestarle atención a una tonta como yo. Hay veces en que oigo pasos detrás de mí pero siempre que volteo esta el mismo resultado, nada.

La presión creciente que sufro me está volviendo loca, no logro dormir bien por el dolor de la perdida de Naruto, aunque como uno puede perder algo que no tuvo. Que triste y patética soy. Algunas veces en las misiones deseo que aquella bestia a la que enfrento me mate y así se lleve mi sufrimiento y mi existencia, pero por algún motivo aun hay algo que me ata a este mundo, a seguir viviendo algo que desconozco.

El día de hoy, para mi mala suerte no tengo ninguna misión y tengo la invitación a una cita que no pude rechazar. Todo porque soy una persona idiota.

*****Flashback*****

**-Hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte- me dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y mucha ilusión**

**Yo la miré sin ganas poniendo mi sonrisa fingida para que pensara que estaba interesada en lo que me iba a decir. Pero la verdad es que me sentía aburrida, siempre la quise como amiga y aun la quiero y eso es lo que me molesta, mi incapacidad para odiar a alguien, para culpar a Sakura de mi tristeza. **

**-Naruto y yo lo pensamos bastante- me dijo riendo**

**Escuchar el nombre de Naruto me dolió fuertemente en mi pecho pero traté de mantener mi sonrisa, no quería que se preocupara y empezara con su interrogatorio de preguntas.**

**-Hinata, ¿serías nuestra madrina de bodas?- preguntó tomándome las manos y con un brillo en los ojos**

**Yo me sorprendí por la pregunta, pero luego agache mi vista. Una persona como yo no debería ser su madrina, alguien que en el fondo no le gusta la idea de que ellos se casen, una egoísta como yo, me sentí avergonzada de mi actitud después de todo Naruto era feliz a su lado y aun me apreciaban como amiga. Que tonta soy. Ni siquiera debería tenerlos como amigos, soy una persona muy egoísta y que necesito ver sufrir a los demás como para compensar mi propio dolor que me cause yo misma al haberme ilusionado.**

**-¿qué dices?- me preguntó esperanzada **

**La mire con dulzura, jamás dejaría de quererlos y por mucho dolor que me cause el verlos a los dos, debía hacerlo. Asentí con la cabeza, a lo que Sakura grito emocionada y me dio un abrazo de agradecimiento. Yo me sonroje un poco pues toda la atención se vino a nosotras. **

**-entonces, mañana vienes conmigo para tu vestido- me dijo con una radiante sonrisa**

*****fin flashback*****

Suspire resignada, ir de compras con Sakura no era tan malo, aun cuando significara que compraríamos mi vestido para su boda con Naruto. Y la verdad es que estaban muy emocionados, pues habían decidido que se casarían en Diciembre, mucha gente les dijo que era muy poco tiempo pero ellos no cambiaron de parecer pues decían que mientras más pronto mejor.

Miré un momento el cielo, esta mañana era un día muy hermoso y ya casi todos los arboles de Suel no tenían hojas muy pronto vendría el frío invierno mi época favorita del año, después de la primavera.

-¡Hinata!-

Busque con mi vista a la persona que me había llamado, era Sakura estaba frente a mí con un lindo vestido azul claro con detalles plateados. Su cabello rosa estaba recogido en una trenza y su anillo de compromiso relucía en su dedo, se me comprimió el corazón al verlo pero aún así pude mantener la compostura.

-disculpa el retraso- le dije sonriendo

-tranquila, yo también acabo de llegar- me dijo con una sonrisa amable

Algo de lo que me hacía sentir mucho mejor, es que mis tartamudeos habían desparecido, por fin había superado esa etapa aunque algunas veces cuando me encontraba muy nerviosa volvía, pero en esas ocasiones era cuando escuchaba el sonido de pasos que me seguían y la sensación de que me vigilaban. No le había dicho a nadie de mis presentimientos pues no quería que se preocuparan demasiado, ya tenía suficiente con la actitud sobre protectora de Neji quien desde mi encuentro con Sasuke había estado cuidándome por si me topaba con el ojinegro otra vez. Aun no entendía el por qué a tanta precaución.

-¿por cierto no te molesta acompañarme a probarme el vestido?- me preguntó Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos

-no, descuida-

Ella me sonrió y comenzó a hablarme de unos asuntos de la boda a los cuales no les presté atención pues nuevamente sentía la mirada de alguien a mis espaldas. Mi corazón latió nervioso, cerré mis ojos y respire varias veces tratando de calmarme, no podía montar una escena frente a Sakura.

-al final Sasuke dijo que si iría a la boda- dijo mi amiga

Cuando escuché el nombre de Sasuke, comencé a prestarle un poco más de atención a mi amiga de cabello rosado. Desde aquel encuentro en la noche, no había vuelto a saber de él y era frustrante porque así como aparecía de la nada, desparecía sin dejar rastro. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle a Sasuke pero nunca lo veía y cuando lo hacía siempre me quedaba con las palabras en la boca sin nada que decir, además de que llevaba con mi libro desde hace un buen tiempo.

-¿por qué?- le pregunté con curiosidad, quería que ella siguiera hablando

-mmmm. . . no lo sé, supongo porque Naruto es su mejor amigo-

-¿cómo se conocieron ellos dos?-

-es una historia un poco graciosa- dijo mi amiga y se rió supongo que al recordarlo –Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos en el parque discutiendo por una tontería cuando tropezó con alguien, esta persona le dijo que era una atravesada y que se fijara por donde iba a lo que Naruto explotó y comenzaron a discutir-

"-Yo me quede en silencio observándolos, bueno observando a Sasuke, me pareció bastante apuesto cuando lo conocí, y luego de ese día comenzaron a tratarse como amigos aunque lo dudo porque viven peleando todo el tiempo-"

"-recuerdo que me enamoré de Sasuke, aunque comparando aquel sentimiento con el que siento ahora por Naruto, creo que era una obsesión la que tenía por Sasuke, la verdad fue muy raro, era como si me invitara a estar con él pero a la vez me sentía incomoda pero él rechazó todos mis acercamientos de una forma fría y cruel por lo que desistí-"

Yo escuchaba en silencio la historia de Sakura, al parecer yo no era la única que se sentía así con Sasuke, pero lo mío era un caso extremo pues aún cuando amaba a Naruto la presencia de Sasuke lograba controlar y absorberme por completo.

-sabes la verdad es muy extraño- dijo Sakura pensativa

-¿el qué?- pregunté volteando a verla

-nunca he visto a nadie con Sasuke, a excepción de Naruto, siempre ha estado solo es más creo que vive solo-

-¿dónde?- pregunté

Sakura me miró sorprendida, a lo que yo me sonroje. Había usado un tono de desesperación y fanatismo en mi pregunta lo más probable Sakura sacaría una respuesta errónea a mi comportamiento.

-disculpa- le dije agachando la mirada

-no hay problema, la verdad no sé exactamente donde vive ni siquiera Naruto-

-ya veo- dije aun avergonzada así que decidí cambiar el tema de conversación -¿cómo es mi vestido?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con la pregunta, perfecto había desviado su atención y otra vez se puso a hablar mientras caminábamos con tranquilidad por la calle, yo sólo intervine cuando lo creía necesario.

Así que nadie sabía donde vivía, bastante extraño y también el hecho de que se la pasara solo, aunque no tanto pues habíamos tenido dos encuentros casuales. Extrañaba mi libro, porque cada vez que volvía a la mansión y ponía un pie en mi habitación toda la angustia y el dolor regresaban a mí como si fueran viejos amigos de los cuales nunca me libraría. Por ello todo el día trataba de estar fuera para no ahogarme en mi propia depresión.

Después de un tiempo, llegamos a la hermosa tienda de una de las mejores costureras de Suel, parece que a Sakura no se le pasó ningún detalle. La tienda era bastante cómoda, había varios muebles de tapicería morada para sentarse mientras se esperaba. Un enorme espejo con marco de plata se encontraba al final detrás de la mesa donde estaba la recepcionista. Las paredes eran de un tono lila y con un montón de pinturas de caballos y flores cubriendo la mayoría de la pared. También en el centro del techo blanco, colgaba una hermosa araña de plata.

-buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- preguntó una señora de mayoría de edad, robusta de cabello negro y ojos de un tono castaño que se escondían detrás de unas gafas redondas plateadas.

-vine a probar los vestidos de mi boda- contestó mi amiga sonriendo mientras yo tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles.

-nombre-

-Haruno Sakura-

-en seguida se los traigo- dijo la señora y se fue detrás de una puerta de madera blanca

-te va a encantar Hinata, cuando lo vi sabía que era perfecto para ti- me dijo Sakura sentándose a mi lado

-¿y cuál es el tema de la boda?-

-¡pero si ya te lo dije!-

-disculpa-

-no, descuida el tema es el Otoño o como lo llamé Fantasía Otoñal- me dijo sonriendo

-¿eh?-

Sakura se rió de mi expresión. La verdad es que era algo loco casarse en invierno con motivo de otoño, nunca lo había oído pero bueno estaba hablando de Sakura y Naruto así que era de esperarse una sorpresa.

-lo sé, es raro pero es que como nos comprometimos en otoño sentimos que debemos casarnos usando eso, y no podemos esperar un año para estar juntos por lo que decidimos ese tema- me dijo sonriendo

En ese momento, apareció una chica con un vestido purpura del mismo color que el de la tapicería, debía de ser una empleada pues trajo con ella en una bandeja dos tazas de porcelana blanca y una tetera que hacía juego.

-¿gustan de un poco de té?- pregunto la chica con amabilidad

-muchas gracias- respondimos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo

La doncella colocó en una pequeña mesita de madera frente a nosotras las dos tazas y con extrema delicadeza nos sirvió el té.

-Madame Court en un momento llegará-

-gracias- dijo Sakura y luego tomó un poco de té

La doncella nos dio una sonrisa y se marchó con la bandeja, yo imité a Sakura. El té estaba sumamente delicioso y caliente podía sentir cada parte de mi cuerpo relajarse por su sabor. Miré un rato más la tienda hasta que decidí ver por el enorme ventanal en el que se exhibían los vestidos, pero me quedé congelada al ver a través de la ventana.

-¿sucede algo Hinata?- me preguntó Sakura preocupada

-n-no, e-es n-nada- dije tartamudeando pero sin apartar mi vista de la ventana

Sakura iba a voltear a ver en la dirección de mi vista cuando llegó la Sra. Court con un vestido en brazos. Mi amiga se paró de inmediato dejando la taza en la mesita y se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacía la costurera.

-Hinata, ven a probártelo- me llamó Sakura emocionada

Yo no contesté sus palabras sonaban lejanas para mis oídos, dejé la taza en la mesita y me levanté. Aún viendo por la ventana sorprendida e hipnotizada.

-¿Hinata?- Sakura sacudió levemente mi hombro fue en ese instante que volteé a verla sus ojos denotaban preocupación, y no era para menos pues estaba actuando muy extraño

-disculpa, Sakura, ahora me lo pruebo- dije con una sonrisa pero me encontraba muy agitada y ansiosa

-espera, ¿qué fue lo que viste?- me preguntó con curiosidad impidiendo que me moviera

Me puse nerviosa, cuando Sakura se ponía así siempre exigía una respuesta y era tan terca que nunca lo dejaría pasar. Traté de pensar en algo rápidamente pero tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía que decir así que agache mi vista avergonzada mientras jugaba con mis dedos. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho pues Sakura al ver que no decía nada, ella misma se asomó por la ventana y observó la calle, pestañeo varias veces y luego volvió su vista hacía mí.

-Hinata, ¿qué viste?- me preguntó

Yo levanté mi vista sorprendida, se supone que vio por la ventana así que debería saberlo y como si hubiese leído mi mente Sakura me dijo algo muy tranquilizador.

-allí no hay nada-

-l-lo q-que p-pasa e-es q-que c-cr-creí v-ver u-un p-pajarito- dije nerviosa a la vez que sentía mis mejillas arder ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-ah. . . ya veo, bueno pruébate el vestido ya quiero vértelo puesto- me dijo sonriendo

¡Vaya! se lo había creído, impresionante y eso que no se me da muy bien mentir pues me pongo sumamente nerviosa y me asalta la culpa.

-está bien- dije por fin mi tartamudeo se fue

-por aquí- dijo la Sra. Court quien había estado todo este tiempo en absoluto silencio y caminó hacía uno de los probadores

Yo la seguí junto con una sonriente Sakura.

* * *

((Aquí pongan la canción ship of fools de tsubasa! Link: .com/watch?v=uQ-7oPeIg6E))

* * *

## Podía sentir como con cada paso que daba me hundía aún más en la espesa nieve que cubría el suelo. El frío era insoportable pero no me importaba continué con mi lenta y dolorosa huida con la vista fija al frente, muy pronto llegaría a donde estaba y no podía permitirlo, no debía dejar que me alcanzase pero mi respiración se hacía cortante en mi garganta, me ardía el pecho y sentía mis manos congelarse. Caí contra la nieve completamente asustada, muy pronto me alcanzaría y yo no podría huir, no podría hacer nada. Vi cómo la nieve se teñía de rojo por debajo de mis cabellos, mi cara se congelaba al tacto de la nieve. El olor nauseabundo de la sangre llegó a mi nariz, comencé a temblar fuertemente, cada vez me costaba mantener mis ojos abiertos, debía mantenerlos abiertos o sino no sobreviviría, aunque viéndolo de algún modo no había ninguna otra opción más que morir. Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, y escuche los pasos de lo que venía persiguiéndome, estaba cerca. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, al final seguí siendo la misma chica débil y no pude ser de utilidad. . .##

Cuando abrí mis ojos asustada, noté que aún era de noche. Me lleve una mano a mi pecho y otra a mi boca para tratar de contener mi respiración agitada y el grito que quería escapar de mis labios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sueño había cambiado, y no me gustaba para nada.

-solo es una pesadilla- me dije a mí misma en un intento por calmarme pero sabía muy bien que no lo conseguiría y por tanto no podría dormir de nuevo.

Me senté al borde de mi cama con los pies flotando sin tocar el suelo. Aquella pesadilla había sido tan real, la sensación de la nieve, el olor de la sangre de _mi_ sangre, el miedo y los sonidos. ¿Por qué tenía que tener estos sueños? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿O ese era mi futuro? ¿Qué era aquello que me perseguía y le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué sangraba? Muchas preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza dándome un fuerte dolor en ella, desde el accidente en la tienda no había tenido pesadillas hasta ahora, era como si mi mente me jugara un broma cruel, manteniéndome sin nada durante un tiempo para luego soltarme un susto de muerte. "_Muerte. . ."_

Mi pesadilla era la forma en la que moría, lo podía sentir. La oscuridad de mi habitación me mantenía absorbida cosa que sólo empeoró las cosas, inhale y exhale aire una y otra vez para serenarme y pensar con claridad pues si seguía como estaba sólo estaría más asustada.

*****flashback*****

**Miré un rato más la tienda hasta que decidí ver por el enorme ventanal en el que se exhibían los vestidos, pero me quedé congelada al ver a través de la ventana.**

**-¿sucede algo Hinata?- me preguntó Sakura preocupada **

**-n-no, e-es n-nada- dije tartamudeando pero sin apartar mi vista de la ventana**

*****fin flashback*****

-aun no me creo lo que vi- me dije para mí misma recordando aquella tarde en la tienda con Sakura, después de que me había probado el vestido ella se probó el suyo y juntas pasamos la tarde organizando la boda. Pero yo me mantuve alejada y podía sentir cómo me seguía. Aún recuerdo lo que pasó después de que me despedí de Sakura.

*****flashback*****

**El sol se estaba poniendo y ya habíamos hecho todo lo que mi amiga necesitaba hacer.**

**-bueno me voy, Naruto debe estar esperándome para cenar- me dijo sonriendo y dándome un abrazo**

**-¿qué ocurre?- le pregunté extrañada por su repentina acción**

**-de verdad lo siento, Hinata- me dijo ella con tristeza y sinceridad sin dejar de abrazarme**

**Entonces una triste sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Parece ser que al final no era muy buena fingiendo, pues ella se había dado cuenta.**

**-no tenía idea de tus sentimientos, de verdad lo siento- me repitió ella separándose para mirarme a los ojos con culpabilidad**

**-descuida Sakura, sólo te pido que lo hagas feliz- le dije sonriendo pero sabía que en cualquier momento lloraría**

**-lo haré, te lo prometo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y mirándome con cariño –eres una gran amiga Hinata, y lo aprecio de verdad-**

**-tú también-**

**Ella me sonrió y luego se fue en dirección a su casa despidiéndose con la mano. Yo la vi alejarse en silencio. Después de todo Sakura es mi amiga y por mucho que me haya dolido su compromiso con Naruto no podría dejar de quererla. Sentí mis piernas fallar, ya no podría mantenerme en pie ni contener las lagrimas que deseaban salir por mis ojos. Me di la vuelta con la cabeza gacha cubriendo mi rostro con mi cabello cuando siento que tropiezo a alguien.**

**-d-disculpe f-fue m-mi c-culpa- dije entre sollozos**

**-hmp, tienes toda la razón- me dijo la persona con la que había chocado**

**La sorpresa no cabía en mí, levanté mi vista y ante mis ojos estaba Sasuke con su semblante serio y frío. **

**-de verdad que eres masoquista- me dijo serio **

**-¿a a q-que s-se re-refiere?- le pregunte tartamudeando y secando mis lagrimas**

**Sasuke siempre me encontraba en mi momento más penoso, ¿es que acaso nunca lo vería normal? Y adicional mi tartamudeo se había apoderado de mí. Él estaba vestido de negro como siempre, nunca lo he visto de ningún otro color. Su cabello como siempre desordenado y sus ojos de color ónix miraban en dirección a la puesta de sol, parecía pensar en algo.**

**-aceptaste ser su madrina- me dijo serio pero con un poco de curiosidad que apenas pude percibir**

**-e-es q-que y-yo l-los a-aprecio, y n-na-Naruto e-es f-feliz- le dije tristemente mirando mis pies**

**-que tonta-**

**Yo no dije nada, como siempre él tenía la razón yo era demasiado tonta y una masoquista pues a pesar del dolor que me causaba verlos juntos los apoyaba y los ayudaba. **

**-¿por qué te asustaste cuando me viste?- me preguntó **

**Podía sentir como clavaba su mirada en mí. Eso hizo que me pusiera sumamente nerviosa, la verdad es que cuando lo vi en la calle recostado de un muro observándome me había sorprendido pero me había entusiasmado nunca tuve miedo pero no sabía si decírselo o no.**

**-no lo voy a repetir-**

**-s-solo m-me s-so-sorprendió v-verlo e-eso e-es t-todo- **

**-….-**

**Silencio. Apenas habíamos conversado un par de veces y ya estaba comprendiendo su carácter del todo. Levanté mi vista y me alegro mucho que estuviese observando el cielo pensativo. Otra vez sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él, y extrañamente de darle algo que no sabía muy bien que era. Su olor dulce y atrayente me mareaba poco a poco haciendo que mi mente se nublara por breves instantes. Entonces me acordé de algo y decidí romper aquel tranquilo silencio que nos envolvía a ambos.**

**-¿q-que h-hacía fr-frente a l-la t-tienda?- le pregunté observándolo con curiosidad**

**No me respondió sino después de unos minutos.**

**-te iba a devolver el libro- me dijo y de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó mi preciado libro y me lo entregó mirándome a los ojos**

**-g-gracias- le dije tomándolo y entonces nuestros dedos se rozaron y sentí un aire frío recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera pero me gustó aquella sensación mi cuerpo parecía pedir a gritos ser tocada por él.**

**Él se separó un poco de mí, parece ser que no fui la única que se estremeció. Clavó sus negros ojos en mí. Y yo quede absorbida por ellos. Blanco con negro volvieron a encontrarse. Sólo nos miramos por un momento hasta que la brisa agitó mi cabello e hizo que se me tapara la visión, cuando me recogí mis cabellos detrás de mi oreja noté como el fruncía el ceño mirándome molesto. Dio un largo suspiro volviendo a adquirir su sereno semblante.**

**-nos vemos mañana en el parque- me dijo y se dio la vuelta caminando elegantemente perdiéndose entre la multitud.**

*****fin flashback*****

-¿nos vemos mañana?- me dije en un susurro instantáneamente mi vista se posó en mi peinadora donde mi libro se encontraba intacto con la pagina en donde había quedado.

Entonces el viento frío soplo sobre mí y yo me abracé a mi misma dándome calor, estaba demasiado frío. "_Un momento. . . ¿viento? Pero si yo dormí con la ventana cerrada"_

Mi corazón se agitó ante tal pensamiento y giré mi vista hacía la ventana. El miedo comenzó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo y un grito quería escapar de mis labios. La ventana se encontraba abierta y las cortinas blancas agitadas por el viento que entraba, me paré de la cama y camine sobre el suelo frío en dirección a la ventana, me asomé por ella y no vi nada sólo las calles vacías.

Di un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme le di la espalda a la ventana con mis ojos cerrados y mis manos sobre mi pecho, pero cuando los abrí nuevamente y dirigí mi vista al suelo. Retrocedí asustada con mi corazón palpitando a mil por segundo.

En la alfombra de mi habitación se encontraban marcadas las huellas de dos pies. . .

* * *

**N/A: bueno y hasta aquí termino el capitulo espero les haya gustado! Supongo que muchas preguntas han de estarse formulando en su cabeza en estos precisos momentos. . . hahahahaha! xDDD me encanta dejar en suspenso y ahora las aclaratorias y agradecimientos! Como dije este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermanita que cumple el domingo 14, espero le guste aunque sé que ella ama a Naruto y el naruhina trate mi mejor esfuerzo de que le gustase! **

**Aclaratorias. . . **

**Bueno, bueno Lennaparis me preguntaste la edad de ellos y es sencilla, como dijiste Sasuke es mayor que Hinata y todos los demás por 8 años. Todos tienen 16 y Neji, Lee y Ten Ten tienen 18. Bueno en aquella época los matrimonios se realizaban a la edad de 13 hasta los 17 si pasaba ese tiempo pues la familia a la que pertenecía esa joven era un vergüenza por ello Naruto le propone matrimonio a Sakura. En aquella época era normal ese tipo de matrimonio es mas casaban niñas de 13 con viejos de 30 solo por su condición de dinero (la del hombre). Pero yo quise ponerle un poco de amor a la cosa. . . xDD**

**Agradecimientos a todas las personas que leen mi fic y a las que me dejan reviews!**

**chrismas-machine: me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y espero q te guste este capítulo!**

**Gaahina-4e: bueno que te puedo decir eres una de mis más grandes lectoras y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Lennaparis: espero haber aclarado tus dudas y que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el narusaku pero no tenía con quien poner a Naruto y ella era la única que se me ocurrió :s pero gracias por decírmelo! :D**

**Guesy: que bien que te haya gustado mi fic la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por tu review y espero te guste el capitulo!**

**Sayuki-Uchiha: gomen gomen ya t dejo un review en tu fic discúlpame TT-TT espero te haya gustado inu mira que me esforcé pues dijiste q el encuentro anterior entre Sasuke y Hinata fue un poco X te quiero!**

**Bueno sin más que decir. . .**

**un beso**

**Kirumi**


	6. Capítulo V: Agresor

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: como lo anuncie en mi otro fic, aquí está la actualización de esta historia que es una de las mejores que he escrito y me siento muy orgullosa de ella, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, me dan el ánimo de continuar esta historia y me alegran el día, en serio sin mentirles. Weno, este capítulo es un tanto deprimente, mucho más que el anterior y también un poco complicado debido a que todo se está comenzando a mezclar y bueno muy pronto vendrán los acontecimientos importantes. Ah! la música que use para escribir esta historia esta vez fueron tres canciones: EVERYBODY'S FOOLS de Evanescence, HAUNTED de la misma banda y como siempre, de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle la canción se llama Synchronithy y es el OP de los OVA de esta serie. Repito léanse el manga porque el anime en la segunda temporada es pura invención. Bueno y sin más que decir aquí tienen el capitulo 5. . . **

-diálogos-

((Momento d canción o intervención mía))

"_pensamientos"_

*****flashback*****

##Sueños##

Fragmentos del libro (después de las dos líneas)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_En el capitulo anterior. . ._

_Di un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme le di la espalda a la ventana con mis ojos cerrados y mis manos sobre mi pecho, pero cuando los abrí nuevamente y dirigí mi vista al suelo. Retrocedí asustada con mi corazón palpitando a mil por segundo._

_En la alfombra de mi habitación se encontraban marcadas las huellas de dos pies. . ._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo V: Agresor**

El crujir de una rama altero mis sentidos, respire agitadamente a la vez que apretaba el mango de una de mis espadas bajo mis sabanas.

Desde aquella noche no había podido dormir bien, siempre los ruidos me despiertan por las noches, siempre creyendo que aquello que había entrado a mi habitación había regresado. Me sentía bastante mal, las ojeras cada día eran más mayores, la herida invisible de mi pecho ardía con intensidad a cada día que se acercaba la boda de Naruto y Sakura, no comía con normalidad y constantemente me sentía acechada pero esta vez más claramente. Siempre temía salir de la mansión aunque ni ahí estaba segura.

No le había contado a nadie el incidente con las huellas, ¿por qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía, una persona cuerda hubiese comentado algo o se hubiera cambiado de habitación o dado que era cazadora tratar de descifrar a que pertenecían esas huellas. Pero yo no estaba lo que se diría normal, físicamente parecía un cadáver viviente pero internamente una loca a la cual deberían de amarrar con una camisa de fuerza. Yo me esforzaba en fingir calma, o alguna que otra sonrisa pero no podía porque cada pequeño e insignificante sonido me alteraba.

Nunca salía sin mi espada, aun cuando fuese a ver a Sasuke.

"_Sasuke. . ."_

Últimamente lo veía bastante, siempre nos reuníamos en el parque donde nos habíamos encontrado casualmente las veces anteriores. Esas reuniones eran sumamente "especiales" por así decirlo, un martirio para mi frágil y acelerado corazón. Él siempre estaba allí, puntual. Me miraba con esos ojos negros fijamente como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos o causar alguna reacción en mí, cosa que me parecía absurda pues cada día me sentía mas absorbida hacia su persona.

En aquellas reuniones permanecíamos la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, hasta que eran interrumpidas por su voz. Normalmente me preguntaba cosas acerca de mí, cuando había nacido, por qué había decidido ser cazadora y otras cosas por el estilo. Yo solo me limitaba a contestar sin entender las razones por las que hacia eso y luego cuando el sol se ponía él se marchaba en silencio.

Hablábamos bajo una distancia considerable, que por una parte me irritaba pero por otra me sentía segura. Extrañamente las sensaciones de estar siendo vigilada desaparecían cuando me encontraba con Sasuke, aunque tomando en cuenta que toda mi atención y mis sentidos estaban fijos en sus negros ojos no podía estar muy segura de mis sospechas.

Otra vez un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo que apretara con más fuerza mi espada, poniendo mis nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía. La ventana permanecía cerrada pero con las cortinas corridas para vislumbrar un poco mi habitación, tenía miedo.

El miedo me estaba comiendo, llevándose cualquier razón de mi existencia; muchas veces pensé que morir seria lo indicado después de todo nadie me extrañaría, a nadie le haría falta pero no, aun sentía esa espantosa sensación de esperar un momento más. Siempre aquella sensación me detenía antes de que el filo de la espada rozase con mi cuello, quería morir desaparecer el dolor, el miedo, mi debilidad, mi existencia sin utilidad, cuando eso sucedía solo podía lanzar mi espada con frustración lejos de mí y ponerme a llorar como una idiota.

Cada día mi locura era mayor, mis ganas de morir, el dolor en mi pecho, mi miedo, y para mi desgraciada suerte cuando lograba cerrar mis ojos con el fin de descansar otra vez aquella pesadilla que predicaba mi futuro, la volvía a vivir con las sensaciones más reales y me aterraba pero a la vez deseaba que ocurriera rápido. _"morir. . . eso era lo mejor"_

La habitación se sumió en silencio, no podía escuchar nada, mis ojos ardían deseando ser cerrados pero no quería hacerlo, relaje el agarre de mi espada la cual podía sentir la hoja fría de metal por encima de la tela de mi vestido de noche. Inhale y exhale varias veces tratando de calmar mi corazón.

¿Por qué a mí?, ¿por qué todas estas cosas me pasaban a mí? Las lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro, me encontraba desesperada, no había salida a mis problemas ni siquiera la muerte me podía ayudar.

_Eres débil_

De nuevo como una especie de castigo torturador mi mente repetía la voz de mi padre con sus hirientes palabras, la herida en mi pecho ardió violentamente mientras me oprimía con fuerza sin permitirme respirar, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía. Yo estaba muriendo lentamente, todos lo decían. Pero mi cuerpo luchaba contra mis deseos, ¿por qué? No tenía respuesta.

_Eres patética_

Otra vez las voces de mi conciencia, recriminándome lo que era, lo que siempre fui. Solo soy un estorbo y aun permanecía aquí, mientras que la única persona que me amo se fue y todo por mi maldita culpa.

Llore en silencio, solté mi espada para taparme el rostro, ¿para qué, nadie me estaba viendo? Pero tenía la sensación de que si, aquella horrible e intranquila sensación de estar siendo observada por todas partes, todo el tiempo.

"_¡déjenme de una vez!"_ implore mentalmente a alguien o algo que no veía, que tal vez era producto de mi imaginación, de mi delirante imaginación. Aparte la manos de mi rostro y mire con la vista vacía el techo de mi habitación buscando alguna respuesta, como si esta estuviese ahí grabada claramente y no la hubiese visto pero no, la amarga decepción me rodeaba, me envolvía con sus brazos.

Mis lágrimas siguieron cayendo haciéndome sentir mojada, sucia. Me reí con melancolía, siempre estuve sucia, manchada desde aquel día en el que repudie la sangre, en el que decidí volverme cazadora, aquel día cuando comenzaron mis tristezas, la llave que le dio el paso al dolor y mi situación actual.

-madre. . .- dije en susurro ronco como si aquella voz no me perteneciera

La garganta me ardió del esfuerzo que hice, me sentí seca por dentro, quería algo para saciar la sed que sentía. Pero no había nada, y no quería salir de mi habitación, no quería que alguno de mis familiares se despertase por mi culpa y me atajasen con preguntas. Que egoísta puedo llegar a ser, no me alegraba la boda del que supuestamente yo había proclamado "mi príncipe", no quería incomodar a nadie porque simplemente me supondría una carga más con la cual llevar, una molestia.

Sentía como mis parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados, en cualquier momento se cerrarían y viviría aquella pesadilla, mi futuro lejano o tal vez cercano. Lentamente fui perdiendo la noción de mis sentidos, ya no oía nada, mis manos no las sentía, la sed ya no me irritaba, mi nariz se encontraba absorbiendo el polvo y mi vista se volvió borrosa hasta que todo se perdió en una inmensa y profunda oscuridad.

Sólo fui cociente del subir y bajar de mi pecho. Inhala, Exhala, Inhala, Exhala.

Después de todo mi cuerpo aún tenía resistencia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿señorita?-

"_duele. . . ¿Quién llama?"_

-¿señorita?-

"_¿Por qué tanta insistencia a responder?"_

-¿señorita?, ¿se encuentra bien?-

"_no, no estoy bien ¿Quién eres?"_

-¿señorita?, ¿esta despierta?-

"_no lo sé, tal vez. . . si lo intento"_

Lentamente mis parpados, pesados se fueron abriendo, me costaba hacerlo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, arriba, abajo. El acompasado movimiento de mi respiración, era lo único que podía sentir, mis manos frías y entumecidas, junto con mis pies y mis piernas, todo en tan perfecto entumecimiento que si mi mente no estuviera funcionando se hubiese pensado que estaba muerta.

La luz llego a mis ojos, era de mañana, la noche había pasado y con ella parte de mis miedos pero la otra mitad me estaba esperando, apenas tocara el suelo que me sacara de mi sopor, comenzarían las constantes vigilancias, los susurros a mis espaldas, los ruidos, mi sangre acelerada, mis pulsaciones descontroladas, todo apenas toque el suelo.

Mire lo que tenía enfrente, una pared, y mis sabanas aunque tenían un color peculiar, que yo recordara eran blancas no rojas o marrones, no me había vuelto loca en ese aspecto, entonces ¿por qué aquel color? Mi nariz percibió un tenue olor desagradable y nauseabundo, a la vez que me sentía incomoda, en mi estomago y vientre me sentía incomoda, había algo frio y molesto. Moví mi cabeza lentamente para ver, pero solo encontré un rostro de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, se me hacia familiar pero no me venía el nombre ni lo que era.

-¿señorita? ¿Está bien? ¿Le duele algo?- me pregunto preocupada

¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? No lo entendía, intente abrir mi boca y preguntarle lo que sucedía pero nada no respondía, ni siquiera la sentía.

-descuide, el médico ya viene en camino- me dijo ella con tranquilidad en un intento de calmarme pero ¿de qué? ¿De qué debía mantener la calma? ¿Por qué un doctor?

En eso siento un espantoso dolor, algo frio y cortante esta encajado en mí, me dolía horriblemente, no podía ni siquiera moverme, no pude gritar de dolor, quería dejar escapar esa agonía que cada vez se sentía más afincada. Trate de ver que era aquello, pero me movía muy lentamente como si me quedaran pocas energías, ¿por qué todo era tan confuso? En un momento no había nada y luego al siguiente como una corriente eléctrica ese horrible dolor me sacude y toca cada miembro de mi cuerpo.

"_Duele. . . Ayúdenme. . . no lo soporto" _pedía desesperada en mi mente pero nadie podría leerla, nadie me escucharía y el dolor seguiría aumentando a cada segundo transcurrido. Inhale profundamente y con el aire me llego el olor de la sangre seca, era tan asqueroso, me daban nauseas, exhale rápidamente aquel insoportable olor y nuevamente mi mente se enfoco en ese dolor punzante que parecía tener vida.

Escucho otras voces, parece ser que hay más personas en mi habitación que la mujer que me acababa de hablar, trate de concentrarme en ellas, reconocerlas y saber de que hablaban.

-no sé cómo pudo colarse- dijo una voz grave y seria la reconocí era la de mi padre

-Hinata-sama ha corrido un grave peligro, es extraño que haya sobrevivido- exclamo otra voz un poco inexpresiva, un poco menos grave.

"_¿Neji?"_

-mi hermana ha sido demasiado descuidada, la ventana no debió dejarla abierta- dijo una voz chillona y femenina que solo podía pertenecer a Hanabi

-Señor Hyuga, se debe avisar a la Grand Protecteur- dijo otra voz masculina debía de ser algún miembro de la familia secundaria.

-avísenle, pero sin hacer escándalo, no quiero gente entrometida en esto- ordeno mi padre fríamente –no quiero más vergüenza de la que ya me ha dado-

Supe inmediatamente que ese último comentario, aquel que dijo tan despreciablemente se refería a mí, después de todo, las palabras débil, patética, vergüenza eran sinónimos de mi nombre en mi supuesta familia. No quise seguir escuchando, no quería llorar delante de todos aunque como podría llorar si ni siquiera movía un musculo y todo por ese infernal dolor frio y cortante.

Me puse a pensar en la conversación, había un detalle que no me cuadraba y que me asusto profusamente. Cuando cerré mis ojos, cuando me sentía atemorizada y paranoica, acostada en mi cama, la ventana se encontraba cerrada, yo misma me asegure de que lo estuviera, hasta puse un poco de veneno en el marco, tenía demasiado miedo como para dejarlo pasar por alto y aun así, la abrieron y entraron a mi habitación. Me hubiera estremecido de no ser por la insensibilidad de mi cuerpo, que aun con el sube y baja de mi pecho trataba de sobrevivir al dolor y la muerte inminente. Todos los hechos, comenzaban a apuntar en una sola dirección, mi perseguidor había logrado entrar una vez más y había intentado matarme, era evidente el olor de la sangre, la preocupación de la mujer por mi salud, el color de las sabanas, el dolor de mi cuerpo y su incapacidad para moverse. Ojala hubiese muerto, esto solo me condenaba a vivir otro agónico día, donde esta vez el miedo seria mayor.

-padre, lo que sea que haya entrado no creo que solamente haya venido por entrar, después de todo la habitación de mi hermana está hecha un desastre- dijo Hanabi con un tono desdeñoso y arrogante.

-Hanabi-sama tiene razón, los espejos rotos, la peinadora destrozada por la mitad al igual que los demás muebles, todas sus cosas rotas y esparcidas por el suelo, no tiene sentido- dijo Neji con preocupación y raciocinio tratando de entenderlo.

"_¿mi peinadora destrozada? ¿Mis cosas, mi espejo? ¿Todo está roto? Necesito verlo, no puede ser, todos los recuerdos de mi madre deben estar bien, tienen que estar bien"_

El silencio invadió la habitación. Si pudiera ver algo, lo único que tenía ante mi vista era la superficie de mi almohada, mis sabanas sucias de sangre, la pared y algunas veces aquella mujer que me miraba preocupada.

La garganta la sentí reseca, intente tragar saliva pero fue demasiado doloroso, mi cuello me dolía espantosamente, no podía pasar nada por allí. Era un dolor desgarrador, como si hubieran arañado la parte interna de mi cuello.

-ya llegue, ¿dónde se encuentra?- escuche preguntar una voz muy familiar

-en la cama- contesto Neji

Siento como tocan mi rostro y luego se escapa un grito agónico y una respiración contenida, aquella persona que había llegado se había sorprendido de mi estado. Tan mal estaba, que había impresionado a mi amiga Sakura. Supe que era ella por su voz aguda.

-Hinata, ¿puedes decir algo?- me preguntó y vi como ocupaba el puesto de la mujer

Su mirada era triste y preocupada, ella me quería, y quería curarme. En cambio, yo solo quería que todo se terminara, que me mataran de una vez, así no molestaría a nadie más con mis pensamientos egoístas y patéticos. Pensamientos de una persona débil.

-Hinata- me llamo de nuevo Sakura y centre mi atención en sus ojos jade

Movi la cabeza en forma de negación, esperaba que ese movimiento se hubiera realizado y comprobé con satisfacción que si lo había logrado, solo tenía que pensar en mover mi cabeza, nada mas solo eso dejando a un lado el dolor y las demás sensaciones incomodas.

-¿te duele si toco aquí?- me dijo y coloco dos dedos cálidos sobre mi hombro

Esa zona me ardió, como si hubiera tocado algún metal caliente en vez de la mano de mi amiga, asentí con la cabeza mientras ella apartaba su mano de mí y revisaba en un maletín que tenía a su lado.

-¿sientes algo además del dolor?- me pregunto seriamente, ya había tomado su papel de doctora y saco del bolso unas vendas con dos pinzas de metal, una pequeña y una grande. Extendió las vendas frente suyo a cierta distancia de mi –necesito que la sujeten, esto va a ser difícil-

Escuche las pisadas de algunas personas, acercarse a mi cama con la intención de hacerle caso a Sakura. Unas manos tomaron mis pies, mis brazos apretándolos contra la cama.

-Hinata, contesta la pregunta que te hice antes de continuar- me dijo Sakura con cariño, aun en sus ojos había preocupación. Ella me quería y agradecí eso en silencio pero me sentí mal por ser tan egoísta de pensar que por culpa de ella Naruto me había dejado, aun cuando nunca lo tuve.

Negué con la cabeza, pues la verdad solo sentía aquel incesante dolor, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza reaccionaba a lo que ordenaba mi cerebro.

-muy bien, esto te dolerá- me dijo tomo una de las pinzas, la más grande y miro mas debajo de mi rostro, como a la altura de mi estomago y mi vientre –sujétenla con fuerza, aquí voy-

Dolor. Un horrible dolor sentí, después de las palabras de Sakura, volví a sentir el control de mi cuerpo y empecé a forcejear para que me soltasen y así alejarme de Sakura. Quise gritar pero mi voz aun estaba cansada por lo que el dolor era más intenso.

-¡sujétenla!- ordeno Sakura molesta

Forcejee aun más cuando aquellas manos me apretaban mas, lastimándome. EL dolor era horrible, quería que me dejaran en paz, quería volver a caer en el sopor, esto era demasiado para mí. Entonces la sensación de que sacaban algo con fuerza de mí recorrió mi cuerpo dándome un escalofrío y un espasmo de dolor. Vi como Sakura sostenía con sus pinzas un trozo de vidrio tan grande como sus manos, todo estaba manchado de sangre, mi sangre. Lo coloco con cuidado sobre las vendas.

-siguiente- dijo Sakura volviendo a alejarse del alcance de mi vista

Nuevamente el dolor punzante, pero esta vez lo sentía más vivo en la zona de mi vientre, me quemaba y pude sentir con claridad el frio de las pinzas de metal entrando en una herida que tenía. Comencé a soltar lágrimas de dolor y seguí con mi inútil esfuerzo por escapar de esas manos que me mantenían con el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Poco a poco, las vendas se iban llenando de pedazos de vidrio, de distintos tamaños, cada uno me iba doliendo de distinta forma y en diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo. Los muslos, la zona debajo de mis pechos, el estomago, mi espalda, mis brazos, mis pantorrillas. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vidrio aunque no estaba muy segura pues Sakura no se había acercado a mi cuello, el cual me dolía por mis constantes movimientos y jadeos. Cada segundo que pasaba mi voz iba saliendo en sollozos y gritos agónicos pero no compensaban el dolor de mi cuerpo.

-¡necesito unas mantas húmedas!- dijo Sakura nerviosa mientras sacaba otro fragmento de mi cuerpo -¡rápido!-

La mujer que me despertó, le extendió a Sakura lo que necesitaba velozmente. Mi amiga los coloco en mi estomago, relajando un poco aquella zona, el agua fría sentaba bien, pero luego las apartó y vi como se habían manchado completamente de rojo, estaba desangrándome, si seguía así lo más probable moriría. Sakura exprimió aquel paño y lo volvió a humedecer en un envase metálico que estaba a su lado. Nuevamente sentí el frescor del agua en mi vientre.

-Hinata, ¿aun sientes algo?- me pregunto preocupada

-s-si. . .- dije roncamente débil con otra voz que no era la mía

-mantente quieta- me indico –sujétenla con fuerza-

Otra vez la presión en mis manos y pies, pero esta vez trataría de quedarme quieta lo haría por ella, por mi amiga, quien estaba luchando por mantenerme con vida y yo la ayudaría aun si eso implicase seguir con el sufrimiento de mi día a día. El frío contacto de las pinzas, los sentí aun más profundo, el dolor punzante de aquella herramienta haciéndose paso por dentro de mi fue espantoso pero no me moví, trate en lo mayor posible de no hacerlo. Rápidamente con fuerza Sakura extrajo otro vidrio.

-este es el último, ahora necesito la aguja, el hilo y mantas húmedas- dijo Sakura pero aun preocupada –luego revisaremos su cuello-

"_¿Mi cuello? ¿Qué tiene mi cuello para que digas eso? ¿Acaso los vidrios no eran todo?"_

-Hinata, esto dolerá un tanto, pero es la única forma para cerrar la herida- me dijo Sakura mirándome con tristeza -¿podrías aguantarlo?-

-s-si. . .-

Ella se alejo de mi vista y sentí sus manos sobre mi vientre, lo toco un poco cerciorándose de que no quedaran restos de vidrio. Entonces sentí un pellizco doloroso y luego como si algo me templara, así fue una y otra vez, debía ser la aguja y el hilo, dolía pero no tanto como lo anterior, respire con tranquilidad lo peor había pasado.

Una vez que Sakura terminó, examinó con la vista mi cuello, lo toco un poco y luego con ayuda de otras personas me volteo, para colocarme viendo al techo, fue justo en ese instante que un chillido escapo de sus labios.

-avísenle al Sr. Hyuga y a la Grand Protecteur, ellos deben ver esto- dijo Sakura asustada

Escuche como una persona se alejaba a toda velocidad, mientras veía el techo de mi habitación, el cual sorprendentemente se encontraba como abollado, con ligeros raspones de la pintura y manchas de sangre. Si así se veía mi techo, no quería ni imaginar el resto de mi habitación. Además de lo preocupante que había sido la mirada de Sakura y el tono de voz que empleó. ¿Por qué tenían que venir mi padre y la Grand Protecteur? No entendía ¿qué era lo que tenía mi cuello?

-Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una voz femenina que supe era la de Tsunade, luego vi su rostro serio mirando a Sakura.

-debe de ver esto- dijo mi amiga señalando mi cuello

Tsunade dio la vuelta a mi cama colocándose del lado izquierdo junto a Sakura, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver mi cuello. En silencio, mi padre también se acerco pero en vez de sorprenderse o preocuparse, frunció el ceño molesto y enojado.

-lo tiene un poco fracturado, pero es normal en esos ataques y adicional aquella zona está completamente fría y áspera, supongo que dentro de poco le ardera- dijo Sakura

Yo no entendí absolutamente nada. ¿De qué ataques hablaba? ¿Áspero y frío?

-Tsunade, te advertí que esto podría pasar- dijo mi padre molesto mirando a Tsunade con odio

-lo sé Hiashi, pero no creo que lo haya hecho- dijo Tsunade pensativa mirando mi cuello con seriedad –Sakura, ¿alguna pérdida?-

-no, todos sus puntos están bien, lo único es lo que ya le comenté, la leve fractura y la piel fría y áspera- contesto Sakura – se reconocer estas heridas, y sé que se debe revisar la ciudad, ¿cierto?-

-eso es inútil, ya pudo haberse ido muy lejos- contesto mi padre aun molesto

-¿q-que ten. . .go?- pregunte aún con voz débil y cansada

-Hinata, ¿anoche viste algo inusual?- me preguntó Tsunade mirándome a los ojos por primera vez

Pensé un momento lo que le iba a responder, no sabía si contarle el hecho de que alguien o algo me seguía, que había visitado mi habitación mientras dormía. Tenía miedo de contestar por lo que supondría el contarle aquella verdad, pero luego pensé en la noche anterior, nada había sucedido sólo mi nerviosismo y mi locura que se habían desatado sin control de resto nada.

-n-nada. . .- contesté al fin

-¿segura? ¿Ojos rojos? ¿Algún ruido anormal? ¿Olor dulce? ¿Nada?- me preguntó

"_¿ojos rojos?, ¿por qué describía a un. . ."_

La respuesta llegó claramente a mí, las palabras de Sakura se referían a una mordida, me había mordido una de esas criaturas oscuras que siempre mantuvieron eterna enemistad con los humanos, aquellos que constantemente reclamaron poder para si mismos, los Señores de la Oscuridad.

"_Vampiros. . ."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

19 de Diciembre

Lentamente me fui recuperando de mis heridas físicas pero no mentales, aún me sentía mal y perdía la cordura pero por lo menos ya no deseaba tanto la muerte, después de aquel incidente me di cuenta que mi deseo suicida era al igual que todas mis acciones algo egoísta, estúpido y cobarde. Lo entendí al ver el esfuerzo de Sakura por mantenerme con vida, por salvarme y también al día siguiente cuando mi primo se mostró tan preocupado de mi seguridad y unos días después cuando algo ilumino mi pequeño corazón, algo que me hizo inmensamente feliz después de tanto tiempo.

*****Flashback*****

**6 de Diciembre**

**Me encontraba en mi nueva habitación, pues la otra estaba destrozada y parecía que hubiera sucedido una masacre violenta, con las manchas de sangre en las sabanas, paredes y techo, los cristales de vidrio de la ventana, el espejo y algunos de mis objetos esparcidos por el piso como una trampa mortal; los muebles de madera hechos añicos al igual que algunos de mis vestidos. Lamentablemente todas las cosas de mi madre desaparecieron, mi libro y mi collar fueron una de esas cosas. Eso me puso aun más depresiva, todo lo que me quedaba de mi madre, de su recuerdo ya no lo tenía, lo había perdido como a ella.**

**La habitación a la que me habían trasladado era un poco más pequeña que la anterior, contaba con una cama en la que me pasaba sentada o acostada, con un montón de almohadones acolchados para que mis heridas no se abrieran al movimiento, mi cuello lo tenía paralizado debido a la fractura que tenía y mis brazos junto con demás partes del cuerpo se encontraban vendados y cada veinte minutos eran cambiados por unos nuevos.**

**Adicional a mi cama, había un armario y un sillón con una mesa de madera, en la que había lo indispensable para mi tratamiento, también un pequeño baño. Para mi alivio podía caminar, así que no necesitaba mucha ayuda pero igualmente una doncella permanecía a mi lado en caso de que necesitase algo. No había ni un solo espejo, nada que tuviera algo filoso, y había una ventana redonda bastante pequeña por la que nada podría pasar a través de ella, así mi agresor no pudiese volver a atacarme pero por si acaso mi primo Neji dormía en la habitación de al lado y algunas veces vigilaba en la noche detrás de la puerta.**

"_**un vampiro, lo que me había atacado era un vampiro. . ."**_

**Miré mis manos pensativa, no sabía la razón pero en vez de sentirme atemorizada con aquel descubrimiento, me sentía ansiosa, quería verlo quería ver al vampiro que me había herido, quería saber sus intenciones, quería conocer la única duda que tuvo Tsunade cuando Sakura había dado sus análisis de mi estado.**

"_**¿Por qué la sangre de mi cuello estaba intacta? ¿Por qué sólo me fracturó el cuello con su mordida? ¿Por qué mi herida no me arde?"**_

**Demasiadas preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta o alguien que me las pudiera decir, aunque todo fuera diferente si aún conservara mi libro, en él habían un montón de datos sobre los vampiros debido a que mi madre sólo me enseñaba de ellos, tanto que se volvieron una obsesión para mí cuando era pequeña pero después de la muerte de mi madre comencé a repudiarlos y la sola mención de ellos me entristecía, ellos no debían existir en este mundo por lo que decidí convertirme en cazadora y exterminarlos a todos, sobre todo a uno en especial.**

**En eso oigo unos ruidos fuera de mi habitación, sonaban a dos personas discutiendo por algo, trate de prestarles atención y dejar mis pensamientos a un lado, más tarde volvería a ellos.**

**-te dije que no, ella no puede verte- dijo una voz masculina que reconocí como la de mi primo**

**-¡Neji deja de decir estupideces y déjame pasar!- gritó otra voz que hizo a mi corazón latir velozmente como loco.**

**Justo después la puerta se abre bruscamente.**

**-¡Hinata!- gritó de nuevo aquella voz que amaba**

**Entrando a mi habitación con una sonrisa y con un paquete en sus manos, Naruto me alegro el día, me hizo inmensamente feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo un sonrojo se instalo en mis mejillas.**

**-N-Naruto, ¿c-como e-estas?- le dije tartamudeando**

**Sus ojos azules me miraban con aquel brillo especial que los caracterizaba, su sonrisa se ensancho aun más y se acercó hacia mi lado, sentándose en un sillón que normalmente era ocupado por Neji quién estaba detrás de mi amigo rubio con una cara de molestia.**

**-yo estoy bien Hinata, no deberías preocuparte de mí sino por ti- me dijo Naruto con cariño**

**Mi corazón latió aun más fuerte, él había venido a verme, estaba tan feliz que lloraría en cualquier momento, yo si le importaba después de todo y me había comportado estúpidamente durante todo este tiempo, queriendo morir cuando a él si le importaba, cuando él si me extrañaría.**

**-vine a visitarte y a traerte esto- me dijo contento poniendo frente a mí el paquete que traía en sus manos –te lo envía Sakura-**

_**¿Te casarías conmigo, Haruno Sakura?**_

**Mi mente me hizo poner los pies en la tierra, y nuevamente me sentí triste, es cierto que a Naruto le importaba que él me quería pero sólo como una amiga yo nunca entraría a formar parte de su corazón pues este ya tenía dueña y se casarían dentro de dos semanas.**

**Tomé el paquete con delicadeza pues no quería romperlo y lo coloque a mi lado justo en frente de él, lo hubiese puesto sobre mi regazo de haber sido otra la situación, pues ahí tenía cortadas de cuando me sacaron los fragmentos de vidrio.**

**-g-gracias N-Naruto- le dije y le di una sonrisa dulce, la primera sincera después de mucho tiempo**

**Había pasado demasiado, en mi etapa de cadáver viviente que ya ni recordaba la última vez que le había sonreído a alguien sinceramente ni la calidez que me daban los ojos de Naruto.**

**-no hay problema, de verdad que nos asustaste, que bien que te encuentras sana- me dijo aún sonriendo pero luego se puso serio –Sakura me contó que había sido un vampiro el que te hizo eso-**

**-a-así e-es- dije con mi típico tartamudeo que había vuelto gracias a su presencia**

**-oye Neji, ¿no han encontrado ningún rastro?- preguntó Naruto mirando a Neji que se encontraba parado del otro lado de la cama, justo a mi izquierda**

**-no, nada el chupasangre ese se escapó bastante bien- dijo Neji con repulsión**

**-¿cómo pudo haber entrado? Digo, en Suel no hay vampiros así que ha debido venir de Kroll- dijo Naruto interesado en la conversación que estaba iniciando con mi primo, yo sólo decidí guardar silencio y escuchar.**

**-pues no estás del todo equivocado, aunque en vez de uno hubo dos vampiros en la habitación de Hinata-sama- dijo Neji seriamente**

**-¡¿Dos vampiros?!- gritó Naruto sorprendido levantándose de su puesto**

**-así es, encontramos dos olores y huellas diferentes pero aun con eso nada que nos indicara a donde fueron- contesto mi primo**

**-¡no puede ser!- dijo Naruto**

**-la Grand Protecteur estuvo presente cuando hicimos las pruebas y está realmente molesta- dijo Neji**

**-ahora entiendo todo- dijo Naruto como para si mismo con rostro pensativo**

**-¿e-el q-que, N-Naruto?- pregunté con curiosidad**

**-oh, Hinata, lo que pasa es que después de esto tengo que acompañar a la vieja Tsunade- dijo Naruto mirándome con una sonrisa –lo más probable vaya a Kroll-**

**-¿por qué lo dices tan emocionado?- preguntó Neji levantando una ceja**

**-porque es la primera vez que lo haré, y me gustaría ver esa ciudad- contestó mi amigo con una gran sonrisa –además me gustaría ver que tan buenos son esos vampiros-**

**-N-Naruto, p-por f-favor n-no t-te m-metas e-en p-problemas- le pedí con preocupación mirándolo a los ojos**

**-descuida Hinata, ¿Cuándo yo me he metido en problemas?- dijo sonriéndome y me guiño el ojo –cuando vuelva vendré a contarte junto con Sakura, lo más probable salga temprano hoy-**

**Yo le sonreí amablemente, pero no me lo tragué, él era una persona demasiado imperativa y si lo insultaban así sea con algo irrelevante se pone a pelear y termina haciendo un escándalo y un desastre. Neji lo miró levantando la ceja.**

**-bueno, me voy nos vemos luego Hinata- me dijo Naruto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose con la mano**

**Miré la puerta durante bastantes segundos con mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y lentamente acerqué mi mano a la zona en la que Naruto me había besado y la dejé allí durante un tiempo. Naruto me había dado un beso, me sentía tan feliz por lo menos no lo había perdido del todo como tanto creí y pensé mientras lloraba en mi habitación, aun lo tenía aun cuando fuese de amigo, tenía el cariño de la persona más especial para mí.**

**-Hinata-sama-**

**Neji me llamó sacándome de la nube de felicidad en la que me encontraba, voltee mi vista y noté que se encontraba sumamente serio.**

**-¿q-que o-ocurre N-Neji?- pregunté viéndolo con curiosidad**

**-cuando se encuentre bien, le quiero pedir una cosa- me dijo seriamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos**

**Me quede en silencio para que continuase, que era aquello tan importante, que me tenía que pedir.**

**-cuando se realice la boda, por favor no se aparte de mi lado, ¿entendido?- me dijo casi como una orden**

**-¿p-por q-qué? ¿s-sucede a-algo?- le pregunte preocupada**

**-pues si, **_**esa**_** persona va a estar allí y no quiero que por nada del mundo se le acerque- me dijo haciendo un énfasis de enfado en la palabra **_**esa.**_

**-¿q-quien N-Neji?-**

**Mi primo iba a contestar cuando una doncella entró rápidamente pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción e indicándole a mi primo que mi padre lo llamaba. En silencio Neji salió de la habitación seguido de la doncella.**

**Di un suspiro cansado, y luego acordándome miré el paquete que me había dado Naruto, deslicé mi mano por él, mirándolo con ternura. Era de forma rectangular y pequeña, tampoco era muy ancho, un cordón lo sujetaba haciendo un lazo en la parte superior. Desaté el lazo y lentamente le quite el papel que lo envolvía, era una caja de madera oscura y en la tapa tenía un hermoso dibujo floral de pintura dorada. Levanté la tapa con cuidado y dentro encontré un cuaderno de tapizado verde.**

**Cogí el cuaderno y lo abrí, en la primera página había una nota con la letra de Sakura. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro al leerla, volví a ver en el interior de la caja y con cuidado saqué una pluma y un frasco de tinta.**

_**Hinata, espero este cuaderno te sirva para entretenerte, como veras las hojas están blancas pues es un cuaderno de dibujo le perteneció a mi madre y como se que te gusta dibujar pensé en regalártelo, con cariño Sakura**_

*****fin flashback*****

Faltaban dos días para la boda de Naruto y Sakura, dos días sin contar el de hoy. Ayer por la tarde Sakura había traído a la mansión mi vestido y adicional había revisado mis heridas y me comentó feliz, que ya habían desparecido físicamente pero que tuviera cuidado con moverme muy bruscamente, debía estar relajada. Su sonrisa era enorme al estar segura de que estaría presente en su boda.

Yo me encontraba más que feliz pues por fin podría salir de esta habitación y respirar aire fresco, la verdad era un poco aburrido pasarte todo el día acostada en tu cama mientras tu mente divagaba sin rumbo entre el dolor la tristeza y la alegría de los recuerdos, de mis recuerdos que parecían pinturas con vida. Aunque no era del todo aburrido pues gracias al obsequio de Sakura pude entretenerme y alejar las constantes preguntas que se formulaban en mi cerebro.

Me paré de la cama con dificultad, y con pasos lentos y pausados me acerqué a la mesa de madera que había frente a mi cama, donde estaban las vendas y mi cuaderno de dibujo.

*****Flashback*****

**La noche pasada había estrenado aquel cuaderno cuando acelerada como estaba de mi antiguo sueño, aquel el que fue el primero que desencadeno los demás, comencé a dibujar algo de mis memorias, sin apenas estar consciente de lo que hacía. Una vez que hube terminado, lo contemplé y me entristecí al ver lo que había hecho.**

*****fin flashback*****

Tomé el cuaderno con delicadeza y abrí lentamente la tapa, justo en la segunda pagina, con perfectos detalles y trazos suaves poco profundos se encontraba mi dibujo, aquel dibujo pequeño y que si alguien lo viera no comprendiera nada.

Unos fijos ojos rojos me miraban desde las páginas del cuaderno. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: bueno bueno, aquí esta el capitulo prometido lo subi el 27 XD hehehehe lo se me tarde demasiado u.u pero quiero que sepan que estuve ocupada con el colegio pues eran las ultimas semanas y mi mente andaba bloqueada y nuevamente agradesco por los reviews que me ayudan en todo!!!! Honto ni arigatou!!! :3 espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no los haya decepcionado y weno lo se Sasuke no salió el día de hoy pero a partir de aquí es que empieza lo bueno y prometo de verdad actualizar pronto!! *con pose guay* y también debo mencionar a mi pequeña imoto que colaboró con una línea y el título del capitulo. ;D**

**Bye bye!**

**Kirumi**


	7. Capítulo VI: La Verdad

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece es obra del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: bueno, bueno que les puedo decir. . . GRACIAS!!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Pase los 30 reviews es increíble de verdad que si!!!! Soy súper feliz, esta historia que provino de un sueño tal vez sea lo mejor que he escrito!!! Wow!! T-T de verdad gracias por el apoyo a todos los que leen este fic! Espero no defraudarlos en ningún momento, y me comían de los nervios por el capitulo anterior pues sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente bueno en comparación con los anteriores y adicional estaba la presión que sentí porque el tiempo pasaba rápido y yo no había subido el capitulo en el día como lo había prometido. . . **

**uuufff!!! XD el comienzo de este capítulo se desarrolla en el jardín de la mansión Hyuga por lo tanto si mi descripción es muy mala, ****aquí tienen fotos de los jardines de Daraxa (que me inspiraron), pueden poner así en Google por si no les sale el link, son muy bonitos!! La música de esta vez no ha sido de Tsubasa xD (hasta que por fin!!) bueno, llama WAY OF LIFE y es del soundtrack de la peli The Last Samurai, también al final de este cap la canción que deben colocar porque créanme la estuve escuchando mientras escribía es OROCHIMARU'S THEME de Toshiro Matsuda y obvio de Naruto. Los links tienen espacios! es para que se vean.**

**1era imagen:** http : // www. fotosalhambra .es / blog / ficherosPosts / FuentesYJardines / JardinesDeDaraxa / JardinesDeDaraxaAlhambra .jpg

**2da imagen:** http : // www. fotosalhambra .es / blog / ficherosPosts / FuentesYJardines / JardinesDeDaraxa / JardinesDeLindaraja .jpg

**3era imagen:** http : // oasis . halfmoon .jp / extphoto2 / spain1 _ photo / pc220659 . jpg

((Momento d canción o intervención mía))

"_pensamientos"_

*****flashback*****

##Sueños##

Fragmentos del libro (después de las dos líneas)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_En el capitulo anterior. . ._

_Tomé el cuaderno con delicadeza y abrí lentamente la tapa, justo en la segunda página, con perfectos detalles y trazos suaves poco profundos se encontraba mi dibujo, aquel dibujo pequeño y que si alguien lo viera no comprendiera nada._

_Unos fijos ojos rojos me miraban desde las páginas del cuaderno. . ._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo VI: La Verdad**

20 de Diciembre

Solo falta un día para la boda.

No sé como sentirme, triste, feliz, molesta, no lo sabía.

Naruto dentro de veinticuatro horas estaría casado con Sakura, dentro de ese mismo tiempo yo estaría allí viendo sus sonrisas como la madrina de bodas. El sólo hecho de imaginármelos ya me oprimía el pecho, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón lentos. Cuando dejaría de querer a Naruto, era una pregunta a la cual no tenía ninguna respuesta, no era nada sencillo.

Sus hermosos ojos azules no brillarían conmigo, no me verían con ternura, esos ojos tan brillantes y alegres sólo verían a los jades de Sakura, sólo a ella. No sería yo quien tomara su mano en el altar, ni quien él vería todas las mañanas al abrir sus ojos, tampoco a la que él abrazaría en sus momentos de tristeza, o la que besaría con tal de hacerle saber su amor. Saber ese hecho me ponía mal, yo no era la mujer para Naruto y mi amor nunca sería correspondido.

La cruda realidad era demasiado mala, sólo dentro de veinticuatro horas mi corazón se caería a pedazos y mis lágrimas saldrían de mis ojos, mi rostro esbozaría una sonrisa fingida viendo sus rostros felices. Yo amaba a alguien imposible, y siempre había sido así, en estos momentos me gustaría retroceder el tiempo para así evitar amar a Naruto y que todo sucediera sin la tristeza que me embargaba, mi sentimiento hacía él.

Otro hecho del que me di cuenta es que muy pronto seria Nochebuena, y yo me la pasaría sola. Sin nadie que me quisiera, que estuviese conmigo, las pasaría sin ningún deseo en específico y compadeciéndome a mí misma, recriminando mi debilidad.

Hace algunos días, había comenzado a nevar y para mi gusto se había tardado bastante en hacerlo.

"_Nieve. . ."_

Di un largo suspiro, a la vez que mis manos las colocaba frente a mis ojos, viéndolas, cada detalle en un intento de aprendérmelas cosa que no era posible y una pérdida de tiempo. Me encontraba sentada en el borde de la fuente de piedra que estaba justo en el centro del jardín de la mansión Hyuga; la forma de la fuente era circular su superficie estaba fría debido al clima invernal que rodeaba a la ciudad de Suel.

El jardín era de forma cuadrada pero al centro tenía una forma circular exacta a la de la fuente de piedra. Habían cuatro caminos que conectaban la mansión con el jardín, a ambos lados de cada camino habían arbustos cubiertos de nieve que formaban unos trapecios y en el interior los rosales ahora con las ramas desnudas pero que en primavera florecerían de un hermoso color blanco; habían cuatro abedules de gran tamaño que rodeaban la fuente, sus grandes ramas se extendían tan alto que parecían tocar el cielo, cada uno estaba llenos de blanca nieve.

En el interior de la fuente el agua estaba congelada en una superficie desigual, pero que podía reflejar perfectamente el cielo de un azul tan claro que se confunde con el blanco de la nieve.

Mi cabello se encontraba recogido en una trenza que caía por mi hombro derecho, y llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul claro que cubría la mayoría de mi cuerpo, adicional sobre mis hombros tenía una capa de un azul oscuro, para cubrirme del frío que hacía. Miré el jardín con melancolía pues este era el lugar que más recuerdos tenía de mi madre.

Siempre de pequeña solía pasar las tardes en este jardín con la compañía de mi madre, ya así fuera contado historias o cazando mariposas en primavera. No importaba nada, con tal de tenerla a mi lado.

*****Flashback*****

**La nieve caía poco a poco sobre el jardín, yo la veía con ojos expectantes y la boca abierta de la sorpresa, siempre que nevaba todo era hermoso. Estiré mis manos para poder tocarla, algunos copos cuando tocaron la superficie de mi mano se derretían al instante sin permitirme verlos mejor.**

**Mi cabello era corto hasta por debajo de mis orejas y cargaba un camisón de dormir, pues me había ido de la cama apenas visualice la nieve cayendo, por lo tanto mis pies andaban descalzos sobre la fría nieve.**

**-Hinata, cariño te vas a resfriar si sigues allí- me dijo una hermosa voz a mis espaldas**

**Me giré para verla con una sonrisa. Mi madre estaba allí en camisón al igual que yo pero con un chal negro sobre los hombros, su cabello negro con reflejos azulados caía desordenado por su espalda y sus ojos me miraban dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-ven conmigo- me dijo extendiéndome la mano para que la tomase.**

**Yo sonreí aun más y entrelacé su mano con la mía, la cual que era mucho más pequeña y estaba fría, la suya en cambio era cálida. Juntas tomadas de la mano nos pusimos a ver el jardín desde uno de los corredores de la mansión.**

**-mami- la llame con mi vocecilla infantil**

**-¿qué ocurre?- me pregunto dejando de ver el jardín para verme**

**-me gusta la nieve- le dije sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas**

**-a mi también, mi amor- me dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí para quedar a mi altura sin soltar mi mano –pero ¿sabes que me gusta más?-**

**-¿Qué?, ¿qué te gusta más?- le pregunte ansiosa por su respuesta**

**Ella sonrió dulcemente y con la mano que tenia libre me toco la punta de la nariz, yo cerré los ojos ese breve instante.**

**-tú- me dijo con ternura y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello**

**Yo me reí bajito y le di un beso en su mejilla. Mi madre era demasiado especial, la quería demasiado y tener su mano con la mía me aseguraba que ella era verdad, que existía realmente.**

**-yo también pienso lo mismo mami- le dije sonriendo**

**Ella me dio un beso en la frente y me miró a los ojos. El frío comenzaba a aumentar pero a mí no me importaba porque estaba con mi madre y eso era lo único que valía la pena prestar atención.**

**-te quiero Hinata- me dijo y juntas volvimos a mirar el jardín con la alegría de tenernos la una a la otra**

*****fin flashback*****

Cada momento vivido al lado de mi madre parecía ser más un sueño que una realidad pasada, cada caricia y palabra hecha por ella, no se sentían reales sino más bien productos de algún espejismo o ilusión mental.

_Te quiero Hinata_

Coloque mis manos sobre mi regazo a la vez que levantaba mi vista al cielo, cerrando mis ojos por unos instantes, tratando de liberar mi mente y alejarme del lugar que me encontraba. El silencio producido por el invierno, que se interrumpía suavemente por el casi imperceptible sonido de mi respiración acompasada, le daban tranquilidad a mi cuerpo y a mis sentidos, rodeándome de una paz que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y que creía perdida. El aire se encontraba frío y húmedo, chocaba con mi rostro de una forma que me hacía sentir fresca y hasta un poco renovada.

Mi cuerpo poco a poco adquiría su forma normal, dejando atrás el cadáver que parecía; ahora comía bien pero en pocas cantidades y por las noches ya no lloraba tanto, tampoco las pesadillas aparecieron, siempre era un sueño blanco, no había nada más, solo el color blanco y el vacío aparecían en mis sueños, como si me encontrara en alguna habitación pero no era así. Lo bueno de aquel sueño es que por no tener nada, podía dormir completo lo que hacía que mis ojeras se hicieran menos visibles.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me levanté de donde me encontraba. El sonido del movimiento de unas alas hizo que me volteara a ver la fuente. En la parte superior por donde se supone sale el agua, había un pequeño petirrojo se acicalaba las plumas sobre la superficie del agua congelada. Sus plumas anaranjadas por la zona de su pecho y parte de la cara lo hacían brillar sobre el ambiente blanco del invierno.

Lo vi fijamente, guardándolo en mi memoria, me recordaba a mí de alguna forma, pequeño y débil pero a diferencia de mí, él era libre, y sabía sobrevivir a lo que se le viniera encima. Estire mi mano con la intención de tocarlo pero el sintió ese movimiento y salió volando. Me quede mirando el lugar donde había estado para luego agachar mi vista hacia abajo y ver mi reflejo sobre la superficie irregular del agua congelada.

Me agache, apoyando las rodillas sobre el suelo y con lentitud acaricie mi rostro reflejado, delineando el contorno de él. Sin quererlo dos lagrimas salieron de cada uno de mis ojos.

"_¿Por qué si me veo, me dan ganas de llorar? No lo entiendo"_ pensé sin dejar de ver mi reflejo.

Mis ojos color perla se encontraban de alguna forma apagados, no como los de Naruto que brillaban con calidez, o los de Sakura que tenían ese destello de amabilidad, hasta los de Sasuke tenían su brillo particular.

-Sasuke. . .- dije en un susurro tan bajo que no pude oír pero sabía que lo había dicho.

A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de sus ojos oscuros, tan negros como el cielo nocturno y que de alguna forma me ocultaban algo y me hacían estar cerca de él. Sakura decía que sus ojos eran fríos y vacíos pero a mí no me lo parecían, no estaban vacíos y mucho menos tenían la frialdad que él usaba en su voz o en sus acciones. Sus negras orbes me hacían sentir insegura, curiosa y de alguna forma necesitada.

Luego reemplazando los ojos de Sasuke, aparecieron aquellos ojos de mi niñez, aquellos ojos de un rojo brillante, que le pertenecían a una de las criaturas que más aborrecía, criaturas las cuales le quitaron la vida a la única persona que amo.

Esos ojos estaban tan llenos de una soledad que yo comprendía, yo pasaba por lo mismo aún cuando tenía el cariño de Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Neji, yo me sentía sola. Soy una completa egoísta y una ambiciosa, aún teniendo algo deseaba más, no estaba completa me faltaba algo pero así es la mentalidad del ser humano y de todas las criaturas en este mundo, por ese mismo egoísmo, el sentirse insatisfecho con lo que uno tiene es lo que conduce al anhelo de poder y a las guerras entre especies.

Es difícil de creer, pues hasta en lo más insignificante somos unos egoístas y no nos damos cuenta o tal vez si lo hacemos pero ponemos vanas excusas, haciéndonos las victimas ante nuestro propio deseo para que este no se vea mal.

Mi reflejo me devolvía con fijeza la mirada, mi mano aun seguía apoyada sobre la superficie del agua cristalizada, mis ojos poco a poco empezaron a captar mi completa atención haciendo que olvidara el frío, que dejara de oír, oler, sentir, el tiempo se estaba deteniendo lentamente disminuyendo su velocidad.

_Ladrona_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida perdiendo el contacto con mi reflejo, mire por todas partes atemorizada buscando a la persona que me había hablado. Nada, no había nadie ni nada a mí alrededor pero la voz suave y aguda se había oído tan claramente en mi cabeza, que desistía a pensar que había sido mi imaginación. Aquella palabra estaba tan cargada de desprecio y tristeza, que me hirieron.

Hice un vano esfuerzo por intentar recordar a alguna persona que tuviera una voz así, uno a uno los rostros de todas las personas que conocía iban pasando por mi cabeza pero ninguno de ellos era propietario de aquella voz que mi cerebro parecía conocer.

_Me lo robaste_

Otra vez la voz resonó dentro de mi cabeza, esta vez pude saber con exactitud que le pertenecía a una niña pequeña, y volví a repasar los rostros de las personas que había visto y de nuevo ninguno se me apegó a la voz que me había hablado. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea un poco descabellada.

"_¿Quién es?"_ le pregunte a la voz en mis pensamientos

Silencio. Esa fue mi respuesta, la decepción volvía a hacer de las suyas aunque la idea que había tenido realmente era un tanto estúpida y absurda, llegue a pensar que si hablaba sin pronunciar algún sonido, si hablaba conmigo misma la voz me respondería y conversaría conmigo pero nada había sucedido. Di un largo suspiro de resignación a la vez que situaba mis manos sobre mi regazo y las acariciaba mutuamente en un intento de darles calor pues me ardían del frío que sentían.

_Yo soy la verdadera tú_

Me estremecí cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro justo al mismo tiempo que la voz de aquella niña me respondía con un deje de reproche y rencor. Dejé escapar un leve chillido de entre mis labios a la vez que mi corazón palpitaba frenético en mi pecho.

-disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención asustarla- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas

Voltee mi cabeza y observe al hombre que me había hablado. Su rostro y cuerpo eran de una línea un poco hosca, sus ojos perlados eran firmes y una cicatriz cruzaba la mitad de su cara justo por encima del puente de la nariz, tenía los ojos perlados característicos de los Hyuga, la piel morena y una larga cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta. En la frente tenía pintado el símbolo de la familia secundaria.

-d-descuide, y-yo t-también tuve un p-poco de c-culpa p-por a-alterarme- le dije con una voz suave y una sonrisa

El hombre me miró seriamente un momento, casi con frialdad y molestia pero ya estaba acostumbrada, hace 8 años que empezaron las miradas y por ende las ignoraba o trataba en lo posible de ignorarlas.

-su padre dice que debe entrar pues el clima se está volviendo muy frío y necesita tomar de sus medicamentos, señorita- dijo el hombre con voz áspera.

"_Como si le importara mi salud" _pensé a la vez que me levantaba.

-está bien- dije con suavidad y lo acompañe por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, o mi nueva habitación pues la otra aun no había sido reparada.

Recordar mi otra habitación era doloroso pues varios de los objetos de mi madre se habían roto y con ellos recuerdos de ella, traté de no pensar en ese asunto de nuevo y me concentré en lo que pasaba ahora.

En la habitación una de las doncellas que estaban a mi cuidado se acercó presurosa a mí y me indico con una seña que me sentara sobre la cama o el sillón. Opté por la cama pues me haría bien dormir un rato después de todo me había pasado casi toda la tarde en el jardín, viendo la nieve y pensando en distintas cosas o más bien compadeciéndome a mí misma.

-señorita, ¿se encuentra emocionada?- me preguntó la misma mujer que había visto cuando desperté con cristales en mi cuerpo, desde aquel incidente le había tomado un poco de cariño a esa mujer.

-¿por qué?- le pregunte con voz monótona a la vez que ella me desabrochaba por la parte de atrás el vestido para dejar al descubierto mi pecho y vientre.

-por la boda de la doctora Sakura- dijo con voz calmada aplicándome unas pomadas en las cicatrices que ya estaban despareciendo, pero que aún se les podía ver los hilos de la costura, desvié mi mirada de allí pues sólo me traía de vuelta aquella horrible sensación, ese dolor insoportable y frío.

-ah! eso, pues si- dije con fingida felicidad acompañado de una sonrisa –estoy realmente emocionada, no puedo esperar a ver a Sakura y a Naruto juntos-

La mujer me correspondió la sonrisa con otra comenzando a hablar de que Sakura y Naruto hacían muy buena pareja, que la boda sería hermosa y que por supuesto yo me vería magnífica en el vestido que me había dado Sakura para la ocasión. Siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que yo no le prestaba atención, sólo contestaba cuando me preguntaba algo y así, me aliviaba profundamente de que fuera una ingenua y no se diese cuenta de mi falsa felicidad.

-ya puede colocarse el vestido, señorita- me dijo una vez que terminó y dejó el envase que contenía la pomada en la mesa, para cambiarlo por unas vendas.

Me volvió a colocar el vestido y yo me aparte el cabello del lado izquierdo de mi cuello donde se encontraba la mordida de vampiro. Ella comenzó a quitarme las vendas anteriores pero en uno de esos momentos sentí sus dedos rozar mi piel justo al mismo tiempo la vi estremecerse por el contacto, tardo unos segundos en volver a concentrarse y con precisión me volvió a cubrir el cuello con las vendas.

Yo sabía la causa de su estremecimiento, la cicatriz que me había quedado de la mordida de vampiro era áspera, como si tocaras la superficie de una piedra sin pulir en vez de mi piel, que era bastante suave debido a los cuidados que le llevaban haciendo desde que nací.

La doncella dejó las vendas en la mesa y metió las viejas en un bolsillo del delantal azul claro que llevaba, supongo que los botaría mas tarde. Tomó un frasco con una cuchara de plata.

"_Jarabe" _pensé mentalmente tratando de contener las ganas de largarme de allí.

Aquella sustancia viscosa como el color del vino pero de un sabor dulce y amargo que te quemaba la garganta cuando lo tragabas, era la peor parte de mi tratamiento según lo que me había dicho Sakura eso me ayudaría con la fractura y a reponer la sangre perdida, yo me la tomaba sin rechistar después de todo era la primogénita del líder de la Casa Hyuga y como tal debía comportarme.

"_¿Quieres salir de esta horrorosa habitación?"_ me preguntó mi subconsciente, entonces me relaje todo lo que hacían conmigo para sanar mi cuerpo sólo me aliviaría por el poder salir de la habitación, de la mansión.

Suena un poco infantil si lo pones de ese modo, pues yo era una cazadora y habían cosas más espantosas que un jarabe, tenía cristales incrustados dentro de mí, no debía temerle a un jarabe, no, debía ser lo suficientemente rápida para pasarlo de una vez y evitar molestas sensaciones.

La mujer acercó la cuchara con el jarabe en ella a mi rostro, yo abrí la boca y tratando de no perder la compostura me tragué aquel asqueroso líquido de un tirón.

-si necesita algo más avíseme- me dijo la mujer volviendo a colocar el jarabe en la mesa y limpiando la cuchara con un paño de color beige, volteó a verme con una sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir de la habitación.

Solté un largo suspiro, mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama con pesadez, vi el techo de madera durante largo tiempo tanto que había contado cada tabla cinco veces seguidas. La soledad y la presión en mi pecho volvieron a encenderse en mí, provocando la visión del rostro de Naruto con una gran sonrisa y a su lado Sakura con su hermoso vestido de boda.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas que nuevamente querían hacer posesión de mi rostro, me acomodé mejor en la cama recostando mi cabeza sobre las almohadas acolchadas.

-lavanda- dije oliendo las almohadas aun con los ojos cerrados.

La lavanda era el olor y la flor favorita de mi madre, en cambio las mías eran las dalias, me parecían bonitas por su forma redonda y múltiples pétalos. Hablar de flores o pensar en ellas me hace olvidar un poco la pena que tengo y que no sabía si algún día me dejaría.

Abrí los ojos y vi distante lo que me rodeaba, las sensaciones que me producían las cosas en aquella habitación, en un intento de sentirme mejor y de conseguir el sueño que ya me estaba alcanzando. En eso estaba cuando oigo la puerta, dos toques nada más y supe quién era.

-adelante- dije incorporándome y mirando a la puerta que se abría

-Hinata-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra?- me preguntó mi primo Neji mientras entraba a la habitación, estaba vestido completamente de negro y llevaba al cinto una espada y sus pistolas.

-muy bien, primo- le dije con voz dulce para calmarlo

-que bueno- dijo un poco distraído

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunté un poco preocupada

-no es nada, sólo vine a avisarle que Hanabi-sama y yo partiríamos en una misión- me dijo aun con ese tono distraído

-esta bien, que Dios los acompañe- dije y le di una sonrisa que no lo calmó en lo más mínimo

Estuvo un tiempo en silencio, su mirada un poco indecisa iba de las paredes, a sus manos y luego a mi rostro, una y otra vez. Lo miré con curiosidad algo lo tenía bastante nervioso y parecía dudar en contármelo o no. Me preocupe por su actitud, el siempre se mantenía tan sereno y frío, y ahora era un manojo de nervios y preocupación.

-Hinata- me llamó seriamente

Entonces supe que el tema que me quería decir era importante, pues casi nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, sin los apelativos de superior.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-descubrí algo, pero no sé si es seguro comentártelo- me dijo seriamente pero sus manos temblaron nerviosas, el trató de ocultarlas colocándolas a su espalda.

-¿por qué?- pregunté para que prosiguiera

-es que estás implicada, y es algo sumamente secreto-

Me quedé un momento en silencio pensando en lo que me había dicho, aquello sumamente importante y peligroso tenía que ver con mi persona y no podía decírmelo. No me gustó la forma en la que mi primo me veía ni el tono en sus palabras.

-¿recuerdas que me prometiste estar a mi lado en la boda de Naruto?- me preguntó dando un paso a mí mirándome con preocupación y nerviosismo pero a la vez pude notar un destello de odio en su mirada.

-si- contesté tratando de entender que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra

-por favor, te pido que la cumplas no te alejes de mí en esa boda- me dijo con un tono de desesperación –soy tu guardián y no debo permitir que nada te pase, ¿entiendes?-

-de acuerdo, pero ¿qué es lo que sucede?- le pregunté y pestañee dos veces tratando de mostrarle mi perplejidad.

-no puedo decirle pero por favor mantenga su promesa que es por su propia seguridad- me dijo serio y hasta molesto antes de salir rápidamente de mi habitación dejándome completamente confundida.

Volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos suspirando.

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede a mis espaldas?"_ me pregunté varias veces sin tener una idea precisa de nada. Las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor no tenían un sentido absoluto para mí y me gustaría comprenderlas, de alguna forma el no saber me hacía sentía insegura.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio al igual que la mansión, sólo podía estar consciente del sonido de mi respiración y alguna que otra vez del viento chocando con la ventana pequeña. Me hubiese gustado estar en otra condición, así hubiese podido salir a caminar, leer mi libro o realizar alguna misión, cosas que distraerían mi mente de las millones de preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza a las cuales ninguna les tenía respuesta.

Pensando en ello un increíble deseo por ver de nuevo a Sasuke y estar cerca de su presencia me recorrió el cuerpo, era una sensación rara y a la vez que me quemaba, cómo si estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes fuera un suplicio si no lo tenía a él y a su oscura mirada puesta en mí.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza o algo así pues estando acostada no creo que sea muy efectivo, pero debía tratar de sacarme esas sensaciones de mi cuerpo y volver al estado de neutralidad, las ansias me volverían loca y lo más probable acabaría saliendo de la mansión en busca de Sasuke.

"_contrólate Hinata, tienes que mantener la calma"_ me dije mentalmente casi como un regaño.

No es que amara a Sasuke ni nada por el estilo, porque yo estaba enamorada de Naruto, no, aquellas ansias no eran esas oleadas de felicidad y nervios que me daban de solo pensar en ver los ojos cielos de Naruto, aquella sensación era más como una presión y un deseo incontrolable y lastimero, quería ir con él no importa como fuera.

"_no pienses en eso, cambia de tema" _me exigí un tanto desesperada y atemorizada de lo que fuera capaz de hacer.

Respiré una, dos, tres veces hasta que fui capaz de tener mis sentidos y mi cuerpo bajo control. Aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados y volví a pensar en aquella vocecilla que había oído en mi mente sólo unas horas atrás, pensé en lo que me había dicho sin comprender del todo, había algo en sus palabras que me atemorizaba y me hacían sentir culpable de algo, sin saber de qué exactamente.

"_no he hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?"_ pensé recordando algunas cosas que había realizado, todo estaba bien, bueno a excepción de que asesinaba monstruos y demás, todo se encontraba bien.

_Me lo quitaste_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. La voz había hecho su aparición de nuevo, me senté rápidamente en mi cama y miré a todas parte, nada, sólo estaba yo, así que no me encontraba del todo loca, aquella vocecilla se encontraba sólo en mi cabeza.

"_relájate Hinata, sólo es producto de tu loca imaginación, nada más"_ me repetí colocando una mano en mi pecho a la altura del corazón, el cual se encontraba agitado.

_No es cierto_

Cualquier método para aliviarme parecía no funcionar y las palabras de la voz, me dejaron perpleja, parecía tener una conciencia propia pero si era así porque sólo se expresaba en mi mente. No entendía esta situación, como todo lo que me pasaba parecía que estaba vinculada o todo lo que resulta ser extraño y nada normal.

_Ladrona_

Otra vez esa palabra, ¿de qué me reprochaba?, ¿qué fue lo que le quité? Solté un largo suspiro de resignación a la vez que cerré mis ojos, el cansancio me estaba venciendo me volví a acostar en mi cama y en ese momento las campanadas del Gran Reloj de Suel comenzaron a repicar.

_Una_

Ignoré la voz de mi cabeza y me esforcé en sólo escuchar las campanadas que indicaban la hora del día, sólo eso, necesitaba dormir y aquel sonido podría dejarme hacerlo.

_Dos_

Mis brazos y piernas se relajaron extendiéndose en la cama, los sentí pesados y no me importó muy pronto podría descansar.

_Tres_

Tercera campanada, y ya me sentía realmente liviana, mi respiración relajada y la absoluta oscuridad poco a poco me quedé profundamente dormida y me alegré de ello, las voces cesarían, todo estaría bien.

_No, no lo estarán_

((pueden poner la música de Orochimaru's Theme a partir de aquí créanme suena genial con lo que escribí))

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

##Me encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, sin nada a mí alrededor y era un poco desconcertante. Miré mis manos y noté que estaban traslucidas, no parecían materiales me asusté de ello, tenía un vestido de color azul oscuro sin ningún detalle completamente azul, mi cabello se encontraba suelto y caía por mi espalda.

En ese momento una débil música comenzó a sonar, parecía la melodía de algún piano pero no había nada en aquella habitación y eso comenzaba a asustarme realmente, la soledad se cernía sobre mí y me sentí pesada, adolorida y hasta fría no me gustaba para nada esta sensación.

Sentí que mis piernas no aguantarían mi propio peso y caí de rodillas sobre el blanco e inmaculado suelo, éste me reflejaba completamente como la superficie de un espejo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verme y retrocedí arrastrándome en el suelo hasta dar con la pared en mi espalda.

Mis ojos, mis ojos no eran del tono perlado que siempre habían sido, eran de un intenso rojo y brillaban como dos luces sobre mi blanca piel; todo mi rostro estaba manchado con sangre y de mi cuello había una horrible costra formada por la sangre seca. Tragué saliva nerviosamente. Tenía miedo, lo que había visto no era yo.

-esa no soy yo- dije en un susurro mientras me encogía y mi mirada se perdía en mi vestido que, ahora podía notar con claridad, tenía grandes manchas oscuras de sangre, aquel nauseabundo olor llegó a mi nariz y me maree por completo, odiaba ese olor.

-¿no te gusta tu verdadera forma?- me preguntó una voz que conocía, aquel tono agudo e infantil era la voz de mi mente.

Levanté mi mirada y la vi, frente a mí había una niña pequeña de tal vez unos cinco o seis años, estaba completamente desnuda, sin nada que le cubriese su blanca piel; su cabello negro y corto le llegaba más arriba de lo hombros, tenía un flequillo que como mantenía la vista en el suelo le cubría los ojos. De alguna forma todos sus rasgos me recordaban a mí, cuando era pequeña.

-después de todo el cuerpo que tienes es mío- me dijo con desprecio y enojo.

-¿qué?- solté confundida no entendía sus palabras

-tu no eres Hinata, nunca lo fuiste, y nunca lo serás- me dijo levantando el rostro para mirarme fijamente con sus furiosos ojos perlados.

Abrí mis ojos atónita y mis manos comenzaban a temblar sobre mi regazo, aquello no podía ser verdad era idéntica a mí.

-sólo es un sueño- dije más para mí misma como un consuelo –sólo debo despertar-

-te equivocas- me dijo con burla la niña dando un paso hacia mí

Yo la miré fijamente a los ojos sin comprender, me encontraba asustada y mis músculos los sentía agarrotados y fríos.

-esto no es un sueño y no saldrás tan fácilmente- me dijo y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro

-¿qué eres? ¿cómo que esto no es un sueño?- le pregunté atemorizada y sentí como de mis ojos querían brotar las lágrimas, me estaba volviendo loca en aquel lugar, la música se había detenido dando un silencio sepulcral en aquella blanca habitación. El olor a sangre aún se mantenía en el aire y me dificultaba la respiración.

-yo soy un alma, el alma de Hinata precisamente- me dijo con voz tranquila pero aquella horrible sonrisa permanecía en su rostro –esto no es un sueño, es La Cámara-

-¿La Cámara? ¿el alma de Hinata?- dije sin comprender nada, jamás había oído algo así

La sonrisa se fue y me miró con odio bastante molesta por mis preguntas.

-yo soy la verdadera Hinata, pero tú te robaste mi cuerpo- me dijo con rencor y desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

-no entiendo. . .- 

-¡Me lo quitaste! ¡Me lo quitaste todo!- me gritó la niña exasperada dando un paso hacía mí, su voz se volvió sumamente chillona como un estridente pito que lastimó mis oídos, su rostro estraba contraído de la rabia. –mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana. . . ¡¡toda mi vida te la llevaste y la arruinaste!!-

Moví de un lado a otro la cabeza, negando involuntariamente sus palabras, sin poder ni siquiera emitir un sonido, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Volví a ver de reojo mi reflejo y me arrpentí de haberlo hecho, nuevamente observé mi rostro manchado de sangre y mis ojos de un escarlata brillante.

-¡¡he estado todos estos años aquí! Viendo a través de tus ojos lo que debió ser MI vida!!- su voz cada vez es más aguda y me lastima profundamente, se acercaba a mí moviendo los brazos enojada casi como si quisiera estrangularme. -¡¡yo hubiera sido más fuerte que tú!! ¡¡yo no hubiera dejado morir a mi madre!! ¡¡Tú la mataste!!-

No pude más las lagrimas salieron por mis ojos, por su palabras agache mi vista hacía mi regazo mientras negaba con la cabeza; yo no había dejado morir a mi madre, yo no la mate, fueron ellos. Seguí llorando profusamente me sentía atrapada y encarcelada, el dolor punzante aquella herida que se había formado en mi pecho comenzó a arderme haciendo que los recuerdos volviesen.

-¡¡Yo hubiera sido un orgullo para MI padre!!- gritó la niña con ira contenida -¡¡Naruto me hubiese escogido a MÍ!! ¡¡Se estaría casando conmigo!!- 

-cállate. . .- suplique en un susurro encogiéndome en mi sitio

-¡¡Mi madre aun viviera de no ser por ti!! ¡¡Hubiese sido el orgullo de la casa Hyuga!!- siguió reclamándome la niña, reprochando cada error que había cometido, todo lo que había hecho por ser débil y patética, todos los errores que me recalcaba mi padre.

-cállate. . .- volví a repetir mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mis oídos tapándolos para no escucharla. Mi cuerpo temblaba profundamente.

-¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Todos te odian!! ¡¡no tienes ningún propósito!! ¡¡eres la única de tu especie!! ¡¡estas sola!! ¡¡Sucia y vil Presa!!- dijo y sentí su mano fría levantarme el rostro para luego tenerlas rodeando mi cuello en perfecta posición para estrangularme. Su piel era tan fría como el metal y me lastimaba, comenzó a ejercer fuerza en mi cuello.

-yo. . . no. . . soy eso. . .- dije con dolor pues me estaba quedando sin aire, mire sus ojos coléricos fijamente mientras mis manos caían a mis costados.

-claro que si, todo lo que digo es cierto, solo eres una asquerosa Presa que me robó mi cuerpo- me dijo con un siseo en su voz pero aun con ese tono agudo que lastimaba mis oídos

-¿pre. . . sa?- pregunte sin comprender sus palabras

-si, eso es lo que eres, te llevaste mi cuerpo para poder esperar por ese vampiro- dijo con rencor apretando un poco más la presión en mi cuello

Solté un alarido casi agónico de dolor, ya estaba perdiendo la sensación de mis extremidades, el aire no me llegaba muy bien. La niña acercó su rostro a mí y siguió apretando de a poco.

-eso es lo que hacían todas, ser débiles y patéticas esperando a que sus dueños las recogiesen- me dijo con desprecio –siendo contenedores de sangre vivientes-

La visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, sólo podía ver sus ojos perlados llenos de odio y tristeza, en ellos me veía un poco reflejada, mi piel manchada en sangre y mis ojos escarlata, su mano blanca por la presión.

-eres la única de tu especie, estás sola- me dijo y una sonrisa maliciosa y casi demente apareció en su rostro _Él_ ni siquiera sabe qué eres-

-¿él?- mi voz salió ronca de entre mis labios, muy débil y en un susurro, me ardía la garganta y mis sentidos se perdían entre la fuerza que aquella niña ejercía sobre mi cuello.

-tu Dueño, tu vampiro- dijo y comenzó a reírse, mis oídos comenzaron a palpitar dolientes de el horrible sonido que era su voz –aquel vampiro de ojos negros, ni siquiera sabe lo que eres, tan patética resultas ser en todo que ni siquiera tu dueño te reconoce- 

Volvió a apretar en mi cuello y esto ya estaba resultando insoportable era como si nunca fuese a acabar, el tiempo pasaba lento y doloroso, era como si esto hubiera sido para mí desde un principio. Traté de ignorarlo y pensar en sus palabras, yo era la Presa de un vampiro, eso no lo podía creer aunque viéndome en la situación actual tal vez si era cierto.

-¿ya. . . lo. . . vi?- le pregunté cansada y completamente pesada

-como unas mil veces, hasta lo has sentido- dijo la niña y apretó nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor fuerza parecía que quería acabar de un vez con todo esto –has sentido el llamado y no te has dado cuenta, después de todo sólo podías ser una débil, sucia y patética ladrona además de una asesina-

-n. . .no- le dije negando sus palabras

-esto se acabó, adiós Presa- dijo la niña y sentí por última vez aquel apretón para luego sólo ver la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí##

Yo no era humana y estaba muriendo. . .

Tal vez podría encontrar a mi madre en el cielo al lado de Dios y los ángeles

¿O no?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: ****Honto ni arigatou!!! *Hace una reverencia* espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. . . lo se, me tarde mucho en subirlo y de verdad les pido disculpas!!! Es que he estado muy distraída y sólo se me ocurrían cosas para más delante de este capítulo. . . u.u pero espero y les guste!! Ya Hinata se ha enterado de lo que es. . . ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Hinata realmente murió? ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? ¿Cómo murió la madre de Hinata? Todo esto y muxo mas en los próximos capítulos de Eternity Breath. . . **

**También como un regalo por parte de mi retraso. . . bueno he realizado un dibujo de esta serie y espero les guste mucho pues bueno no voy a mentir no me costó mucho pero quería captar la esencia de los personajes y tuve que buscar como millones de imágenes de Hinata y Sasuke y créanme fue difícil sobre todo de Hinata u.ú pero dejando eso aparte por favor dejen su opinión que en verdad la estimo!! **

**Aquí está la dirección para que lo vean:** www. metroflog .com / yellowxpink

**Ah! por cierto me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a algo que tengo planeado hacer, en estos días andaba leyendo Eragon y descubrí que el autor del libro lo había comenzado a escribir a los 15 años y que su publicación sucedió cuando cumplió los 19!!! Así que con ayuda y apoyo de mi madre y hermana he decidido volver esta historia un libro, claro con personajes diferentes y una trama un poco distinta y también otro nombre, ¿Qué les parece? Por favor déjenme su opinión!! **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gesy**

**Miyu_li**

**pAuL1Naa*****

**hazumi-uchiha**

**viicoviic**

**LennaParis**

**Nissa-sama**

**Sayuri Koitsumi**

**mayura sakatomo 1**

**hitomi black dark**

**y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y de agregarlo a sus favoritos!!! De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo!! :3 ah! y me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de mi dibujo! ;D**

**bye bye**

**Kirumi**


	8. Capítulo VII: Nieve

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: *con miedo a que le lancen tomatazos* bueno, bueno en verdad me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar en serio es que he estado de vacaciones y como mis padres son divorciados tuve que pasarlas con mi padre lejos de mi computador. Pero he de ser sinceras la forma como quería escribir este capitulo no me llegaba!!! Habían un millón de posibles situaciones y mi mente vagaba a más adelante. Pues este es el capitulo con el cual soñé y se me ocurrió la idea de este fic y espero les sea de su agrado pues me he esforzado tanto que me duele la vista y la muñeca XD adicional y como bonus por su paciencia y tiempo de leer este fic les daré el capitulo 8 un poco más rápido que éste y que aunque será el mas corto es muy importante por favor préstenle atención. Este es el capítulo MÁS largo que he escrito hasta ahora no sé si es bueno o no ustedes decidan.**

**La canción que aparece en el capítulo de hoy es STILL DOLL de WAKESHIMA KANON de la serie de anime VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic pero debo mencionar principalmente a una persona importante:**

mayura sakatomo 1** quien siempre escuchas mis locas ideas en el cuarto, que soportas todo el narusaku que escribo sabiendo que lees y amas el naruhina. Y adicional tu fuiste quien me convenció de subir este fic además de que has esperado ansiosa por este capitulo esto va para ti!!!! XDDD y como sabrás aun no te has leído el final y sólo lo verás aquí!!! Sip soy mala.**

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

#sueños#

*****flashbacks*****

((Intervención mía))

Fragmentos del libro después de las dos líneas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_En el capitulo anterior. . ._

_-tu Dueño, tu vampiro- dijo y comenzó a reírse, mis oídos comenzaron a palpitar dolientes de el horrible sonido que era su voz –aquel vampiro de ojos negros, ni siquiera sabe lo que eres, tan patética resultas ser en todo que ni siquiera tu dueño te reconoce- _

_-¿ya. . . lo. . . vi?- le pregunté cansada y completamente pesada_

_-como unas mil veces, hasta lo has sentido- dijo la niña y apretó nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor fuerza parecía que quería acabar de un vez con todo esto –has sentido el llamado y no te has dado cuenta, después de todo sólo podías ser una débil, sucia y patética ladrona además de una asesina-_

_-n. . .no- le dije negando sus palabras_

_-esto se acabó, adiós Presa- dijo la niña y sentí por última vez aquel apretón para luego sólo ver la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí__##_

_Yo no era humana y estaba muriendo. . ._

_Tal vez podría encontrar a mi madre en el cielo al lado de Dios y los ángeles_

_¿O no?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo VII: Nieve**

Silencio, eso es lo único que hay pero sobre éste se escucha el bombeo de lo que reconozco como un corazón. Es débil pero lo siento vibrar, parece agotado casi al borde de detenerse pero no lo hace.

Es como si quisiera seguir viviendo, no quiere detenerse, no quiere callar, está rechazando el silencio. Y yo sólo soy testigo de su lucha incasable sin ser partícipe pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarlo pues aquel bombeo es lo único que me acompaña.

Pasan los segundos aunque no estoy muy segura, no hay nada que me indique el correr del tiempo, si es que éste existe dentro de la negrura que me rodea.

"_¿Estoy muerta?"_

El bombeo se hace más firme, estable y es cuando me doy cuenta de que aquel bombeo es el de mi corazón que trata de mantenerme con vida. Lo puedo sentir pero aquí no hay nada, todo es tan negro y tan vacío.

"_¿Hay alguien ahí?"_

No veo, no huelo nada todo esta en absoluta tranquilidad, tanta que asusta. Quiero verme pero no puedo. Tampoco la veo a **ella**, a la verdadera yo. Porque yo no soy lo que era o eso creo, todo es demasiado confuso.

Los recuerdos son dolorosos y demasiado vivos, pero sí morí, ¿por qué aún puedo escuchar? ¿Por qué sigo pensando?

No tiene sentido, no soy humana, no soy vampiro, no soy ninguna otra criatura oscura ni tampoco soy Hinata, entonces ¿qué soy?

_Una sucia y vil Presa_

Eso fue lo que dijo, soy una presa pero ¿qué es eso? Nunca lo había oído, no entiendo.

Mi corazón deja de oírse y un estruendo resuena escuchándolo tan cerca pero sin que logre identificarlo y junto con él comienzo a sentir ¿frío? Si, es eso. Lo siento en mis manos, en mi cuerpo que poco a poco va siendo más real pero aún no lo veo.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

El negro va siendo reemplazado por una luz blanca, a la que luego le siguen otros colores y empiezo a reconocer lo que me rodea, también a saber dónde me encontraba y a entender mejor todo.

Yo había despertado de la muerte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mi habitación apenas iluminada por los débiles rayos de luna, estaba vacía y con la ventana abierta por la que entraba el aire frío de invierno. Por ella se podían ver los copos de nieve caer uno a uno con lentitud en una hermosa danza que parecía nunca terminar. Normalmente cuando veo nevar siempre me reconforta pero esta vez no hubo nada, no sucedió nada ni una sola reacción.

Caminé casi como un espectro, no sentía ni mis propios pasos, todo mi cuerpo se movía solo y lo sentía ajeno. Entré al baño encendiendo los mecheros para poder visualizar debido a que estaba oscuro y ya había tenido suficiente oscuridad. Coloque las yemas de mis dedos sobre los vidrios de uno de los mecheros pero sin obtener el resultado deseado pues este no me produjo la calidez que provocaba la llama dentro. Volteé mi vista hacia el espejo de forma ovalada con un marco dorado que se encontraba a mi derecha, aleje mis manos del mechero y las acerque lentamente al espejo donde las pose sobre la plana superficie como cerciorándome de que aquel rostro que estaba viendo era el mío.

Mi piel pálida apenas era tenuemente iluminada por la luz amarillenta de los mecheros pero aun así se notaba más blanca de lo normal, dos grandes ojeras adornaban mis ojos perlados y mi cabello negro como la noche caía como cascada por mis hombros y espalda.

Mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada.

Era como si nunca me hubiese sucedido nada.

Ante lo que supuse un hecho, di un suspiro de alivio pues todo estaba en perfecto orden. Las imágenes de aquella niña desnuda sólo eran parte de una pesadilla; eso es lo que mi corazón y mi mente deseaban creer pero mi subconsciente me decía a gritos que todo era cierto.

Miré una vez más mi reflejo, detalle de nuevo mi rostro pero cuando baje la vista hasta mi cuello noté unas marcas rojas en él, justo donde la niña había colocado sus manos y me había asfixiado. Con la velocidad de un pestañeo la imagen que veía se distorsionó.

Mi piel blanca se lleno de costras rojas y algunos cardenales sin dejar ninguna zona expuesta, mi cabello negro se ensucio con lodo y sangre, mis ojos antes perlados se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata brillante como dos luces en medio de una oscuridad.

Un grito se escapó de mis labios al tiempo que retrocedía y por mi torpeza caí al suelo asustada. El ruido de unos pasos apresurados se escuchó por los pasillos, luego el sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe y justo después vi entrar a mi primo Neji al baño.

-Hinata-sama, ¿qué sucede?- me preguntó preocupado a la vez que se arrodillaba a mi lado.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y comencé a temblar descontroladamente mientras cubría mi boca con las manos tratando de silenciar mis sollozos. La imagen de mi rostro y la sonrisa de aquella niña estaban grabadas en mi mente y no me dejaban.

Era doloroso, pues realmente todas aquellas acusaciones, todo lo que me había dicho era verdad.

_Tú la mataste_

Sentí como los brazos fuertes de Neji me envolvían en un abrazo protector, yo recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, asustada y continué llorando con mis ojos perdidos en la nada.

Neji me abrazó más fuerte sin decir palabra y yo lo apreciaba. Tenía miedo de todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y extrañamente aun sentía frío con todo y la calidez de Neji; me empecé a sentir sola por lo que agarré la chaqueta de mi primo con fuerza, dándome un apoyo para alejar aquella espantosa soledad tan desgarradora.

-tengo miedo- dije tan bajo que pareció un susurro lejano y cortante.

-yo estoy aquí- dijo mi primo con firmeza –nada va a pasar-

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sintiendo esas palabras como una verdad pero aun sentía el miedo corriendo por mi cuerpo adueñándose de él. Tenía miedo a mi propia existencia, a su significado. Lo que yo era me resultaba desagradable, odiaba lo que me había convertido y también lo que llegué a pensar que tenía hasta ahora.

Simplemente no ser humana, no ser lo que yo pensé era Hinata Hyuga, resulta desconcertante pasar dieciséis años de mi vida creyendo ser algo que no soy. Necesitaba respuestas pues la confusión sólo incrementaba en desmedida el miedo.

¿Qué pasaría conmigo ahora? ¿Acaso alguien más sabía lo que yo era? Y ¿qué era yo?

_Una Presa_

¿Y eso que significaba? Solo es una palabra que no había oído en mi vida como una especie aparte.

_Contenedores de sangre_

¿Qué quería decir aquello realmente? Los humanos también tienen sangre, ¿qué me hace diferente? ¿Acaso tengo algún propósito? ¿Hay alguien como yo que me lo pueda explicar?

_Estas sola, eres la única de tu especie_

Sí, estoy sola. Siempre he estado sola, sin tener a nadie pues todas las personas que han estado a mi lado, realmente no lo están sino con la humana Hinata; aquellos sentimientos de amistad y cariño no son míos, no son para mí, no me pertenecen sino a la Hinata verdadera aquella niña que me odiaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué existo?

_Sólo esperaban que sus dueños las recogiesen_

Las palabras de la niña contestaron mi pregunta. Yo había nacido para esperar, pero ¿esperar qué? ¿O a quién? No entendía nada, y no había prestado tanta atención a las palabras de la niña pues la falta de aire no me lo permitió o tal vez lo había olvidado.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por recordar, ella había dicho una palabra clave y necesitaba recordar. Pero el miedo me nublo la mente a la vez que la soledad me acariciaba cada extremidad de mi cuerpo haciendo que un largo y lastimero sollozo saliera de mis labios.

Neji me apretó más fuerte pero él no lograba que la soledad se alejara y con ella su fría caricia.

Necesitaba de alguien más.

Entonces como si mis labios tuvieran vida propia, sin estar apenas cociente de mis actos sólo enfocada en mis emociones, pronuncié **su **nombre.

-Sasuke. . .- fue un susurro casi desesperado pues era a él a quién necesitaba, sólo quería sus negros ojos sobre mí, su presencia atrayente, necesitaba que absorbiera mis sentidos, que pronunciase mi nombre.

Mi primo se mantuvo en silencio pero sentí como se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre que ejercía una fuerza sobrenatural en mí, que sólo había conocido hacía apenas un mes y ya se había vuelto mi necesidad pero no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta.

Relajé el agarre de Neji, y con dificultad me puse en pie casi mecánicamente, llevada por mi propio e inconsciente deseo, uno que tenía nombre.

"_Sasuke" _lo llamé dentro de mi mente sintiendo unas oleadas de calor recorrer mi cuerpo quemándome desde la espalda hasta cada uno de mis dedos. Mi organismo pedía a gritos su mirada, su tacto, su presencia.

Su nombre era como una droga para mis oídos, mi cerebro comenzó a repasar una y otra vez los encuentros que habíamos tenido, su voz llamándome, sus ojos.

La sensación que tenía de sólo imaginar a Sasuke no me era conocida, pues de algo estaba segura yo no lo amaba, ese era un hecho irrefutable. ¿Qué lo deseaba? Tal vez pero no del modo lujurioso o carnal, aunque no podía negar que era bastante atractivo pero yo no me fijaba solo en la apariencia de una persona y sentí que no tenía derecho a decirlo o desear algo mejor, ya que esta no es **mi **vida.

La soledad, el miedo todo eso se había hecho a un lado al solo pensamiento de Sasuke pero sabía que volverían, ellos no me dejaran tan fácil pero sentí que la próxima vez que se acercasen estaría más preparada y no me encogería a llorar. Debía tomar fuerzas, debía comenzar a cambiar, debía dejar de ser la persona débil y cobarde que había sido durante estos años; por algún motivo algo misterioso me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Noté que Neji me miraba con duda y que ya estaba parado a mi lado por si a mí se me ocurría escapar, cosa que no niego se me pasó por la cabeza pero la razón me había hecho recordar un pequeño y mísero detalle.

"_¿Dónde vive Sasuke?" _me pregunté una y otra vez pero recordé que él nunca lo había mencionado,ni siquiera Sakura lo sabía. Ahora que me ponía a pensar Sasuke era un completo misterio para mí, no sé dónde vive, qué hace, su apellido, su familia; no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Señora Hinata su padre manda a decir que es hora de ir arreglándola, la boda será dentro de unas horas- dijo una doncella que no había visto llegar.

"_Un momento, ¿qué hora es?" _miré a mi alrededor y noté que había amanecido, aun todo se encontraba claro y había dejado de nevar. _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este baño?" _pensé sorprendida nuevamente el tiempo se había esfumado de mis manos.

Neji me observó fijamente durante largo rato con el ceño un poco fruncido y luego salió de la habitación a paso firme, con la cabeza en otra parte. Supuse que al igual que yo no entendía nada. En un momento estaba hecha pedazos, llorando y haciéndome víctima de mi existencia y luego me encontraba recompuesta sin rastro de haber estado sufriendo; se sentía bien ésta sensación de confianza.

"_Me siento un poco más fuerte" _me dije a mi misma orgullosa.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté a la doncella con curiosidad.

La chica debía ser menor que yo, era de baja estatura un poco rechoncha. Su cabello de un rubio claro y brillante estaba recogido en una trenza y sus ojos eran de un negro oscuro pero no tanto como los de Sasuke; por encima de su nariz redonda habían unas cuantas pecas. Vestía el uniforme de las doncellas que consistía en un vestido negro de mangas largas, con un gran delantal de color gris oscuro que se ataba en un lazo por la cintura. Parecía estar un poco nerviosa.

-son las siete de la mañana, Señora- dijo ella nerviosamente mirando de vez en cuando a mis ojos y luego a sus pies -¿le comienzo a preparar las cosas?-

-si, por favor- le dije un tanto distraída.

Inmediatamente se puso a corretear por la habitación consiguiendo todo lo necesario para alistarme, pero sin acercarse al armario de caoba en el cual se guardaba el vestido que usaría.

¡Vaya! Lo que había parecido mi muerte solo fue una noche, nunca pasó el tiempo con excesiva velocidad, cualquiera que no fuera yo diría que había sido un mal sueño pero eso no fue lo que pasé.

Salí del baño para que la doncella pudiera prepararlo y tomé asiento en uno de los sillones frente a mi cama que adornaban la habitación cogiendo entre mis manos el cuaderno de dibujo que Sakura me había regalado.

Acaricie la tapa con cuidado sintiendo la textura de la tela por unos instantes hasta que decidí abrirlo y con delicadeza pase las primeras hojas hasta llegar al dibujo de los ojos rojos, los ojos de un vampiro.

_Tu Dueño, tu vampiro_

Nuevas palabras de la niña volvieron a mi cabeza y pude recordar un poco más. Ella había dicho que yo esperaba, que las Presas esperaban a sus dueños y si lo que estaba imaginando era cierto los dueños eran vampiros, entonces ¿aquellos ojos que me veían tan solitarios eran de mi dueño? ¿Era acaso uno de los vampiros que habían asaltado la habitación conmigo dentro? ¿Fue el que me mordió?

Volví a hacer un intento por recordar más de aquella conversación pero tenía demasiados espacios en blanco, lo único que conseguía con claridad eran los reproches de ella pero eso no me servía de nada, no era importante. La cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme pero quería saber, necesitaba saber pues solo así tendría alguna idea de qué hacer con mi vida.

-Señora el baño está listo- me dijo la doncella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Las mangas del vestido estaban arremangadas y secaba sus manos con un pequeño paño blanco que había sacado del delantal.

-muchas gracias- dije con suavidad y dejé el cuaderno abierto sobre la mesa de madera entre los sillones, para luego levantarme de mi asiento.

Ella volvió a caminar presurosa por la habitación dirigiéndose al armario de caoba y con manos temblorosas sacó mi vestido de allí para luego colocarlo con delicadeza en la cama. Su mirada aun denotaba nerviosismo al igual que sus acciones.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunté preocupada dando un paso hacia ella.

Volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos y tardó largo rato en contestar mi pregunta hasta que al final habló.

-hay algo, pero no se si es correcto- me dijo dudosa y se bajó las mangas del vestido. Sus manos seguían temblando ligeramente.

-por favor dímelo- le pedí formando una media sonrisa, la curiosidad se estaba desarrollando por dentro.

-me ordenaron estrictamente que no aceptara nada. . . pero me lo dijo de una forma. . . no pude rechazarlo- dijo con cara culpable dando vueltas en círculos parecía hablar más con ella misma que conmigo.

-¿qué?- pregunte confundida y curiosa.

-disculpe Señora, le explico- dijo y tomo una pausa -después del incidente donde usted salió gravemente herida, el Señor Hiashi junto con el Señor Neji nos ordenaron a todas las dependientas que no se aceptase ningún tipo de regalo o paquete dirigido a usted y que si esto no se cumplía se nos despediría inmediatamente-

Su mirada se paseó por la habitación y había dejado de dar vueltas, yo comenzaba a entender un poco toda esta conversación.

-esta mañana había salido a hacer las compras de unos ingredientes para el cocinero y en el Mercado de La Exquisitez me topé con un caballero de la edad de la Señora y bueno. . . – comenzó a narrar y noté como su mejillas enrojecían de la vergüenza.

Me pidió muy amablemente que le diese un paquete a usted que era importante el que usted lo recibiera. Entonces recordé la orden de los Señores y como no quería perder mi empleo le dije educadamente que eso no podía ser posible pero el caballero insistió. No puedo negarle Señora que era un hombre muy bien parecido pero me mantuve firme rechazando el paquete y continuando con mi camino.

Como le dije Señora él insistió, siguiéndome durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la mansión. Me había seguido en silencio tanto que no me dí cuenta sólo hasta que llegué aquí y nuevamente me pidió que le entregase el paquete y noté en su voz un poco de desesperación y frustración, pero no estoy muy segura mi memoria no es muy buena. Sentí un poco de pena al verlo y pensé que debía ser algún admirador de la Señora, ya que usted es muy hermosa y amable. Así que acepte el paquete.

Pero una vez me lo dio muy serio me advirtió que sólo usted podía recibirlo, nadie más y que debía entregárselo el día de hoy no después, que de algún modo se enteraría sino lo hacía y perdería mi empleo. Luego de aquello se marchó rápidamente. Señora como verá estoy un poco preocupada porque y si ¿el paquete es peligroso? De verdad no quiero perder mi empleo, y debí ser más firme pero aquel caballero tenía algo que me dio un tanto de miedo el rechazarlo, sus ojos me asustaron bastante.

Me quedé en silencio pensativa, ella podía tener razón y si ¿aquel paquete era peligroso? Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que como supuso ella fuera de algún admirador y ante aquel pensamiento mis mejillas se sonrojaron. La doncella agachó la cabeza.

-de verdad disculpe mi torpeza, yo no quería. . . pero fue tan insistente. . .- dijo disculpándose pero yo la interrumpí.

-no te preocupes, solo déme el paquete- le dije con voz firme pero la curiosidad junto con una ansiedad extraña estaban carcomiéndome por dentro.

"_¿Quién se habrá tomado tantas molestias? Es más ¿por qué?" _pensé y notaba como la doncella con rostro culpable sacaba un paquete de uno de los bolsillos del delantal que llevaba.

-aquí lo tiene- me dijo acercándose presurosa y extendiéndome el paquete frente a mí.

Lo tomé entre mis manos. Era una caja no muy grande, de color blanco y de cartón. Abrí la tapa con cuidado de que no se me cayera al suelo y lo que vi dentro hizo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos. Dentro de la caja, perfectamente cuidados y limpios estaban la gargantilla con la cruz y el libro de mi madre.

-no puede ser. . . – susurre incrédula a la vez que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Aquellos objetos los había perdido cuando sucedió el ataque en mi habitación, cuando dos vampiros entraron en ella. Alarmada fijé mi vista en la doncella, quién dio un respingo al ver mi rostro.

-¿Cómo era el hombre que le dio esto?- pregunté levantando la caja con mis cosas.

La doncella volvió a ponerse nerviosa y noté un sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

-pues. . . Era alto, tenía un porte altivo y mucho garbo- dijo ella recordando mientras yo sacaba la gargantilla de la caja y colocaba esta sobre la cama. Con la punta de mis dedos acaricie la suave superficie de las perlas que decoraban la cruz – sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello-

La miré a ella con sorpresa ante sus ultimas palabras y guarde rápidamente la gargantilla en la caja, aquello no podía ser posible ¿o sí? Hay muchas personas en este mundo con ojos y cabellos negros.

-por casualidad, ¿mencionó su nombre?- pregunte decidida necesitaba estar completamente segura.

-creo que sí Señora, déjeme recordar- dijo ella y cerró sus ojos unos momentos para luego abrirlos y mirarme nerviosa –dijo que no le diera su nombre pero si me dijo que le dijera que era de parte de su Amigo del Parque, que usted comprendería-

"_¿Comprender? ¿Qué quiere que comprenda?" _pensé y luego me puse a razonar un poco las cosas. De nuevo una extraña corriente de fuego corrió por mi cuerpo al adivinar su nombre, pues ya comprendía más o menos del todo pero no tenía sentido.

Mis cosas las había perdido cuando dos vampiros destruyeron mi habitación en el intento de matarme y luego llegaba **él **precisamente **él** y me las devolvía. _"¿Cómo las consiguió? Esto no es posible, nadie aparte de los vampiros pudo entrar a en la mansión a menos que. . . ¡Imposible!" _me dije a mi misma pero de hecho aquella loca suposición parecía concordar en el rompecabezas que se formaba en mi cabeza.

**Él **nunca le dijo a nadie datos de si mismo aparte de su nombre, siempre ha parecido concordar en los momentos que me he sentido perseguida y cuando aparecieron por segunda vez aquellos ojos rojos, aquel efecto controlador y peligroso que despide, la entrega de este paquete, el enterarse acerca de cosas mías, la extrema sobreprotección de Neji con **él**, la conversación entre Tsunade y mi padre cuando vieron la mordida en mi cuello. Todo parecía tener sentido.

Entonces como corroborando a mi aparente descubrimiento unas palabras que me había dicho la niña me sobresaltaron y de una extraña forma me sentí ansiosa, una adrenalina extrema comenzaba a adueñarse de mis instintos.

"_He descubierto tu pequeño secreto. . . ¿será eso lo que has querido que comprenda?" _pensé como si hablara con **esa persona. **Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por mi hallazgo surcó mi rostro.

-¿Señora, se encuentra bien?- me pregunto la doncella volviéndome a la realidad.

"_¿Qué si me encontraba bien? ¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida!" _pensé eufórica _"¡todo gracias a la torpeza de una doncella!" _

-me encuentro perfectamente- dije cerrando la caja con mis cosas y colocándolas en la mesa de madera junto al cuaderno de dibujo y luego levante los brazos formando una "T" –nunca me sentí mejor-

Ella un poco nerviosa por mi repentino cambio de actitud entendió el significado de mis movimientos y se acercó a mí para comenzar a desvestirme pues me había quedado dormida con la ropa de ayer. Una vez que estuve desnuda me acompaño hasta el baño donde me sumergí dentro del agua de la tina. El agua estaba fría y supuse que antes estaba a una temperatura normal pero eso no me importó me sentía demasiado bien como para molestarme.

La doncella comenzó a frotar mi cuerpo con las sales y jabones con delicadeza y su nerviosismo había disminuido. Hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba realmente de un buen baño, que este fue tan relajante y me sentí tan viva, aquel pequeño secreto ahora me pertenecía y me hacía sentir segura pues yo estaba más implicada en el de lo que parecía.

"_Debe pensar que enloquecí"_ pensé divertida ante las miradas de aquella doncella _"tal vez si lo halla hecho pero no me siento para nada mal" _

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunte después de un largo silencio en el que sólo había estado pensando en mi descubrimiento mientras ella me mimaba. Le dedique una sonrisa dulce para aligerar la tensión.

-lo que sea por la Señora- dijo con voz tranquila pasando un cepillo por entre mis mojados cabellos.

No le diga a mi primo lo del paquete- le dije aunque sonó como una orden pero me sentía tan fuerte carente de aquella molesta debilidad que no me daba cuenta de algunos de mis actos –que esto se quede entre nosotras-

-entendido- me dijo con cierto alivio en su voz, supe de inmediato que cumpliría con su palabra pues conociendo a mi primo éste la despediría de inmediato.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en mis labios y cerré mis parpados recordando como si fuera una hermosa melodía la frase que confirmo mis dudas, que reveló el secreto.

_Aquel vampiro de ojos negros_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

21 de Diciembre

El ambiente era helado y ni siquiera estaba nevando, las calles habían sido despejadas un poco debido a que la nieve se acumulaba por todas partes haciendo difícil el paso de los peatones y las carrozas junto con los caballos. Aun era de mañana y el reloj ya había dado sus tradicionales campanadas.

A mi alrededor millones de emociones y sentimientos se desataban en cada una de las personas reunidas, yo aunque tengo parte de los mismos son por motivos muy diferentes al de los demás, lo que tenía pensado hacer era parte de un gran secreto descubierto; lo sé no tiene sentido pero a estas alturas de todo lo que me ha sucedido comienzo a creer que lo que no parece real tal vez sea mi verdadera realidad.

Mi primo Neji se encontraba a mi lado, con su habitual seriedad llevaba puesto un traje elegante de color negro para la ocasión y como le había prometido semanas atrás yo estaba sentada con él y el resto de mi familia. La Catedral estaba repleta de gente conocida para mí y algunos desconocidos, todos ubicados en los asientos que les correspondían, mi familia y yo nos encontrábamos en los bancos centrales del lado derecho de La Catedral.

A diferencia de mi familia yo no permanecería mucho tiempo allí pues una vez que comenzara la boda me tocaría caminar hacia el altar, subir los escalones de este y colocarme del lado izquierdo a tomar mi lugar como la madrina de bodas.

"_madrina de la boda de Naruto"_ pensé con melancolía sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho pero tenía que hacer mi pena y el dolor a un lado, debía mantener la mente concentrada en el plan que había trazado antes de salir de la mansión. Inhale un poco de aire por la boca con el intento de relajarme y ganar más confianza y fuerza. _"No es momento de debilidades Hinata"_

Una vez me calmé, continué con mi búsqueda la cual era él. Lo busqué con la mirada, ya que si me movía de mi sitio Neji me acompañaría y debía hacer esto sola sino mi plan no funcionaría. Pero no aparece es como si pudiera hacerse invisible y esperaba que como sólo quedaban unos minutos para que comenzara la boda **él **se aparecería. Ya se suponía que **él **debía estar aquí. Comencé a apretar la tela de mi vestido bajo mis manos.

-calma Hinata- me dijo Neji dándome seguridad

Yo sólo solté un largo suspiro, sin atreverme a ver a los ojos de mi primo. _"si supieras Neji lo que pienso hacer" _me dije y me sentí un poco culpable así que decidí mirar la decoración de la Catedral una vez más.

El pasillo central por el cual caminaría Sakura, estaba cubierto por una larga alfombra de tonalidad rojo escarlata y a ambos lados puestas en hileras enormes arreglos florales cubiertos de rosas con los colores del otoño: naranja, rojo, amarillo y marrón. Todas estaban perfectamente colocadas en bases de oro las cuales estaban adornadas con grandes lazos de seda roja que llegaban hasta el piso. De las altas columnas habían enrollado en espiral rosas rojas y amarillas como enredaderas, todas aquellas flores juntas perfumaban el ambiente y lo volvían más cálido.

El altar se dividía en tres partes, la central, la izquierda y la que se encontraba del lado derecho. En la parte del centro por sobre la alfombra roja había otra pero tejida con rombos y triángulos de tonos dorados y rojos los cuales eran perfectamente equilibrados con la mesa donde reposaban los objetos de los sacerdotes que estaban pulidos y brillaban con la luz que entraba de los altos ventanales; el mantel de la mesa era de encaje blanco y a ambos lados de la mesa habían grandes rosales rojos con pequeñas flores blancas como acompañamiento para ensalzar la belleza de las rosas. En la parte derecha era la ubicación del padrino y por los momentos se encontraba vacía, de aquel lado se encontraba la escultura de la virgen que tanto me gustaba. En la parte izquierda que era mi lugar, allí se encontraba ya dispuesta la orquesta, todos vestían de negro y etiqueta, los instrumentos refulgían hermosos y listos para tocar.

Nuevamente paseé mi vista por el lugar pero sin éxito, **él **no se aparecía. Los nervios volvieron a surgir haciéndome un nudo en la garganta y las dudas se formularon en mi cabeza. _"¿Y si me equivoque en mis cálculos? ¿Qué pasaría si no es __**él **__precisamente? ¿Y si todo era producto de mi imaginación?" _agite un poco la cabeza como alejando esos pensamientos debía mantenerme firme, no había error en mi descubrimiento. _"mantente firme Hinata"_ me ordené a mi misma para tratar de aligerar la presión que se sentía en mi pecho y cuello.

De repente, veo como todas las personas toman asiento, los músicos se preparan para tocar y justo detrás de una puerta oculta del lado derecho al fondo de la Catedral aparece **él** con su mirada y su presencia que siento arder en mi cuerpo, con suma elegancia se coloca en su sitio mientras yo me quedo anonadada por su figura.

-Hinata-sama creo que es hora- dijo Neji sacándome de mi sopor

Como respuesta asentí con la cabeza y con un nuevo suspiro mi rostro adquirió una actitud serena para ocultar los nervios y la ansiedad que me carcomían por dentro, noté como la gente me miraba, muchos con lastima y otros con duda. La máscara que había creado estaba funcionando, la fuerza anormal que me empujaba a hacer la locura que había etiquetado de plan vital para mi existencia volvía a hacer presión y me ayudaba a dar cada paso.

En mis manos llevaba una pequeña vela de color naranja que me tocaría encender en honor al amor de los novios, no podía ver mis pies gracias al largo del vestido que llevaba.

El vestido era de seda roja oscura con bordados en dorado y ocre, por la parte del pecho y estomago tenía un estampado de corazones y flores con rubíes bordados en ciertos puntos, el estampado se hacía menos ancho llegando hasta la parte baja del vestido. Las mangas llegaban a la altura de mis codos donde se abrían en campana con encaje negro al borde y algún detalle dorado, por la mitad del brazo una cinta dorada con ocre hacia el comienzo de la campana. En mi cuello llevaba puesto una cadena de oro donde colgaba un enorme rubí rojo con forma de hexágono y a su alrededor pequeños pétalos de oro que hacía juego con mis zarcillos. Mi cabello se encontraba totalmente recogido en un moño alto, con pequeñas rosas doradas alrededor y mi rostro fue maquillado para aumentar el pálido de mi piel, mis labios tenían una tonalidad roja y mis ojos los habían maquillado oscuro para hacerlos resaltar.

Las doncellas que me alistaron me dieron un millón de cumplidos que ignoré olímpicamente, aquello era demasiada exageración aunque podía comprender sus esfuerzos por que bajo mi belleza se ocultara la pena que había cargado desde el anuncio del matrimonio. Pero eso estaba sepultado en el fondo, ahora tenía prioridades y debía hacer el máximo uso de aquella fuerza repentina que tenía.

El pasillo se me estaba haciendo muy largo y cuando decidí echar un vistazo al frente me topé con los ojos de **él**. Inmediatamente dejé de sentir aquel nudo y el acostumbrado ardor mezclado con el deseo y la ansiedad relajaron mis músculos, evitando que de nuevo sintiese las extremidades de mi cuerpo.

**Él **me miraba atento y con su oscura mirada, haciendo desaparecer a los demás.

"_Sasuke. . ." _dije en mi mente y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento su mirada se afincó aún más. Estaba elegantemente vestido de negro, con un pañuelo blanco alrededor del cuello. Su cabello negro se encontraba igual que siempre, haciendo resaltar su piel blanca y sus fríos ojos negros.

Mirarlo me dio más seguridad, yo no me había equivocado, yo descubrí **su **secreto, el secreto de Sasuke yo lo sabía.

Perdí el contacto con su mirada al llegar a mí puesto en el lado derecho del altar, tragué un poco de saliva y mantuve con firmeza mi máscara por la cual sentía que Sasuke pasaba con facilidad. _"Ojala adivine lo que pienso hacer" _pensé pues aquello me ahorraría bastantes problemas principalmente con Neji.

En ese momento Naruto entró en el lugar, por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Sasuke y fue allí donde adiviné el motivo por el cual no lo había visto. Que tonta había sido para olvidarme de que además del padrino de bodas, era el mejor amigo de Naruto y lo más probable estaría ayudándolo.

"_Un momento si Naruto es su mejor amigo, ¿él sabrá lo que yo sé?" _me pregunté a mi misma pero sin obtener respuesta.

Vi como en los orbes azules de Naruto se podía leer el nerviosismo que era acompañado con una radiante sonrisa. Estaba vestido igual que Sasuke pero aun así me pareció más atractivo y más elegante. Su cabello rubio se encontraba desordenado dando a entender de que esa era su personalidad, libre e infantil. Verlo me dio un retortijón en mi pecho, el dolor y la pena querían salir pero debía evitarlo, yo debía dejar de ser egoísta.

"_Piensa en el plan. . ." _me dijo mi subconsciente pero ni aun con eso pude descartar un hecho evidente. Naruto el amor de mi vida se iba a casar con alguien que no era yo y lo peor de todo el no sabía nada, no notaba mi pena, mi sufrimiento mi amor por él. Naruto estaba sumergido en su burbuja de felicidad en la cual el amor de su vida era Sakura y yo solo era la mejor amiga.

Me mordí el labio inferior reteniendo los sollozos que querían escapar pero sin quitarme el labial. ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza de antes? No se había ido pero se había almacenado parecía ser que debía sufrir por lo menos durante la boda.

Entonces escucho como las grandes puertas de madera de la catedral se abren y como la música de los violines y los cellos comienza a sonar. Toda la gente se levanta de sus asientos y voltea su vista hacia atrás y los azules ojos de Naruto se dirigen en esa misma dirección hasta la figura de Sakura y notó como una mirada cariñosa cruza entre ambos, haciendo que mi corazón se resquebraje por dentro.

Sakura lucía un hermoso vestido de seda blanco. Era largo cubriendo sus pies y al borde del final tenía flores de encaje blanco. Las mangas eran largas y ceñidas a sus brazos, del mismo encaje floral que el de los bordes del vestido y terminaban sujetándose al final a su dedo medio. En su cuello había una cadena fina y delicada de oro de la cual colgaban más, una más grande que la anterior llenando su pecho de aros dorados. Su cabello rosado caía ondulado por su espalda y cubriendo su cara estaba el velo de una tela casi transparente blanca que era sujetada por una pequeña tiara dorada. El velo se unía al final con la larga cola del vestido el cual comenzaba desde la cintura donde como un cinturón había atado un hermoso lazo blanco. En sus manos llevaba un bello ramo de rosas rojas amarillas y naranjas. Su rostro estaba maquillado al natural haciendo brillar sus ojos jade.

Hermosa era la palabra que describía a Sakura en aquel momento y no pude dejar de sentirme un tanto miserable. Pero tenía que armarme de valor, no debía derramar ni una lágrima más eso era lo que me había prometido al salir de la mansión.

Sakura llegó hasta el altar acompañada de la música de la orquesta y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Naruto. Ambos se miraron con amor y se colocaron al centro del altar frente al Padre que vestía de rojo cardenal con bordes dorados en su traje.

La gente vuelve a sentarse casi al mismo tiempo y la música termina. Me di un poco la vuelta de forma que quedara mirando a Naruto y Sakura de frente y justo en ese momento mi mirada se topa con la negra de Sasuke y el dolor desaparece.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya estaba hecho. Naruto y Sakura oficialmente eran esposos y yo ni siquiera había hecho nada de mi plan.

Me encontraba de pie cerca de la pista de baile y alejada de mi familia, miraba sin mirar realmente a las parejas bailando entre ellas a Naruto y a Sakura, quienes no paraban de sonreír. Todos en aquel lugar eran felices y yo no estaba haciendo nada por conseguir la mía, mi plan era sencillo ¿por qué no lo llevaba a cabo? Simple, otra vez Sasuke desapareció era como si se hubiera evaporado y por un momento llegué a creerlo posible pero descarté aquella posibilidad pues **ellos **no son capaces de desaparecer.

Solté un largo suspiro arrugando entre mis manos el pedazo de papel que formaba parte de mi plan. Sólo eso, había planteado que debido a que mi gargantilla no hacia juego con mi vestido debía mostrarle a Sasuke que comprendía su mensaje, que había descubierto su secreto que ahora pasaba a ser **nuestro**. Así que en un momento que estuve sola en mi habitación arranqué un pedazo de papel de mi cuaderno de dibujo y escribí un mensaje en él. Simple, sólo debía dárselo, el único problema que no se me pasó por la cabeza fue el hecho de que **él **no estuviera.

Miré el salón una vez más pero sin deslumbrarme por su belleza estaba demasiado distraída como para tener detalle en algo que no fuera negro o tuviera el nombre Sasuke en él.

En vista de que al principio de la velada la gente me invitó a bailar decidí colocarme en un lugar donde pudiera visualizar sin ser vista. Aunque de la única persona de la que no pude abstenerme a bailar fue Naruto, aquel baile0 lo agregué a la lista de momentos negros en mi vida. Bailar con él resultó demasiado doloroso pues me había sonreído como siempre como a mí me gustaba y adicional me había agradecido por el peor motivo que se le ocurrió.

*****Flashback*****

**-gracias, Hinata- me dijo con una sonrisa dulce reemplazando a la radiante y me miro directo a los ojos.**

**-¿por qué?- pregunté un poco confusa **_**"¿De qué me agradecía? ¿De ser egoísta? ¿De haber odiado por un momento a Sakura?" **_**pensé con amargura.**

**-sé lo que sientes por mí- dijo haciendo una pausa y sentía que tropezaba con mis pies y caería al suelo pero Naruto me sostuvo firmemente evitando aquello sin que se notara.**

**-¿l-lo l-lo s-sabes?- pregunté atónita eso me había tomado por sorpresa**

**-pues si, me lo dijo Sasuke hace un tiempo y de verdad lo siento Hinata- me dijo y note un poco de **_**"¡lastima! ¿Siente lástima por mí?" **_**pensé dolida –debí haberme dado cuenta y aunque no pueda corresponderte de verdad lo aprecio, eres una persona demasiado linda Hinata y sé que encontraras a alguien mejor-**

"_**¡No! Naruto no digas eso, no hay nadie para una persona horrible como yo. Nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti" **_**le dije mentalmente pero sin atreverme a decirlo en voz alta.**

**-eres una gran amiga y gracias por todo- dijo y la pieza que estábamos bailando se terminó.**

*****Fin flashbacks*****

((Si les interesa aquí está el link de una canción que va con el momento y lo que viene a partir de aquí. Link: .com/watch?v=4ICC0oGog8w se ve en youtube))

Recordarlo me hizo sentir fatal. Todo estaba saliendo mal y me sentía frustrada. Había esperado con tanta fuerza y optimismo que las cosas se dieran como planee y terminó siendo lo contrario.

Miré por los ventanales el cielo nocturno que se encontraba bellamente adornado con las millones de estrellas y una luna menguante. Vi como las copas de los árboles estaban cubiertas de nieve blanca y resplandeciente.

Volví a centrar mi vista en los presentes para reanudar mi búsqueda, muchos ya estaban pasados de copas en algún rincón del gran salón, otros platicaban animadamente y algunos como yo permanecían apartados _"solitarios" _pensé viendo cada rostro alegre haciendo que la frustración y la amargura se intensificaran. ¡Quién diría que la dulce y tierna Hinata llegaría a sentir aquellos sentimientos negativos! Nadie lo creería.

-¿bailas?- preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien y que nunca olvidaría

Me di la vuelta y me topé con la figura altiva de Sasuke. Su mirada se mantenía fría y distanciada ocultando cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando por su cabeza. Su rostro permanecía sereno.

-n-no s-se me da b-bien el baile- dije tartamudeando y me sentí realmente estúpida.

El sonrió de medio lado, arrogante como siempre pero permaneció en su lugar estático. Yo en cambio perdí mi mirada quedando embobada. Su olor dulzón y atrayente llego hasta mi olfato con demasiada fuerza y creí que en cualquier momento mis piernas no me sostendrían. _"¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Teniendo todos los indicios frente a mis ojos"_ pensé con incredulidad, había leído tanto acerca de **él **que era estúpido no haberme dado cuenta.

-vamos- dijo con tono autoritario con aquella voz grave y delirante.

Yo no llegué a contestar sino que obedecí ciegamente, como un perro con su amo. Sasuke tomó mi mano y por mi cuerpo corrió una sacudida eléctrica y ardiente. Se sentía bien. Como si fuese una muñeca de trapo a la cual diriges fácilmente Sasuke me llevó al centro de la pista de baile y noté como las personas se apartaban, nos miraban unos curiosos, otros con celos, con reprobación y noté la mirada confusa de Naruto y la alegre de Sakura.

Instantáneamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Sasuke pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura sujetándola con firmeza pero extrañamente no sentí el contacto o mejor dicho la aplicada de fuerza. Coloqué mi mano libre sobre su hombro y otra nueva sacudida me recorrió el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca y me gustaba.

Lentamente acompañados de la música nos pusimos a bailar.

Sentía que flotaba en vez de tocar el suelo, mi cuerpo y mente estaban en distintas partes. Mantuve mi vista clavada en el suelo tratando de recordar mi plan pero era en vano la satisfacción que sentía bailando con Sasuke no me dejaba pensar con claridad, su olor, su tacto el hecho de estar tan cerca sólo formaba una densa neblina en mi cabeza. Tampoco quería mirar a mí alrededor, no quería ver las miradas de todos.

"_¿Qué estarían pensando? no lo sé, pero sé que sólo ven a una chica tonta bailando con un chico atractivo, nadie vería lo que realmente pasaba" _pensé con superioridad.

También me prohibí mirar a Sasuke a los ojos porque eso sólo me sacaría de juego, yo estaba hecha para caer en sus redes, en todos sus trucos y ordenes. Yo había nacido para él. Pero nadie podía darse cuenta porque la gente tiende a ser ignorante ante los sentimientos.

Sentí como mis pies dejaban de moverse pero seguía bailando. Miré a mi alrededor y comprobé que si estaba bailando pero ¿como aquello era posible? Volví a dirigir mi vista al suelo y vi los pies de Sasuke moverse entonces sorprendida y fascinada a la vez levanté mi vista a sus ojos. _"¿Me está cargando?" _pensé y noté como en su oscura mirada se notaba la burla y la arrogancia.

Por tercera vez o cuarta no lo sé había perdido ya la cuenta, mi mirada blanca y la negra de él se fundieron pero esta vez con un sentimiento de complicidad y petulancia. Yo Hinata estaba sintiendo petulancia y superioridad para con los demás. Me sentía tan bien, me sentía fuerte.

-tu primo sospecha- dijo Sasuke tan bajo que me costó oírlo y su aliento me pegó en mi rostro dejándome más atontada.

Dimos una vuelta un poco más lenta y vi la cara molesta de mi primo Neji, que estaba cerca de mi familia con los brazos cruzados.

-todos están molestos- dije también susurrando a lo que Sasuke sonrió de medio lado pero fue muy rápido pues su rostro de nuevo tenía aquella serenidad y frialdad características.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, mi familia nos miraba con molestia y reprobación, excepto mi hermana la cual me miraba con envidia pues yo estaba llamando más la atención de todos que ella, el orgullo de la Casa. Adicional a mí familia pude notar como la Grand Protecteur Tsunade estaba entre consternada y molesta, su asistente nos miraba asustada y no pude evitar sonreír.

Nadie bailaba sólo nosotros era como si la gente tuviera miedo. Cosa más irónica aún.

Sentí como los dedos de Sasuke se movieron un poco en mi mano y yo lo miré extrañada. _"¿Qué estaba haciendo?" _me pregunté y de golpe recordé el mensaje que debía darle. _"Hinata tonta te has dejado llevar y te olvidaste del plan" _me reproché

-¿ves que si pudiste bailar?- me dijo divertido clavando su oscura mirada en mí y como contestación mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Más tonta y patética con él no podía ser.

"_¡Claro que estoy bailando! Pero es sólo porque me estas levantando"_ pensé un tanto molesta por el tono que uso pero el humillante rojo de mis mejillas no se iba.

¿Cuánto tiempo continuamos bailando en silencio? No lo sé, no le prestaba atención a la música ni a la situación. Yo era una simple marioneta en un espectáculo que al parecer dirigía Sasuke con soltura y astucia. _"Una marioneta" _repetí en mi mente como si fuera una canción que acabase de recordar.

En ese momento, justo al finalizar una pieza Sasuke se detuvo y se aparto de mí. Me miro con su semblante sereno unos instantes antes de inclinar un poco su cabeza por cortesía, por inercia me incliné sujetando un poco mi vestido y lo miré a los ojos un instante. Después de aquello cada uno se dio la vuelta y fuimos en distintas direcciones. Yo me acerque a una mesa vacía que se ubicaba en un rincón del salón. La gente se apartaba al yo pasar.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente como queriendo salir de mi pecho. Adrenalina, satisfacción, arrogancia y felicidad se mezclaban dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir un ardor relajante en mis venas por donde corría la sangre acelerada. Escuché como la orquesta tocaba una música un poco más alegre que la anterior aunque no pude diferenciarlo con precisión mi mente andaba en todo menos la música. Detrás de mí las parejas comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, como si nuestra interrupción nunca hubiera sucedido.

Tomé asiento en la mesa y solté un largo suspiro. Un camarero se me acerca un poco dudoso ofreciéndome una copa de vino la cual tomo sin pensarlo mucho y me la llevo a los labios, deleitándome con el agrio pero calmante sabor del vino tinto.

Meneé la copa con el líquido distraídamente y una sonrisa surcó mi rostro, volví a tomar un pequeño trago de aquella bebida tan adictiva cerrando mis ojos unos instantes.

"_El Dueño y la Presa se han encontrado. . ." _pensé con deliciosa satisfacción como si aquellas palabras fueran un dulce demasiado apetecible de comer.

Y miré mi mano derecha la cual ahora se encontraba vacía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nuevamente ansiosa vi la hora en el reloj de pie que se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la sala. Aún no era la hora. Maldije en voz baja por ello.

La habitación en la que me encontraba estaba a oscuras a esas horas de la noche, normalmente estaría vacía pero esta vez era ocupada por mí.

Era una sala de estar grande donde siempre recibíamos a gente importante en la mansión. Dos grandes sofás de color crema se ubicaban uno frente al otro en cada pared; al centro una pequeña mesa ovalada de madera clara estaba decorada con una fina bandeja de oro con un jarrón del mismo material en el que reposaban unos lirios blancos. Las paredes eran de color crema al igual que los muebles y estaban rellenadas con cuatro mecheros uno en cada pared, junto a tres hermosas pinturas; la primera un retrato del fundador de nuestra Casa, la segunda era un campo de lirios y la tercera era un retrato familiar mío, de mis padres y mi hermana. Las puertas de madera clara también se encontraban abierta para que pudiese escuchar cualquier movimiento y daba con el pasillo central que conducía a la salida de la mansión. En el techo una araña colgaba con sus piezas ovaladas de vidrio que si estuviese encendida fuera un hermoso resplandor de luz.

Solté un suspiro y me acomodé mejor en el sofá. Repasé mentalmente las cosas que llevaba en la alforja, pero no podía chequearla en medio de la oscuridad en la que a duras penas podía vislumbrar la hora en el reloj. _"¡El reloj!" _pensé a la vez que giraba mi rostro hacia mi derecha y nuevamente vi las manecillas del reloj, que no se habían movido a donde yo quería.

Solté un bufido de exasperación pero lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo lo escuchara. Aleje mi mente de la mortificante hora y volví a repasar los acontecimientos anteriores junto con mi plan trazado y que se estaba llevando a cabo.

"_Bien todo en orden" _pensé un poco más animada y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie la empuñadura de una de mis espadas que se encontraba en su vaina alrededor de mi cintura.

Sentí como los minutos pasaban con lentitud y con cada uno mi exasperación aumentaba, sólo esperaba mi anuncio.

Contemplé la habitación a oscuras una vez más deteniéndome en la pintura familiar que estaba justo en la pared frente a mí. En aquella pintura mi padre tenía un rostro más amable pero sin dejar de lado su dureza, al lado mi madre tenía una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva en brazos llevaba a Hanabi quién en aquella época apenas y era una bebé, al lado estaba yo con unos ocho o nueve años de edad y con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Ver aquella pintura sólo me trajo los hermosos momentos con mi madre.

Entonces escuché como el reloj de pie daba una campanada significando el cambio de hora y el comienzo de mi plan.

Con rapidez cogí mi alforja del sofá en el que me encontraba y me levanté de allí de un salto. En silencio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, caminé fuera de la sala y crucé el pasillo con rapidez las ansias me controlaban. Una vez que estuve frente al pomo de la puerta principal me coloqué la capucha negra de la capa que llevaba atada a mi cuello con el fin de ocultar mi rostro.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y le eché un último vistazo al lugar de mis torturas pero sin ninguna melancolía en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a extrañar para nada.

Salí a la calle empedrada que estaba iluminada por los altos y negros faroles, por suerte aun no comenzaba a nevar y las calles estaban un poco limpias pero aun tenían uno que otro bulto de nieve al igual que los tejados de las casas.

Corrí alejándome de la mansión con dirección a las puertas Nortes de la ciudad las cuales se encontraban bastante lejos de mi posición pero cargada con la adrenalina, la ansiedad y mi propia fuerza no le puse mucho interés y solo me concentré en llegar.

Mis pasos resonaban en un eco alzándose sobre el profundo silencio de la ciudad dormida, para darme confianza coloqué mi mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de mi espada de ese mismo lado y la apreté con fuerza. Los nervios se agolpaban en mi garganta y pecho y a veces me daban la sensación de ser perseguida hasta que miraba hacia atrás y recordaba que tenía mi capa y nadie me reconocería.

Ante cada crucé reducía un poco la velocidad, para asegurarme de que nadie estaba allí de otro modo por mucho que no me gustase tendría que quitar a esa persona del medio. Inhale el aire frío de la noche una vez más y vi las cúpulas de la Catedral por sobre los tejados y supe que estaba a mitad de camino.

Tragué saliva un poco y sólo me concentré en mi meta, sentí un poco de culpabilidad por Neji a quién no le había dicho nada y siempre estuvo preocupado de mí. Luego pensé en Naruto y sólo hizo que me doliera el pecho y no precisamente por el frío, al instante el rostro de Sakura vino consigo, para luego ser reemplazado por el de Kiba y Shino, quienes al igual que los demás siempre habían estado allí para mí.

En eso escucho el suave silbido de una canción que no logro reconocer y con ella tengo la visión de las grandes puertas del Norte. Me escondí detrás de un callejón y con dificultad escale la pared de piedra para subirme al techo, una vez allí me acosté quedando lo más pegada posible.

Miré las torretas de vigilancia que había a cada lado de la puerta y noté las antorchas encendidas, luego baje mi vista a los guardias apostados en la puerta que caminaban de derecha a izquierda con sus lanzas recostadas de los hombros.

"_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. . ." _conté mirando a los guardias los cuales eran cazadores.

Cogí aire profundamente para relajar la tensión de mi cuerpo, me paré sobre las tejas y de un salto baje al suelo de piedra como esperaba uno de los guardias escuchó el ruido de mis botas colocó la lanza en posición ofensiva.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el hombre apuntando con la lanza en varias direcciones y tratando de visualizar mi oscura silueta.

Su pregunta no la pudieron oír los demás hombres debido a que este se encontraba lejos de ellos. Con sigilo desenvaine mi espada al tiempo que me acercaba al hombre. Justo cuando me dio la espalda me acerqué a él y con la empuñadura de la espalda lo golpee en la cabeza.

Un instante antes de que el hombre diera contra el suelo inconsciente lo sujeté y lo deposité sobre el suelo con cuidado y oculto de la vista de los demás. Tomé su lanza y con cuidado caminé hacia mi siguiente objetivo.

"_uno menos" _ dije mentalmente volví a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y con presteza me acerqué al compañero de éste que al no notar a su amigo se acercó a mi posición. Volví a ocultarme un poco y con lanza en mano esperé.

-¿Kuno estás bien?- preguntó el hombre un poco asustado y cuando se acercó lo suficiente con la lanza repetí mi acción anterior y dejé al hombre inconciente en el suelo.

"_De verdad, lo siento" _pensé mirándolo y corrí en dirección a los cuatro hombres que me faltaban.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo inconscientes y yo con mayor confianza terminé de acercarme a las puertas. Ahora venía lo difícil. En la puerta derecha a unos pasos de la torre de vigilancia había una más pequeña por la que normalmente los cazadores salían para sus misiones pues resultaba muy complicado y quitaba tiempo el abrir las puertas grandes. ¿Cómo me colaré por la puerta sin que los hombres de las torres me vean? Había antorchas allí y cómo un rayo una idea cruzó mi mente.

Con la vista busqué lo que necesitaba y una gran sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al encontrarlo. Me acerqué a un bulto de nieve y cogí un poco formando una bola pequeña que cabía en mis manos. _"Espero que funcione" _pensé nerviosa. Cerré mis ojos un instante y me acerqué un poco a las puertas pero sin salir de la oscuridad.

Con rapidez y fuerza lancé la bola de nieve hacía una de las antorchas y ésta al instante se apagó. Miré la torre y parecía ser que no se habían dado cuenta. _"bien ahora sólo faltan cinco" _pensé y nuevamente cogí otro montón de nieve formando una bola y con precisión la lancé apagando la segunda, tercera, cuarta antorcha. . .

-¿Quién es? Muéstrate- dijo un guardia que había bajado de la torreta y que había ignorado. Junto a él estaban otros dos y supe que era mi oportunidad. Entonces lancé la lanza muy lejos de mí dando una posición falsa.

-ustedes vayan por allá- dijo el que había hablado anteriormente y los demás guardias le obedecieron.

"_Perfecto" _pensé y con rapidez me acerqué hasta el hombre.

-perdóname- susurre mientras sacaba mi espada y éste se volteaba mirándome de frente.

-pero que. . .- comenzó a decir pero no pudo continuar pues le di con la empuñadura de la espada en la cabeza y como hice anteriormente lo sujeté antes de que cayera al suelo.

Revisé su uniforme pero no pude encontrar las llaves entonces acordándome de los otros guardias que debían estar en camino corrí rápidamente en dirección a la contrapuerta. Como había imaginado esta estaba cerrada con un candado así que no me quedó más remedio que usar mi espada.

Con fuerza y de un tajo corté las cadenas y la cerradura pero aquello hizo un ruido que alertó a los otros guardias y que escuchaba acercarse hacia mí.

-¡Oiga! ¡Deténgase es una orden!- gritó uno de ellos y sin perder el tiempo le di una patada a la puerta abriéndola y salí corriendo al exterior a todo lo que daban mis piernas.

El aire frío entraba cortante por mis pulmones haciendo que mi pecho ardiera y se me hiciera más difícil correr entonces como un presagio de mi muerte escuché una palabra peligrosa.

-¡Fuego!- escuché gritar a un guardia y seguido un montón de flechas pasaron por mi lado asustada me desvié del camino perdiéndome en el follaje pero una nueva carga de flechas ya estaba cayendo en mi dirección.

-maldición- dije entre dientes cuando una flecha se clavó en mi brazo izquierdo.

Me mordí el labio inferior evitando el alarido de dolor que me provocó aquella flecha en mi brazo y con el derecho me lo sujeté un poco para evitar el dolor. Seguí corriendo atravesando aquel paisaje lleno de blanca nieve mientras más flechas caían cerca de mí. La muralla era bastante alta y debía correr demasiado para poder llegar fuera del alcance de los arqueros.

-no puedo morir, no puedo morir- susurre como un mantra para mí misma después de todo el mensaje había sido recibido y ya no quería ser débil. No nunca más seré la Hinata de la que todos sentían lastima, a la que protegían, la que no tomaban en cuenta, la deshonra de la familia, la burla. No, ya nunca más, les iba a demostrar de todo lo que era capaz.

Con nuevas fuerzas me fui alejando poco a poco y comprobé que las flechas eran cada vez menos hasta que no quedó ninguna. Con euforia corrí por entre el bosque y una vez que me sentí completamente segura, voltee la vista y pude notar a lo lejos las murallas de la ciudad con las pequeñas luces. Sonreí victoriosa _"primera fase del plan finalizada" _pensé animada.

Caí sobre mis rodillas en la nieve y me alegré profundamente de haberme puesto mi ropa de cazadora. Gateando me acerqué hasta el tronco de árbol más cercano, donde me apoyé y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza me saqué la flecha del brazo.

Un grito se escapó de mis labios y se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque haciéndose cada vez más débil. Un poco de sangre salió de la herida manchando mi ropa y la nieve. Revisé la alforja con una sola mano y saqué un pequeño paquete de vendas, arranqué un pedazo y con dificultad lo enrolle alrededor de la herida apretándola fuertemente.

-bien, ahora debo continuar- dije y volví a guardar las vendas en la alforja.

Me paré del suelo frío y ahora manchado, y con un brazo colgando comencé a caminar por la nieve. Por mucho que la muralla se vea lejos lo mejor era continuar hasta perderlas de vista de lo contrario podrían enviar a buscarme y me alcanzarían.

"_esta será una larga noche" _me dije y solté un suspiro cansado mientras oía mis pies crujir por la nieve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

24 de Diciembre

El viento agita mis cabellos con fuerza helándome hasta los dientes. Mis pasos son cada vez más pesados y me hundo en la nieve. Mis ojos me arden y quieren cerrarse, mis dientes están castañeteando del frío y ya ni siento mis brazos. La tormenta de nieve que se está desatando es violenta y peligrosa, sólo mi mente y mi deseo por terminar lo que comencé eran mi único empuje a través de esta tortura.

Había estado caminando durante dos días y tres noches sin descanso alguno pues a la segunda noche un grupo de cazadores montados en sus caballos me despertaron de mi intranquilo sueño y me di cuenta de que me estaban dando alcance. Por ello me había metido más profundo en el bosque para evitar un encuentro.

Mi herida aun dolía y no había conseguido lugar alguno dónde limpiarla pues el lago Nektaris que era el único cercano a Suel y a donde me encontraba estaba completamente congelado en una superficie irregular. Lo que podía hacer era cambiarme las vendas cada cierto tiempo pero ahora a estas alturas, mi cuerpo sólo podía mantenerse en pie y caminando, dando un paso tras otro.

Mi respiración era cortante y ardía en mi garganta, raspándome por dentro y congelando aun más mis pulmones. Tenía un montón de fiebre que sólo me debilitaba más físicamente. La comida ya comenzaba a agotarse y no había mercado alguno hacia donde me dirigía, donde sería mi punto de encuentro.

Los días habían sido realmente duros pero había sobrevivido a ellos, mi confianza por momentos decaía pero la recompensa al final de aquella tortura me mantenía a flote. Pero la mente se tiende a cansar un poco más rápido que el cuerpo, y es por eso que la gente se suicida ante algún momento crítico. _"Yo estuve a punto de hacerlo"_ pensé recordando mis momentos delirantes y de miedo absoluto.

¡Qué cambio en comparación con la Hinata que era ahora!

El viento sopló nuevamente haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y temblara fue entonces comencé a arrepentirme de haber venido. Sino hubiese cruzado por mi cabeza este estúpido plan ahora estaría tranquila en la sala de estar calentando mi cuerpo con el fuego de la chimenea en compañía de Neji. Puesto si mi cerebro aún no se había trabado era Navidad.

Aunque si lo mirabas atentamente, igual estaría sola y lo peor tal vez si me hubiese quedado estaría lamentándome de no haber tenido el suficiente coraje de realizar lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

"_Neji. . ." _pensé culpable viendo su rostro en mi cabeza y sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero los cerré necesitaba ver y ya suficiente tenía con el viento cargado de nieve como para sumarle las lagrimas. Otro nueva brisa pero aun más fuerte que los anteriores hizo acto de presencia congelándome aún más. Pero no me dejaría vencer, no volvería a ser la Hinata débil y llorona.

Mi situación hacía que tuviese muchos cambios de emoción, por momentos me sentía acabada, luego culpable y finalmente volvía a coger fuerzas de la nada. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza ayudando a mi mente a mantenerse funcionando.

"_Tremenda Navidad la mía, muriendo congelada en medio del bosque"_ pensé con amargura y pesimismo luego me pregunté _"¿Qué estarán haciendo todos? ¿Les haré falta? ¿O se olvidaron de que alguna ves conocieron a una chica llamada Hinata?" _

Agité un poco mi cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos que sólo me hacían sentir culpable, triste y desolada. Debía pensar en lo que me esperaba. Pero aquello no me animó del todo, sabía que lo encontraría a **él **en el mensaje se lo anoté, el qué haría después de eso no lo sabía precisamente. Sin siquiera sentir mis movimientos saqué de la alforja el mapa que había robado del estudio de mi padre. Y lo abrí echándole una ojeada. Según los días que llevaba caminando, más la aparición de los caballeros y mi cruce del lago Nektaris; llegaría al bosque de Crawl al anochecer.

Volví a guardar el mapa en la alforja y apresuré un poco más el paso, mi meta estaba cerca y eso me aliviaba un poco. Con nuevas energías seguí mi camino con calma y haciendo el mayor de mis esfuerzos por permanecer viva.

"_No mueras Hinata, no mueras. . . __**él**__ nos espera" _me apoyé mentalmente y una oleada extraña de calor me recorrió al pensar en Sasuke. Sí, él me esperaba y no lo dejaría plantado, yo debía llegar con él. Yo debía estar con **mi Dueño**.

_Si lees esto es sólo por motivo que sepas_

_Lo que mi corazón piensa._

_Al mirar por el ventanal,_

_Mi vista se dirige al bello paisaje forestal_

_¡Qué hermosos los árboles!_

_¡Qué hermoso el Bosque de Crawl!_

_Con sus perfectos claros y fauna_

_Solo esta a una vuelta de mi alma_

_Mi corazón vuela con alas veloces_

_Para encontrarse con la sorpresas de mil goces_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_¡Por fin! He llegado" _pensé y lagrimas de alegría bajaron por mi rostro y no hice un esfuerzo por detenerlas.

Caminé hasta el centro del claro y una vez allí caí sobre mis rodillas quedando sentada sobre la nieve. Había llegado al punto de encuentro, había finalizado mi plan y no había muerto en el proceso yo me encontraba viva y ansiosa.

Le eché un vistazo al bosque y lo sentí bastante familiar, aquel claro me resultaba conocido pero no recordaba donde. Lentamente los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y como una especie de deja vu voltee mis manos de modo que quedaran las palmas hacía arriba y vi uno a uno los copos cayendo sobre mi mano y derritiéndose en ella al contacto a pesar de que me sentía fría y helada.

El frío que me envolvía ya no me hacía daño y me agradaba aquella sensación pues por dentro de mi cuerpo un calor extraño comenzaba a almacenarse. Cerré mis ojos cansados un momento y fue en ese instante en que entendí aquel sentimiento de familiaridad. El claro en el que me encontraba, en el que había organizado el punto de encuentro era el mismo de mis sueños y todo sucedía exactamente igual. Abrí nuevamente los ojos.

La capucha de mi capa estaba abajo y mi cabello desordenado y suelto caía por mis hombros y espalda. Miré una vez más aquel claro pero con ansiedad contenida, los árboles cubiertos de blanca y espesa nieve, al igual que los arbustos y el suelo. Todo aquel paisaje resplandecía bajo los efectos provocados de los rayos de la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo nocturno con una que otra nube cubriéndola y esa noche al igual que las demás no se encontraba sola sino con la compañía de las estrellas.

"_Yo tampoco estaré sola nunca más" _pensé haciendo aquellas palabras una verdad cruda y real que me gustaba bastante. Mi corazón comenzó a aumentar el pulso de su palpitar saliéndose de control llenando de ansiedad y desesperación cada segundo que pasaba, ya no podía permanecer tranquila pues ya sabía lo que vería. Sólo debía esperar el sonido que era la llave.

Mi mente recordó cada momento vivido en la Ciudad de Suel, los buenos y los malos pasaban ante mis ojos cansados que ansiaban cerrarse pero que mi mente les obligaba a permanecer despiertos, atentos ante cualquier señal de movimiento.

La primera vez que vi a Naruto, cuando me enamoré de él, la decepción que me llevé ahora que los veía con mayor atención no me arrepentía de nada, tal vez todo aquel sufrimiento que tuve que soportar junto con la locura que me atenazaba en ese tiempo era algo que necesitaba para poder tener la fuerza que ahora tenía. _"Tal vez la vida no sea tan injusta. . ." _pensé mirando el cielo estrellado permitiendo que unos cuántos copos cayeran sobre mi rostro y resbalaran como pequeñas gotas de agua.

Parecía que no pararía de nevar en toda la noche, y para distraerme un poco comencé a tararear una melodía que mi madre cantaba para mí cada Navidad, cuando ella aún vivía y mi familia se comportaba como tal. La canción salía de mis labios y se perdía con el viento pero era tan baja que sólo yo podía estar segura de que la cantaba.

Moví mis manos unas contra otras para darles un poco de calor, para poder sentirlas de nuevo. Sí llegase a morir en estos momentos lo aceptaría por primera vez en mis dieciséis años de vida había sido lo suficientemente capaz de realizar algo por mi misma sin ayuda de nadie, había dejado mi debilidad a un lado y había cumplido con una meta. Me sentía en paz, pero aún me faltaba algo, aún debía esperar por lo que mantendría a la muerte a raya.

"_Por favor, ven" _supliqué internamente a **él **pero sabía que no podría oírme.

Repetí la canción una y otra vez, pero eso sólo alimentó la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y las dudas que se formulaban en mi cabeza. _"¿Y si no comprendió el mensaje? ¿Qué pasaría si me equivoqué de persona? ¿__**Él **__querrá venir a verme o lo considera una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? ¿Por qué tuve que actuar impulsivamente? ¿Y qué haré si no viene? ¿Moriré congelada o vuelvo a Suel? Si Hinata cómo si ellos fueran a aceptarte con los brazos abiertos después de lo que has hecho" _

No me di cuenta de cuando había dejado de cantar hasta que escuché el conciliador sonido de pasos sobre la nieve, pasos ligeros sobre la nieve que provenían detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a agitarse como loco. _"¡Vino! __**Él **__vino" _pensé emocionada y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Ahora ya sabía cómo continuaba mi sueño. Volteé mi rostro hacia atrás, buscando **sus **ojos.

Lo primero que visualicé desde mi posición fueron **sus **botas negras de cuero, luego su vestimenta negra y sorpresivamente poco abrigadora del mismo color que las botas. El color que siempre usaba. Un poco más arriba a sus costados vi **sus **manos pálidas y que parecían no sufrir del frío en el que yo me encontraba. Con cuidado me levanté del suelo y mi brazo izquierdo me dolió un poco ante el movimiento pero decidí ignorarlo es más lo ignoraba, ignoraba todo que no fuera **él** y sus ojos. Cada vez lo sentía más cerca, pero entonces se detuvo como si quisiera contemplarme por un momento. **Su** rostro permanecía sereno y distante, los mechones de **su **cabello eran agitados levemente por la suave brisa invernal mientras la luna hacía resplandecer al igual que la nieve la piel pálida de su rostro.

La única diferencia que era apreciable en **él **y que de no saber lo que era o de estar en circunstancias normales me hubiera sorprendido y espantado eran sus ojos. El negro frío y distante había sido reemplazado por el rojo brillante, por la primera advertencia del peligro.

Fue entonces sucedió tan rápido como un pestañeo, pues un instante estaba frente a mí con su pose elegante y atrayente para luego tenerlo detrás de mí con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi abdomen justo debajo de mi pecho, su aliento dando contra mi cuello ahora descubierto y el olor dulzón embriagante que despedía por todo mi cuerpo.

La sangre aumentó su ritmo acelerada al igual que mi corazón pulsante, lo que pasaría era algo que ambos inconscientemente habíamos deseado y esperado durante tanto tiempo. Con la mirada perdida en su presencia, noté como la luna era cubierta por una espesa nube fundiendo todo en una oscuridad momentánea.

-Sasuke. . .- lo llamé en un susurro quería que lo hiciera.

Yo era su marioneta, la muñeca que vivía para él, para satisfacerlo a él. Como un instinto animal en aquel momento rodeados por la nieve y el bosque comprendí las palabras de la niña, comprendí mi propósito en la vida y no me molestaba. Por primera vez sentí que era de utilidad para alguien.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir la lengua de Sasuke lamer la zona media del lado izquierdo de mi cuello, grandes corrientes eléctricas se sintieron en ese momento desprendiéndome de mi cuerpo, quitándome el frío y cualquier otra necesidad o sensación que no fuese las que hacía Sasuke. Entonces oí como su boca aspiraba una bocanada de aire y entendí perfectamente lo que sucedería.

Con fuerza sentí como sus colmillos se clavaban sobre mi cuello, enterrándose profundamente, ardiendo y quemando dentro de mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos de la impresión y sentí como succionaba, podía escuchar el ruido de mi sangre pasando por su garganta, todo llegaba a mí con tanta claridad. Succionó y succionó, aprisionándome aún más en las sensaciones descarriladas, atrayéndome con su brazo más cerca de su cuerpo. Mis dedos, mis piernas todo iba despareciendo y sólo podía sentir sus colmillos como ardientes metales en mi cuello, dándome punzadas extremas de dolor pero que por muy masoquista que sonara me gustaba.

Cada vez me sentí más débil y cansada, ya no me apoyaba de mis pies sino que era cargada por él, como una muñeca sin vida, una marioneta a la que le cortaron las cuerdas. Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y mi respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta y pesada al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Pero él no se detenía, Sasuke no dejaba de succionar.

Segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabía. Para mí el tiempo se había detenido y quería que se quedase así, quería seguir siendo útil un tiempo más.

Poco a poco el claro se fue iluminando pues la nube que cubría a la luna se estaba apartando y la nieve volvía a resplandecer como si fuera millones de cristales pequeños y cuando la luz llegó a nosotros Sasuke me liberó. La extracción de sus colmillos fue aún más desgarradora que cuando se insertaron, pues fue con fuerza y tuve la horrible sensación de que mi cuello era desprendido de mi cuerpo junto con sus colmillos, me quemó por dentro ardiendo con violencia. Sentí como mi sangre caliente corría por mi cuello, metiéndose dentro de mi camisa.

Vi su rostro, sus ojos rojos brillaban aún más como pequeños faroles, de su boca corría un hilillo de sangre el cual se limpio con su lengua, saboreándolo como un jugo que no puede desperdiciarse. Sentí como pasaba uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas levantándome del suelo, me cargó contra su pecho con firmeza pero sin que sintiera fuerza en aquello.

Sus ojos me miraron serenos y calmados, sentí como delineaban mi rostro y se detenían breves segundos en mis ojos.

-duerme- me dijo con voz grave y serena.

Asentí con la cabeza y casi al instante cerré mis ojos sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño donde sólo los ojos de Sasuke eran lo único que podía ver en medio de la negra oscuridad.

Por primera vez conseguí mi tan anhelada paz, en los brazos de mi vampiro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: bueno y aquí termina el capitulo siete espero les haya gustado miren que pasé todo el día de hoy y el de ayer escribiéndolo es lo más largo que he hecho con 25 páginas Word en letra 11 XDD ahora estoy un poco cansada pero esperaré con ansias a verlo subido, el poema tan malo que aparece allí es invención mía para el mensaje de Hinata a Sasuke. Por favor de verdad disculpen mi GRAN demora espero que eso no las haga cambiar de opinión y dejen de leer mi fic.**

**Como dije al principio este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermana menor **mayura sakatomo 1 **que siempre me ha apoyado en la realización de este fic.**

**Ah! Por si al igual que a mí les gusta el naruhina pero odian el sasusaku lean los fics de mi hermana que están muy buenos y en los que el personaje OC (desgraciadamente) soy yo pues a mi hermana le cae malísimo sakura y por insistidera mía XD no la colocó de pareja de Sasuke pero me colocó a mí en su lugar!!! T T cosa que me molesto al principio pues yo amo a Gaara y a pesar de que escribo sasuhina debo decirles que no me gusta mucho Sasuke pero por favor que eso no cambie su opinión de mí. Las historias son:**

Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannanka

El Puente entre Dos Mundos

**Por fa échenles un vistazo! ;D**

**Ahora los agradecimientos a los review:**

**Gesy: **bueno amiga espero te haya gustado como terminó el capitulo y espero con ansias y alegría tu review que nunca me falta n.n y debo agradecerte de nuevo porque tengas a este fic entre tus 30 favoritos de verdad es un halago y espero te haya gustado el capitulo!!

**Sasuhina-arriva: **bueno aquí est´´a la continuación y discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar tanto es que las vacaciones me hicieron rodar de un lado a otro y no pude escribir mucho. Bueno creo que te envie un mensaje con la respuesta a tus dudas y creo también lo menciono en este capítulo pero por si acaso te lo explico: la niña que supuestamente es "Hinata" es una alma al que le robaron el cuerpo es decir nuestra Hinata que cuenta la historia, la niña es algo así como un fantasma una ilusión espero esto te haya aclarado un poco y que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Lennaparis: **que te puedo decir desde el comienzo de mi fic nunca ha faltado un review tuyo y no sabes lo mucho que los aprecio!! Si ves algún error no dudes en comunicármelo y disculpa por mi tardanza que esta vez fue exageradísima!! Pero bueno como lo explica durante todo el capitulo Hinata es un Presa una criatura de mi propia invención XD espero te haya gustado el capitulo y ya sabes dejame tu opinión sin importar si es buena o no. Y gracias por el apoyo con mi libro me esfuerzo en ello.

**pAuL1Naa***: **jejejeje gracias por el review y por las firmas en mi metro :D me alegra que te haya gustado el dibujo pues me costó un poco captar la esencia de Sasuke y lo hice en la noche! Como ves en este capítulo Sasuke por fin lo descubre y Hinata no se nos muere. . . aun. . . no mentira XD espero te haya gustado y deja plis tu comentario!

**Tsukinousagi2008: **wow! Es en serio? No creo que mi fic sea tan bueno! n.n pero muchísimas gracias!!! Como ves tomé muy en cuenta tu review para este capítulo y espero te haya gustado como quedo la fuerza de Hinata, que a partir de ahora no vuelve a llorar. Discúlpame la tardanza en serio no tengo perdón alguno u.u

**Viicovic: **dios soy seguidora de tus historias y no puedo creer que te haya gustado la mía! Gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado y la identidad de los vampiros que atacaron a Hinata no será revelada aun. . . muy pronto te enteraras y como pensabas Sasuke al parecer si sospechaba algo pero ya lo descubrió. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!! Y que aun me continues leyendo

**Sayuki-Uchiha: **inuuuuuu!!!!! XDDDD gracias por el review en mi otro fic y te prometo que lo actualizare pero mientras espero te guste este capítulo mira que hay sangre y Hinata dejo de ser débil, mi hermana disfruto y sufrió un montón leyéndolo te imaginaras en que partes lo hizo :D por fa dejame un review con tu opinión y hay que ver cuando nos veremos!! Y no nunca cambiaré es más ya hasta le saqué segunda parte XD

**Vainilla-Pervinca: **gracias muchísimas gracias por tu review!!!! El día que lo leí me había ido muy mal y cuando vi que lo habías dejado tu me quede en shock porque amo tus historias y bueno de verdad no se qué decir más que muchas gracias y yo también concuerdo contigo a veces las caritas te desvían de la historia pero cada quien elige si ponerlas o no. Jajaja lo de la coca-cola pues me siento halagada ojala te guste este capitulo y sigas leyendo mi fic!!

**Esmeralda-chan MS: **hahahaha me alegro que te haya gustado la idea pues fue con eso que soñé, que te puedo decir sobredosis de evanescence y el aburrimiento de la maleta fueron los que me animaron a hacer esto además del apoyo de mi hermana. Bueno espero y te haya gustado el capitulo y porfa no olvides dejar tu opinión! ;D

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****: **creo que te lo dije casi todo en un mensaje hehehe pero igual muchas gracias por tu review en serio, eres la autora de muchas de mis historias favoritas en serio, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que bueno aun me sigas leyendo con todo y el mega retrasón que tuve en actualizar. Gracias de verdad!!! :D

**ZOmbieSumbi****: **si lo sé no actualicé muy rápido que digamos pero. . . espero que aun me sigas leyendo y que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. Me alegra que te haya gustado el dibujo en serio me esforcé tanto pues Sasuke es un pelín difícil hehehehe XP

**Layill: **gomen nasai por dejarte tanto tiempo en suspenso y bueno las reverencia y aplausos de verdad me halagan bastante en serio gracias por tu review y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y bueno que haya disminuido un poco el suspenso.

**: **tu review jamás me aburrió en lo absoluto es más no podía creerlo!!! OO mi hermana hasta me dio un golpe para que me controlare pero luego se murió de la risa por mi actitud y eso que es menor pero wow! Gracias por tu comentario de veras!! Espero no hayas quedado muy cortada y que mi retraso te haya quitado las ganas de leerlo u.u espero sea de tu agrado y cualquier cosa mala que veas no dudes en decírmelo!! ;D

**Bueno, creo que hasta ya se está volviendo una cantaleta pero debo decirlo. . . LO SIENTOOOOO!!!! *Se inclina un millón de veces* de verdad fui demasiado irresponsable dejando la historia así, espero este capítulo sea un pequeño consuelo para sus mentes y que aún me lean!!!!! Prometo que la actualización será más rápida en serio!!! Y muchas gracias por leer y dejar review!!!! *hace una reverencia***

**Bye bye**

**Kirumi X3**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Sombras

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad sino que están bajo la firma y poderío de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: bueno aquí esta el capitulo ocho que les prometí como un bonus adicional por su gran paciencia!! De verdad lo siento por el retraso me siento tan culpable u.u pero bueno espero esto sea un buen consuelo junto con el cap anterior y este es el mas corto que escribiré disfrútenlo y recuerden es muy importante para con lo que trata la historia!!! Este es el único que **no es narrado por nuestra linda Hinata** sino que es contado por mí pero ojo es el único, después de este todo vuelve a la normalidad es decir vemos de nuevo por los ojos de Hinata.**

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

*****flashback*****

#sueños#

((Intervención mía))

Fragmentos del libro después de las líneas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Capítulo VIII: Sombras**

En las profundidades de una caverna, una figura se desplazaba a paso lento con una linterna de aceite en la mano para iluminar su camino por aquellos pasadizos traicioneros llenos de trampas que él mismo había colocado. A su lado su compañero iba en absoluto silencio y pensativo.

Había montones de estalactitas que sobresalían del techo de aquella caverna, tenían distintas formas y debajo de ellas, su respectiva compañera estalagmita esperaba el goteo incesante de agua que hacía eco en aquella cavidad.

El terreno ya era suficientemente difícil para trasladarse pero por medios de seguridad y el riesgo a ser descubierto lo que se escondía en las profundidades de la caverna, él le había adherido trampas secretas para todo tipo de criaturas. Pero cómo las conocía muy bien las esquivaba con facilidad evitando que se activasen, su compañero realizaba los mismos movimientos que él y así lograron evitar las trampas.

Pasaron los minutos llenos de aquel goteo de agua cuando ambas figuras notaron al final del pasillo el brillo de una luz azulina de un color lechoso, entonces supieron que ya **todos **estaban reunidos. La figura de la linterna apagó esta cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la luz azulina mientras la otra dejaba sus pensamientos a un lado enfocándose en el presente.

Ambos hicieron un poco de ruido para delatar su presencia ante las ocho sombras que se encontraban dispersas en aquella caverna. Los recién llegados se separaron, el que portaba la linterna se colocó al centro de la zona mientras el otro se iba a un extremo donde pudiese permanecer oculto pues su única función en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo era la de escuhar.

Aquella parte de la caverna estaba llena de rocas de gran tamaño en la que reposaban las sombras con tranquilidad, y de una pequeña grieta del suelo un montón de cristales de extraño origen eran iluminados por la llama de una vela provocando aquel haz de luz azul.

Las ocho sombras salieron de sus puestos para colocarse frente al individuo del centro en un semicírculo, todos andaban cubiertos por capas negras, al igual que los recién llegados.

-informen- dijo el individuo con voz grave y varonil dejando la linterna sobre el suelo rocoso.

La figura del extremo derecho dio un paso al frente quitándose la capucha sólo dejando expuestos unos brillantes ojos azules que acompañaban a un cabello de la misma tonalidad.

-ya ha surgido el encuentro- dijo la figura con una voz femenina y atrayente pero manteniendo un rostro serio sin expresión.

-el mocoso ya la mordió- dijo la sombra que se encontraba a dos puestos de la mujer de ojos azules.

El individuo del centro los miró atentamente a todos, pensando delicadamente en la información recolectada de sus lacayos.

"_pregunta lo que necesito"_

El individuo sólo arrugó el ceño ligeramente. Odiaba cuando **él **se metía en su cabeza a darle ordenes, después de todo debía seguir fingiendo en ser el verdadero líder de aquella organización.

-¿asesinaron las conversiones?- preguntó al aire

Una sombra de baja estatura dio un paso al frente y levantó el rostro dejando a la visualización de su líder unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-ya fueron eliminados y extraída su información- contestó el portador de los ojos rojos con voz neutra y masculina

-no nos confesaron más de lo que ya sabíamos- agregó la figura del extremo izquierdo y se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto un brillante cabello rubio, tenía una actitud de molestia en su rostro.

-la primera conversión murió antes de llegar al lugar y la otra enloqueció después del contacto, minutos después de haber salido del lugar murió incendiada- relató una voz grave al lado del rubio.

"_era de esperarse, pregúntales si hubo algo más"_

Ordenó la voz en su cabeza, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera de nuevo. Pero debía evitar pensar en algo pues sino **él **lo descubriría y tal vez acabaría con su vida echando a perder sus planes. El individuo cerró los ojos breves segundos ante tales pensamientos.

-¿sucedió algo más?- preguntó manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

-**ella **mantuvo una conversación con el espíritu que traje a sus sueños- dijo una figura del medio con voz ronca y tranquila entre sus manos se podía apreciar un colgante con el cual jugaba un poco.

-esto sucedió antes del encuentro- informó la mujer tratando de ver a su líder

-bien, supongo ya saben que tienen que hacer- dijo con seriedad el individuo del centro abriendo los parpados para dejar al descubierto unos intimidantes ojos plateados.

Las sombras se mantuvieron en silencio pero asintieron al mismo tiempo. Luego dos de ellas desaparecieron, quedando sólo ocho individuos en la cueva.

El individuo que se había mantenido a raya se cruzó de brazos, sus planes estaban yendo a la perfección y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro pero nadie pudo notarla debajo de la máscara naranja que llevaba y que sólo dejaba al descubierto un brillante ojo rojo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: lo sé no está muy explicativo pero creo creo que saben quienes son las figuras!! XDDD es demasiado fácil espero que les haya gustado y recuerden este cap, repito ES MUY importante para con la trama de la historia y los acontecimientos que sucederán próximamente.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Bye bye**

**Kirumi X·**


	10. Capítulo IX: Uchiha

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **los personajes aparecidos en este fic no son de mi autoría sino que están bajo el derecho y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo, sólo los uso para entretener a mi imaginación.

**N/A: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! De verdad disculpen estos 5 meses de retraso!!! Mi intención no era postergarlo tanto pero mi voluntad decaía a cada rato y la inspiración venía y se iba además de las clases que ya me tienen loca. Pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con la actualización de este fic que realmente aprecio y me ayuda a sacar el lado dark que tengo jajajaja bueno, primero quiero aclarar que las canciones aparecidas en este capítulo pertenecen al soundtrack de **Vampire Knight Guilty **y que están vistas en youtube, también para la última parte mi música de inspiración y que si quieren pueden escucharla con el fic son: **You Run **de** Submersed**,** Hollow **de **Submersed **y** The Bird and The Worm **de **The Used **los ritmitos me daban mucha motivación. Espero les guste puse mis mejores esfuerzos aquí. Oh! Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y dejarme un review o agregarme como autora o fic favorito de verdad me siento muy feliz por ello!! Ahora sin más el cap nuevo!**

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

##sueños##

[Intervención mía]

*****flashbacks*** LOS FLASHBACKS IRÁN EN NEGRITA DIRECTAMENTE**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior. . ._

_Sus ojos me miraron serenos y calmados, sentí como delineaban mi rostro y se detenían breves segundos en mis ojos._

_-duerme- me dijo con voz grave y serena._

_Asentí con la cabeza y casi al instante cerré mis ojos sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño donde sólo los ojos de Sasuke eran lo único que podía ver en medio de la negra oscuridad._

_Por primera vez conseguí mi tan anhelada paz, en los brazos de mi vampiro._

* * *

[Este es el link de la canción que viene ahora mismo visto en youtube: .com/watch?v=YGRO05WcNDk]

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Uchiha**

##la hermosa melodía de una pieza en el piano llegaba mágicamente a mis oídos. Bello, hermoso, maravilloso ninguna de esas palabras se comparaban a lo que escuchaba y sentía dentro de mi pecho y por muy extraño que parezca de alguna forma lo sentí ajeno a mí, como si no fueran parte de mis sentimientos.

Entonces el lugar comenzó a tomar forma, como si se le agregase pintura a un lienzo en blanco. La primera pincelada hizo que el blanco se tiñera de dorado, marrón, y rojo. Poco a poco los colores se juntaron en hermosas paredes con bellos estampados. Pinceladas de amarillo y naranja se combinaron en una hermosa araña que colgaba del magnífico techo dorado, y en la cálida chimenea con marco de madera sobre el cual descansaba un hermoso reloj de la misma tonalidad, sumamente antiguo. La música acompañaba a aquella obra de arte que se formaba ante mis ojos.

Bajo mis desnudos pies una suave alfombra roja se extendía por todo el suelo y de ella aparecían preciosos muebles de estampados a rayas doradas y cremas, sillas de firme madera con grandes y acolchados cojines. De una de las paredes se formó una ventana por la que sólo la negra noche se visualizaba, iluminando aun más la habitación. Entonces como por arte de magia un hermoso piano de cola negro y brillante apareció en el centro del lugar frente a mis ojos, caminé acercándome a él, admirando la curvada silueta del instrumento del cual salía la preciosa música. Entonces noté como aparecía el taburete frente a las blancas teclas y como sobre ellas unas finas manos se deslizaban tocando la pieza que conmovía mi ser. Las manos se extendieron en brazos y de la nada una hermosa mujer apareció sonriendo y de ella un aura blanquecina y amable llegaba hasta mí, produciéndome una sensación que no había sentido en años. 

La larga y oscura cabellera de la mujer estaba bellamente ondulada sobre uno de sus hombros y un precioso vestido azul con brocados plateados la hizo ver más una ilusión que algo real.

La música iba terminando lo sabía y justo en las ultimas notas, aquella mujer elevó su rostro a mí, y una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios. Lo último que sentí fueron las lágrimas bajando por mi rostro##

* * *

-está latiendo- dijo una voz femenina que no reconocí era extremadamente seductora al punto que te hacía sentir arrastrada hacia ella.

Fue aquella voz la que me sacó de mi sueño, sueño que no recordaba y que parecía nunca haber existido pero en mi corazón aun podía sentirlo.

-¿estás segura?- preguntó otra voz pero esta era masculina y un poco rasposa -mira que si te equivocas el jefe nos mata-

-déjame en paz, imbécil- contestó la voz femenina con tono enojado

Escuché unos pequeños siseos como si el hombre estuviese conteniendo la risa pero unos segundos después hubo un absoluto silencio.

En ese momento sentí un leve peso en mi pecho que luego fue aumentando al punto de que ya estaba completamente despierta de mis sentidos, aquel peso me estaba quitando el aire, quise apartarlo pero mis manos las habían aferrado contra algo y no podía moverlas. El peso presionó con más fuerza y mi corazón asustado palpitó como loco.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos negros curiosos y petulantes detrás de unos lentes de cristal. Casi me muero del susto cuando los vi tan cerca de mí.

Entonces reparé en la intensa melena roja que adornaba un rostro femenino, delgado y refinado, perfecto para mis ojos, una de las finas cejas estaba arqueada y sus ojos no se apartaban de mí. La piel blanca aunque no tanto como la mía hacía que su cabellera brillara, como si tuviera vida propia.

La mujer alejó su rostro de mí y se levantó quedando parada frente a mí. Estaba vestida con ropas masculinas, unos pantalones negros se encontraban introducidos dentro de unas botas de cuero negro, y la camisa de botones con mangas largas y de color blanco, tenía dos botones abiertos exhibiendo su delgado cuello y parte de la zona de sus senos. Su cabello caía por detrás de su espalda y los hombros.

Me miró inquisidoramente unos segundos y luego a una velocidad impresionante desapareció, dejándome sola en la habitación. Miré a mí alrededor para tratar de adivinar dónde estaba, pero no lo logré.

El espacio era pequeño, no tenía mucho dentro: una mesa cuadrada de madera oscura dónde reposaba un candelabro de oro con tres velas encendidas dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar con gruesas capas de polvo. Las paredes y el suelo estaban hechos de madera pero ésta estaba ennegrecida, algunas tablas tenían agujeros, los clavos en su mayoría oxidados y el lugar contenía el olor del aserrín combinado con el del polvo, todo sumamente concentrado. La puerta estaba en la pared del fondo a unos centímetros de la mesa.

Cuando quise bajar mi vista para verme un intenso dolor se instaló desde mis omoplatos hasta los tendones de mi cuello, un gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios. Como millones de punzadas, así era el dolor y más, pero que a pesar de él logré ver mis manos.

Reposando una sobre otra a la altura de mi regazo con grilletes negros en ambas muñecas y una cadena juntando a ambas, mis manos se veían sucias y con cortes superficiales, las sentía entumecidas. Aun vestía mi ropa de cazadora pero se encontraba excesivamente sucia, llena de tierra seca y algunas roturas que dejaban al descubierto mi piel con raspones ya cicatrizados. Alrededor de mis tobillos también tenía grilletes de metal negro y oxidado pero que no tenían ninguna cadena. Estaba acostada con mi mejilla izquierda en contacto con el áspero y sucio suelo, mis piernas acostadas una encima de otra con las rodillas un poco flexionadas.

De nuevo el dolor en mi cuello palpitó fuertemente cuando quise hacer el esfuerzo de sentarme, pues me incomodaba estar tirada en el suelo.

_"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tengo grilletes como si fuera un esclavo o un preso? ¿Y el hombre de la voz?" _me pregunté confusa y cerré mis parpados unos breves segundos _"vamos Hinata, concéntrate, trata de recordar algo"_ me incentivé a mí misma. Entonces escuché unas voces que provenían de donde estaba.

-princesa, despierta que alguien quiere verte- dijo la voz del hombre, que creía desaparecido, ahora menos rasposa y seductora

Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. Abrí los ojos con actitud precavida, aquella voz no me daba mucha confianza. Frente a mí había un par de pies cubiertos con botas negras que se me hicieron conocidas, lentamente fui subiendo mis ojos aun con el molesto dolor en mi cuello, lo siguiente que vi fueron dos manos blancas como la nieve cayendo a ambos costados y un nudo de ansiedad se formó en mi garganta.

Yo conocía esas manos, yo sabía a quién pertenecían. Seguí con mi mirada hasta que llegué a su rostro como siempre sereno, con los mechones azabaches a ambos lados de su cara. La luz de las velas le daban una tonalidad medio amarillosa que apenas se podía distinguir entre la oscura habitación, sus ojos negros, fríos y cortantes me taladraron llegando hasta lo más profundo de mí.

Entonces me sentí aliviada, porque no lo supe sino tiempo después pero yo estaba a salvo donde quiera que **él **estuviese.

-Sasuke...-susurré con dificultad no me había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta y la boca hasta ese momento.

Sasuke permaneció en absoluto silencio aun mirándome de forma indescifrable, haciéndome desear el saber qué cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Decidí mantenerle la mirada aunque en el fondo de mis acciones sabía que yo estaba a su total control.

Entonces solo después de unos minutos dejó de observarme, para cerrar sus ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

-Juugo, sácale los grilletes, Suigetsu recuéstala y Karin búscalo- dijo con su voz grave haciendo que mi corazón palpitara y mis oídos no captaran nada que no fuese su voz.

Al instante Sasuke se apartó y un hombre sólo unos centímetros más alto que él, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Su cabello era largo hasta por debajo de las orejas y de color blanco con destellos azulinos claros, sus ojos eran un intenso morado con un brillo extraño, su piel era un poco pálida pero no en exceso y su sonrisa era una fila de grandes colmillos blancos. Vestía una capa de color negro que no dejaba mostrar su ropa interna ni nada más. Pero la luz de las velas iluminaba su figura en colores amarillos y naranjas.

-me dice si siente algún dolor, su majestad- me dijo con tono burlón cuando se inclinó hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos.

Su piel cuando hizo contacto con la mía era rasposa como las escamas de un pez y me hizo sentir más incomoda de lo que ya estaba. El dolor en mi cuello no se había mitigado ni un poco.

Me condujo hasta una de las sillas de madera a la derecha de la mesa y encima de ésta pude observar enormes mapas de Langart, brújulas, compases, libros con paginas abiertas y símbolos extraños, la cera de las velas acumuladas al pie del candelabro. Voltee mi vista hacía donde había estado antes y noté como mi silueta estaba plasmada por el polvo.

Sasuke, aun de pie, apoyo su espalda contra la pared que había detrás de mí y el otro hombre con enorme sonrisa se sentó en la otra silla al lado izquierdo de la mesa, frente a mí. La puerta ahora abierta no estaba donde había pensado y la habitación era más grande a lo que calculaba.

-¿cómo te llamas?- me preguntó el hombre de ojos morados apoyando los brazos en la mesa, la sonrisa no se borraba del rostro.

-Suigetsu, no molestes- dijo Sasuke en tono mordaz y autoritario.

Una corriente recorrió mi espalda al oírlo casi tan cerca de mí pero trate de calmarme y con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner, miré al hombre que me había hablado.

-Hinata- dije sin titubear y me enorgullecí por ello pues tenía la sensación, no, sabía que aquí nadie era inofensivo excepto yo.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó y por unos segundos alejó su vista por arriba de mí, para luego volverla a centrar en mi rostro.

-yo soy Suigetsu, princesa Hinata- dijo el hombre con total tranquilidad -puedo llamarte así, ¿cierto?-

Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, pero asentí apenada. Nadie me había llamado así, siempre había sido "señora", "señorita" o simplemente Hinata. Avergonzada baje mi vista a mi regazo y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, las cadenas chirriaron un poco al hacerlo.

-Aquí tienes Sasuke- dijo la misma voz femenina de la mujer de antes.

Sorprendida levanté la cabeza y ahí estaban ella y otro hombre más. Instalados a ambos lados de Suigetsu como si nunca se hubieran ido a ninguna parte.

El otro hombre rodeó la mesa y se acercó a mí con una llave metálica negra en mano, era bastante pequeña y sencilla. Entendí que era para liberar los grilletes, así que levanté mis manos, juntas, por arriba de la mesa.

-¿sabes Karin? Ella es mucho más educada que tú- dijo Suigetsu burlón reclinándose del espaldar de la silla y cerrando un poco los ojos en actitud relajada -aunque era de esperarse, ella es bonita tú en cambio eres horri...-

No pudo acabar la frase porque tan rápido como un parpadeo la mujer había girado sobre sí misma dándole una patada en el rostro a Suigetsu el cual dio contra la pared de detrás de él que estaba a bastantes pasos y debido al impacto ésta se había agrietado.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada asesina a través de los cristales de sus gafas y apretó las manos en puños.

Tragué saliva nerviosa.

-puedes bajar las manos- dijo el otro hombre con una voz ronca y pausada.

Volteé mi rostro a verlo. Su cabello era un poco naranja aunque no podía saberlo exactamente pues la luz de las velas distorsionaba los colores.

-qué sensible eres- dijo Suigetsu a la mujer de nombre Karin y pude notar un hilillo de sangre negra que salía de su boca luego con sus manos se giró la barbilla crujiendo los huesos –la verdad te afecta demasiado-

-¿Acaso quieres que te corte en dos?- dijo Karin amenazadoramente y las uñas de su mano derecha crecieron en tamaño hasta volverse afiladas garras

Suigetsu rió escandalosamente para luego limpiarse la sangre y con total tranquilidad acercarse hasta la mesa sólo que sin silla porque de ésta sólo quedaban astillas. Yo sólo pude tragar saliva, como había dicho antes, yo era la más inofensiva en esta sala.

-sabes lo que eres, ¿cierto?- me preguntó el hombre de ojos grises y voz calmada a quien sólo pude identificar de Juugo, según los nombres que había mencionado Sasuke.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio, a la vez que masajeaba mis muñecas, las cuales ahora libres sin los grilletes me dolían y habían quedado con dos cortes en cada una de los cuales salían gotas de sangre y costras. _"¿hace cuanto tenía eso en mis manos?" _pensé preocupada.

-sécate esa cosa- dijo Karin con voz ahogada y noté como se encontraba cerca de la pared donde Suigetsu había chocado, un destello rojo se visualizaba a través de las gafas.

La miré perpleja unos momentos, no entendía de qué hablaba.

-ten princesa- me dijo Suigetsu ofreciéndome un pañuelo un poco sucio y sus ojos antes de un morado brillante estaban oscurecidos con pequeñas motas rojas en ellos.

Estiré mi mano y unos segundos después de que había tomado el pañuelo Suigetsu aparto la suya rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos de la mesa. _"ya comprendo"_ pensé con tranquilidad cuando en realidad debería de estar preocupada.

Pasé el pañuelo por sobre mis heridas quitando la sangre que aparecía y podía sentir la mirada atenta de Juugo en mí, pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía. _"estoy rodeada de vampiros" _reflexioné y una semi sonrisa cruzó mi rostro.

Una vez que mis muñecas se encontraban por así decirlo limpias, Suigetsu y Karin ya estaban vueltos en la normalidad. Entonces escuché el sonido del siseo de la ropa y unos segundos después Sasuke estaba a mi lado mirándome con sus, ahora, rojizos ojos. Mi corazón palpitó y nuevamente la ansiedad se instalaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-dinos, ¿qué eres?- preguntó Juugo y aunque sabía que era conmigo no pude responder, su voz era un lejano murmullo molesto que llegaba a mis oídos mientras la presencia de Sasuke y sus ojos me absorbían.

El silencio que reinó en la habitación sólo era cortado por el sonido de mí respiración que era un poco ruidosa a mi parecer. Pero eso no importaba, sólo Sasuke era lo que **me **importaba, lo **único** que rondaba mi mente. Noté como Sasuke se giraba quedando de frente a mi lado, hincaba una rodilla y con su mano tomó mi brazo y la miró atentamente. Mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se aceleraron, sabía lo que pasaría y nunca pensé que se repetiría aquel momento.

Entonces sus ojos brillaron y de su boca semi abierta se comenzaron a formar los colmillos que nunca había visto. Eran una hilera entera de dientes filosos con dos colmillos largos a cada lado de la boca, de color blanco y con forma cilíndrica. No podía creer que aquellas cosas se hubiesen clavado en mi cuello.

Entonces Sasuke me mordió en mi brazo con fuerza introduciendo los colmillos y por un momento pensé que me atravesarían hasta que comenzaron a chupar sangre con voracidad. Con mi otra mano me sujeté un poco a la mesa para darme apoyo, porque si no sentía que me desplomaría contra el suelo. Como antes el momento me pareció eterno y nuevamente no quería que acabase, ya no había dolor, no había nada que no fuera el correr de la sangre por mis venas hacía su boca. Pero como todo en la vida se acabó. Sasuke extrajo sus colmillos de mi brazo lentamente y mi piel como si fuera una masa pegajosa se levantaba aun pegada a los colmillos de él y se estiraba sin querer ser separada, el dolor fue espantoso cuando mi piel por haberse resistido fue arrancada de mi brazo y quedaron en la boca de Sasuke, el cual se la comió.

Noté como aquella zona de mi brazo estaba de color rosa fuerte, mis venas habían tomado un color purpura oscuro y se encontraba inflamadas, de los poros de mi piel comenzaron a salir gotas de sangre como si fueran burbujas en el agua. Y en forma circular se podían ver los huecos que habían dejado los colmillos de Sasuke y que en vez de rosa mi carne era negra como si hubiera sido quemada en aquellos huecos.

Relajé un poco el agarre de mi otra mano que ya tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que ejercía, y tomando el pañuelo me envolví la herida para detener el sangrado, al instante el pañuelo se tiño de rojo. Miré mi brazo con detenimiento. Sin pensar en absolutamente nada sólo observándolo, intentando mitigar el ardor con la mirada. Dolía demasiado, pero ya me habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que ya me estaba acostumbrando a una vida llena de dolores, mentales y físicos.

-princesa, ¿te traigo algo?- me preguntó Suigetsu lejos de mí pero sentí su mirada sobre mi brazo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿puedes contestar la pregunta?- me preguntó Juugo aun con su voz tranquila y yo voltee mi vista hacia él.

Trate de recordar las cosas antes de las ansias de Sasuke y las mías, no puedo negar de que realmente quería que me mordiese pero era como un hechizo, un embrujo que nunca lograría quitarme. Con tranquilidad contesté su pregunta aun sin saber exactamente para que la necesitara ni lo que significaba.

-una presa- dije sin más

Juugo guardó silencio y pareció meditar mis palabras durante breves segundos, dónde nuevamente mi respiración era lo único que lo cortaba.

-¿qué piensas Juugo?- preguntó Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

Sasuke pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca limpiando los restos de sangre y luego caminó sin verme hasta donde se encontraba Karin, tomó un pequeño libro que no pude distinguir bien mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre las hojas de otro, más grande y que se encontraba abierto en la mesa.

Me concentré un poco en las páginas de los libros abiertos, las escrituras aunque no las había reconocido al principio supe que eran una de las lenguas más antiguas vampíricas y que ya no se usaba. Las páginas se encontraban perfectamente conservadas y la tinta de los jeroglíficos no se había borrado ni manchado. Aquella escritura tenía una propiedad especial de la que la humana carecía, en ella se podía conservar más datos debido a que son extractos de memorias, conversaciones en dicha lengua que se graban sobre el papel y para leerlos sólo se necesita abrirlos. Para un humano es imposible leerlos debido a que el sonido que producían los libros no llegaba a dichos oídos ni en la misma lengua por eso durante los tiempos de guerra los vampiros usaban este tipo de caligrafía para enviar mensajes secretos.

-no hay duda- comenzó diciendo Juugo y miró a Sasuke con seriedad -todo concuerda con las notas y registros, además de las circunstancias-

Yo no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. Estaba demasiado perdida.

-¿estás seguro Juugo? Tal vez sólo sea una inusual atracción, ha pasado antes- dijo Karin en tono renuente.

Sasuke sólo se mantuvo en silencio y comenzó a leer el pequeño libro que tenía en la mano. Sin parecer prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

-Karin, si fuera así, ella no dijera lo que dice y Sasuke no tendría nuevos poderes, además de esto- comenzó a explicar Juugo a Karin quien se encontraba con las cejas fruncidas y la luz de las velas chocaba con el cristal de sus lentes.

Juugo volteó a observarme.

-¿podrías quitártelo?- preguntó con serenidad mientras yo me quede perpleja y sin realizar ningún movimiento.

-quítate el pañuelo- me ordenó Sasuke sin despegar su vista del libro y al instante mi cuerpo obedeció y desaté el nudo del pañuelo que cubría mi brazo. Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida y sin habla.

Mi brazo estaba como nuevo, mi piel se había vuelto a regenerar volviendo a su tono pálido exceptuando unos puntos negros en forma circular donde antes estaban los huecos de los colmillos. Tragué saliva sin poder creer lo que veía, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto. Notaba las miradas incrédulas y burlonas de Karin y Suigetsu, respectivamente.

-ahora entiendes Karin, si fuera una atracción de sangre, ella no hubiera absorbido la regeneración de Sasuke- dijo Juugo y yo entendí la conversación.

Ellos sabían lo que yo era. Y estaban hablando de eso. Entonces mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, los grilletes eran un método de investigación, la presión en mi pecho, los libros antiguos sobre la mesa. Todo concordaba en que yo era el objeto del que hablaban y si era así, entonces yo había heredado poderes de Sasuke, poderes de un vampiro.

Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en mi rostro a la vez que sentía como la fuerza y la arrogancia me llenaban el alma haciéndome sentir completa.

-pero eso no es posible... De seguro habrás hecho algo...- comenzó diciendo Karin aun negándose a creer lo que yo era.

-silencio Karin- ordenó Sasuke y despegó su vista del libro pequeño, pude escuchar como Suigetsu se reía entre dientes mientras Karin se cruzaba de brazos ofendida -entonces si copió la regeneración, existe la conexión-

Todos voltearon a observarme y yo sólo pude sentirme encogida ante sus miradas y presencias. Entonces en un segundo, sin haberme percatado de nada Suigetsu se encontraba parado detrás de mí con una espada de hoja ancha y de gran tamaño amenazando con su filo mi cuello.

Asustada mi corazón palpitó como loco y mi respiración se agitaba junto con mis nervios.

-su sangre grita- dijo Sasuke con firmeza y sus ojos rojos miraron a los míos que debían encontrarse asustados.

-entonces no hay duda- dijo Suigetsu y apartó su espada de mí y pude sentir como el suelo temblaba acompañado del estruendo que hizo su espada cuando la apoyó contra el piso.

-ella es mi fuente de poder- dijo Sasuke con fuerza y de una forma tan oscura y siniestra que me hizo estremecer pero que de alguna forma me gustaba, me gustaba la forma en que me había llamado.

-Hinata escucha lo que vamos a explicarte porque no lo volveremos a repetir- dijo Juugo y vi cómo Sasuke y Karin salían de la habitación dejando el libro y cerrando la puerta.

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero un poco desilusionada de que Sasuke se hubiese ido llevándose consigo su esencia, de la que comenzaba a depender.

-¿sabes lo que eres? ¿Lo que significa?- me preguntó Juugo y yo negué en silencio volviendo mi vista hacia él -eres una presa, o mejor dicho un contenedor de sangre-

-¿contenedor?- pregunté confusa

-así es, pero a diferencia de los humanos tu sangre es diferente de cualquiera, pues posee propiedades por así decirlo especiales que otorgan poder a quién la bebe- me explicó Juugo con tranquilidad y yo prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras.

"pero a pesar de eso no todos los vampiros pueden ingerirla, sino él que te creó y para quién se almacena la sangre en tu cuerpo, que es Sasuke. Tú eres su alimento, siendo él tú dueño.

-¿por qué?- pregunté y sentía como sus palabras me envolvían misteriosamente como suaves caricias sobre mi piel.

-porque eres el resultado de sus deseos de venganza- dijo Juugo, yo lo miré sin comprender -verás, las presas nacían de los sentimientos de venganza y odio de un vampiro para convertirse en un arma con que su creador pudiera cumplirla-

-¿de quién se quiere vengar Sasuke?- pregunté curiosa sintiendo esas palabras como mías, era una sensación de control, porque yo era el arma de Sasuke, el arma que acabaría con dicha persona.

-de un sujeto, pero eso no es importante- dijo Juugo sin querer contestar mi pregunta -¿comprendes lo que te he dicho?-

Asentí pero con la curiosidad picándome la piel, quería saber contra quién iba a ser utilizada, quería saber el motivo por el que había nacido de la venganza. Necesitaba saberlo, pero decidí no insistir. _"lo mantendré presente, no podrán ocultarlo para siempre"_ pensé decidida.

-bien, ahora deberás saber que vendrás con nosotros y eso no es una opción ni ninguna sugerencia- dijo Juugo y su mirada se endureció, entonces sentí como mis pulmones se detenían y el dolor que esto me causó pues el corazón bombeo más para impulsarlos pero por algún motivo no se movían.

Un grito salió de mis labios y mi cabeza comenzó a dar pulsadas de dolor constantes, como un intento de mitigarlo me la sostuve con las manos y cerré mis ojos. Pero la fuerza me fallaba y el aire se me acababa, sintiendo mi pecho rasposo como un montón de piedras ruidosas en una caja _"no puedo resistir mas... ¿qué rayos está pasando?" _Pensé asustada de morir. Pero eso nunca sucedió porque el tiempo se descongeló y mis pulmones volvieron a moverse pero frenéticos, volviendo mi respiración entrecortada, parando las pulsaciones de mi cabeza y mitigando el ardor del pecho.

-eso es sólo una muestra de lo que pasará si te resistes- dijo Juugo con tranquilidad y me negué a verlo.

_"¡él me hizo esto!" _pensé histérica de aquel atrevimiento. ¿Acaso él que lo sabía todo de las presas, no comprendía que ya no podía ser separada de Sasuke? Esa verdad la supe de forma inconsciente la noche en la que me fugué. Decidí mirarlo con toda la rabia que era capaz de tener, ese ataque había sido muy doloroso y espantoso pero no me atreví a decir nada, pues tenía miedo de que lo tomara por una negativa de mi parte.

-princesa no mires así a Juugo- dijo Suigetsu aun con esa sonrisita en el rostro y yo volteé a verlo –todo son órdenes del jefe-

-¿órdenes del jefe?- pregunté pareciendo confusa cuando realmente no lo estaba

-si, del jefe Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu y su sonrisa se amplió aún más

"_como temí. . . Sasuke ordenó lastimarme por si mostraba signos de volver a Suel, con todas las personas que quiero" _pensé y bajé mi vista a mi antebrazo nuevamente. Entonces decidida solté un suspiro y miré a Juugo a los ojos.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunté seria

Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa y Juugo hizo una mueca con la cabeza.

Estaba decidida a ayudar a Sasuke, porque sentía que aquello era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

[A partir de aquí están los siguientes links en youtube: .com/watch?v=tg5osAZvKIY .com/watch?v=4OuTAg4Tvl4&feature=related .com/watch?v=dsJleqkaCkE .com/watch?v=mOAXwoha6Hw .com/watch?v=xgloMPQtDa0 ]

* * *

7 de Enero de 1817

Sasuke al igual que Karin no habían vuelto aún.

Juugo, Suigetsu y yo nos encontrábamos ocultos en la zona más espesa del bosque de Crawl, en una pequeña cabaña de madera donde teníamos lo suficiente para mantenernos. Cada mañana Juugo salía en busca de provisiones para mí y luego en las tardes apenas se ponía el sol y el crepúsculo comenzaba a formarse, él en compañía de Suigetsu se iban de caza, pues como deduje estar tanto tiempo cerca de mí sólo les daba demasiada sed y hambre.

Era en esas horas donde debería sentirme sola pero no, tenía la extraña sensación de ser observada por millones de ojos invisibles que vigilaban cada paso, suspiro, parpadeo y latido que hiciera. La sensación era sofocante pero pude mantener a raya la paranoia que había sido mi amiga hacía un mes atrás. No podía volverme loca a estas alturas del juego, necesitaba mi mente clara y despejada pero lo último era un poco imposible pues comenzaban a formularse las preocupaciones.

Solté un suspiro para relajarme y despejar mi cabeza nuevamente.

-princesa, ya nos vamos- dijo Suigetsu frente a mí con una enorme inclinación como si estuviese frente a alguien de la realeza.

-de acuerdo, ve con cuidado- dije con suavidad y le di una sonrisa cálida

-no te preocupes por mí, sino por mis presas- dijo Suigetsu en tono burlón y rápidamente desapareció.

Después de mi despertar, comencé a agarrarle cariño a mis compañeros o mejor dicho carceleros. Ya entendía sus actitudes y porque las hacían, también como tratar con ellos y saber si era bueno estar cerca o no.

Suigetsu me había dicho que sería mi guardaespaldas más fiel y que por favor le dejase serlo, al principio me daba vergüenza la forma en que se comportaba. Me ayudaba en cualquier cosa que yo llegase a necesitar adelantándose a mis movimientos y pensamientos. Juugo en cambio me ponía ciertas restricciones pero me trataba amablemente y me gustaba estar a su lado la mayoría del tiempo pues su presencia era de alguna forma muy tranquilizadora.

Ahora me encontraba al pie de las escaleras, sentada con mis manos sobre mi regazo, vestida con uno de mis vestidos el cual era de un profundo color gris, con encajes negros a los bordes, de cuello alto y mangas largas. Encima de mis hombros un chal negro para cubrirme del frío, qué había disminuido un poco con el paso del mes de Diciembre a Enero pero la nieve aún seguía allí, blanca, brillante e intacta.

Muchas de mis pertenencias Suigetsu se las había robado por así decirlo de mi antigua casa en Suel, me había dicho que nadie había captado su presencia con motivo de relajarme un poco y que además no había tocado a nadie y en el fondo de mis pensamientos le creía. Recordaba muy bien cómo después de haber estado fuera todo el día llegué a mi alcoba en la cabaña y estaban todos mis vestidos favoritos y mis pertenencias, además de un Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa en el centro de la habitación.

**Inmediatamente le agradecí por lo que había hecho y tomé el primer vestido que vi y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme pues tenía muchas ganas de sacarme mis sucias ropas de cazadora las cuales ya tenían agujeros y me hacían sentir un tanto culpable. Justo cuando me desvestía noté un montón de mordidas por todo mi cuerpo, en mis brazos, hombros, espalda, vientre, donde quiera que mirara había manchas negras que sólo me provocaban los colmillos de Sasuke. Un tanto estremecida por aquel descubrimiento me coloqué el vestido rápidamente y decidí guardarme cualquier pregunta o pensamiento sobre ello.**

**Al salir, Suigetsu ya no se encontraba allí, así que dejé mis antiguas ropas en el piso y salí de la habitación hasta acercarme a la sala, no había puesto ni un pie dentro cuando escuché la voz de Suigetsu.**

**-¡que bella te ves princesa!- me dijo**

**Yo me sonroje un poco ante aquel comentario pues siempre me lo decían mis amigos, o mis doncellas nunca un extraño que apenas conocía.**

**-¿no lo crees Juugo?- preguntó Suigetsu volteando a ver a Juugo quien se encontraba sentado sobre un sillón con un libro en mano.**

**Alejó su vista del libro y me miró durante unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza.**

**-le quedan mejor que las otras cosas- dijo con su voz tranquila y como si yo no estuviese en aquella habitación**

**-g-gracias- les dije apenada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

La víspera de año nuevo la había pasado con un vestido viejo, uno de mis libros y la luz de una chimenea a la compañía de mis dos carceleros. Y realmente me gustó, fue algo tranquilo y de cierta forma acogedor, saltando el hecho de que no podía salir de la cabaña ni pisar nada que no fuese eso. Navidad y Año Nuevo fueron las primeras festividades que pasé lejos de mi familia y de Suel.

Entonces me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, nunca había salido de Suel realmente. Lo máximo a donde llegué fue la frontera pero sólo hasta ahí, me emocioné ante la perspectiva de conocer otros lugares y de ser yo misma sin la opresión de mi padre.

Ya no había rastro de luz en el cielo, sólo una profunda oscuridad pues era luna nueva y las espesas nubes ocultaban por completo el tintineante brillo de las estrellas. Con tranquilidad me paré de donde estaba para entrar dentro de la cabaña y comer algo, me estaba dando la vuelta cuando escuché el crujir de unas ramas. Asustada giré un poco mi cabeza sin mover el resto de mi cuerpo, aun de espaldas al bosque. Nuevamente la sensación de ser observada apareció y por algún motivo se intensificó.

Otra vez las ramas crujieron, y una fría brisa sopló por los alrededores. Cuando miré un poco más noté que era el viento quien al sacudir a los arboles desnudos hacía crujir las ramas. Solté un suspiro de alivio ante tal perspectiva y subí las escaleras de madera del porche de la cabaña, la cual estaba a oscuras pues no había encendido ningún mechero.

De repente un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, e instintivamente me di la vuelta completamente para ver detrás de mí. Nada. Sólo la nieve, el bosque y la oscura noche. _"calma Hina, no pierdas la cordura" _me dije a mí misma tratando de calmarme pero aquel molesto y terrible presentimiento seguía allí, decidí ignorarlo.

Me giré con motivo de seguir mi camino cuando mis peores temores parecen hacerse realidad, frente a mí había una alta figura encapuchada que me hizo estremecer hasta lo más profundo y en mi mente mi cerebro gritaba, advirtiéndome del peligro estaba demasiado cerca de mí tapándome la puerta, entonces extendió una de sus manos negras hacía mí y pude notar por la abertura de la capa unos brillantes ojos de un gris metálico cómo una espada filosa y unos aros negros los cuales sólo me observaban a mí con la intención de comerme.

## Vi cómo la nieve se teñía de rojo por debajo de mis cabellos, mi cara se congelaba al tacto de la nieve. El olor nauseabundo de la sangre llegó a mi nariz, comencé a temblar fuertemente, cada vez me costaba mantener mis ojos abiertos, debía levantarme, debía seguir huyendo o si no **él **me atraparía entonces escuche sus pasos sobre la nieve acercándose a mí, anunciando mi sentencia de muerte. . .##

Un desgarrador grito de terror se escapó de mis labios, e inmediatamente retrocedí dando un paso, aquella figura sin apartar sus ojos de mí dio un paso al frente que ni siquiera se escuchó. Mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía pensar con tranquilidad. _"huye, huye, huye" _me decía mi subconsciente entrando en un estado total de pánico.

Continué retrocediendo pero la figura siguió avanzando aún con su mano estirada hacia mí, ofreciéndomela, _"no te me acerques. . . no. . ." _decía mentalmente sin poder expresar aquellas palabras en mi boca, tenía miedo, estaba asustada. Di otro paso más pero en éste no sentí el suelo y caí a la nieve. Me había tropezado con un escalón del porche.

Estaba tirada sobre la nieve.

**Todo estaba lleno de sangre, las empedradas paredes, el suelo, todo estaba lleno de aquel nauseabundo líquido que sólo me producía arcadas. Los mecheros destrozados en el suelo, con millones de fragmentos de vidrio y frente a mí un cuerpo inerte.**

"_no, no otra vez no quiero ver eso" _supliqué internamente a mi cerebro. No quería ver esas imágenes, no quería recordar esa noche.

Entonces levanté mi vista de la blanca nieve y me encontré con otra mirada unos dorados ojos me veían con sed de muerte en una nueva figura, me devoraba por completo me estaba matando por dentro. Y detrás de ésta estaba aquella de ojos grises.

Necesitaba huir, salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Me paré rápidamente del suelo y eché a correr hacia el bosque sin siquiera ver por dónde iba, yo solo corrí y corrí, con mi corazón acelerado y esa noche en mis ojos obstaculizándome la visión de algún camino que pudiera seguir.

**Me acerqué tambaleante a aquel cuerpo, tenía miedo de lo que pasara si lo veía y llegaba a reconocerlo. Mis manos se ensuciaron con la sangre del suelo frío y mohoso, al igual que mis rodillas y mi vestido nuevo.**

"_¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!" _pedí a gritos para que aquellas imágenes se detuvieran. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en mis ojos y entonces escuché el ruido de pasos sobre la nieve justo detrás de mí, eran rápidos, certeros no cómo los míos lentos y torpes. Mi vestido me estaba asfixiando y a la vez no me permitía correr bien, se enganchaba a cualquier cosa, dándole alcance a mis perseguidores.

**Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero seguí acercándome. Aquel cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capa negra con grandes roturas y manchada de lodo y sangre. El olor a muerto era insoportable pero no me detuvo, necesitaba saber quién era.**

Mi respiración agitada provocaba que el vaho saliera de mi boca y para aumentar un poco más mi inútil causa por sobrevivir, por huir de allí, comenzó a nevar, haciendo más difícil mi camino.

Lo único que oía era el sonido de la nieve siendo movida por los pies de un extraño, un extraño que quería comerme, devorarme hasta que no quedase nada de mí.

**Acerqué mi mano pequeña y temblorosa hacía la parte superior de la capa con motivo de quitarla y desvelar el rostro de aquella persona muerta. Tenía un muy mal pensamiento, el olor a muerto aumentó junto con la velocidad de los latidos de mi corazón en el momento en que levanté la capa y pude ver el rostro del cadáver. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro.**

Entonces tropecé y caí al suelo lastimándome. Mis ojos se humedecieron de la impotencia, no tenía nada con que defenderme, estaba sola e indefensa. Entonces escuché cómo los pasos se detenían justo a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta rápidamente quedando acostada frente a aquella figura de ojos dorados, que parecía estar divirtiéndose de mi terror.

Retrocedí a gatas, arrastrándome sin apartar mi vista de aquellos dorados ojos, que ahora eran acompañados de un profundo y gutural ronroneo, que hacía eco en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y de mi garanta no salía nada. No era capaz de pedir ayuda.

"_Sasuke. . . sálvame" _suplique justo en el instante en que mi perseguidor se me lanzaba encima mostrando unos brillantes colmillos y garras en sus manos.

Después todo pasó muy rápido. Él sonido de algo rasgándose, gotas de sangre negra cayendo sobre la nieve, mi vestido y mi rostro, un destello rojizo, y la imagen de un cuerpo cayéndose a la nieve, provocando un olor que conocía muy bien, el olor a muerto.

Allí frente a mí estaba el cuerpo de mi depredador muerto rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre negra que era absorbida por la nieve. Justo unos pasos más atrás se veía la silueta de una persona con el brazo estirado del cual chorreaba la misma sangre negra. Ésta se encontraba de espaldas a mí pero al darse la vuelta un enorme alivio llegó a mi corazón y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar.

Los mechones negros de su cabello estaban manchados de sangre y eran agitados por el viento frío que soplaba arremolinando los copos de nieve que caían del cielo. Su piel estaba manchada con aquella sangre negra y sus brillantes ojos rojos me miraban con fijeza y el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke me había salvado, había venido a rescatarme.

Se sacudió su brazo derecho llenando de más motas oscuras la blanca nieve del suelo.

-¿cómo está?- preguntó con voz potente y grave

-bien, aunque no deja de decir "vienen por mí"- dijo una voz femenina que reconocí cómo la de Karin justo detrás de mí.

"_un momento, ¿yo estoy diciendo eso?" _pensé confusa tan asustada estaba que no podía ni escucharme a mí misma.

-¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo?- preguntó la voz de Suigetsu de cuclillas cerca del cadáver y me sorprendió ver que no había ni una sonrisa en su rostro si no una actitud seria y pensativa.

-hay que quemarlo- dijo Juugo con seriedad y podía notar su silueta a un lado de la de Suigetsu observando atentamente el cadáver –podría regenerarse-

Entonces Sasuke se acercó hasta a mí y chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda al pasar al lado del cadáver, el cuál unos segundos después se prendió en llamas, dándole un brillo fúnebre a los ojos de Suigetsu y Juugo, además de llenar el aire que llegaba a mis pulmones el aroma de carne quemada.

Escuché cómo Karin se alejaba de mí para luego verla acercarse hasta los otros mientras Sasuke frente a mí me tomaba del brazo obligándome a incorporarme. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de él y pude relajarme un poco.

Entonces sentí como me tomaba en brazos, como la primera vez que me mordió. Una horda de cansancio comenzó a llegarme por cada parte de mi cuerpo y mis parpados comenzaron a cerrase hasta que inevitablemente caí en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

[Pueden escuchar esta canción link (youtube): .com/watch?v=iV18Ap9daAg]

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos, y no pude ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro y debajo de mis manos podía sentir la suave tela de unas sabanas. Me levanté y pude ver que estaba en mi cama, en la habitación de la cabaña. Mi ventana estaba cerrada y cargaba puesto el camisón.

-deben de haber encontrado su rastro- dijo la voz de Juugo desde fuera entonces pude ver que un rayo de luz amarillento entraba por el resquicio de mi puerta la cual estaba un poco abierta.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Suigetsu –precisamente me encargué de ocultar su olor a un radio de dos kilómetros de aquí-

-pues no funcionó Suigetsu, además su olor no es para nada algo suave y que se pueda disimular, ni a una distancia de diez millas dejas de olerla- dijo Karin con un tono un poco enfadado.

-de todas formas, lograron bloquear el escudo que le había puesto a la casa- dijo Juugo seriamente.

Yo sólo me quedé en silencio, oyendo la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-el cuál se rompía si ella pisaba fuera ¿cierto?- preguntó Karin petulante –significa que la obligaron a salir del escudo-

-pero ¿para qué la perseguiría?- preguntó Suigetsu confuso –hasta donde yo sé, los hombre gato no se alimentan de sangre y un humano entero no sacia su hambre-

"_¿hombre gato? ¿Eso fue lo que me siguió?" _pensé rememorando aquellos brillantes ojos dorados.

-es una advertencia- habló Sasuke con desprecio y odio en cada una de sus palabras –nos están diciendo que ya lo saben-

Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio en los que yo trataba de atar cabo. _"¿advertirnos? ¿Quiénes?" _pensé confundida.

-por eso se fueron ustedes- dijo Suigetsu como si acabara de comprender algo

-exacto, se reunieron hace un tiempo y ya van en marcha- dijo Karin seriamente

-entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?- preguntó Juugo

-comenzar con el plan- contestó Sasuke y entonces sentí a mi pulso acelerarse con sus palabras

-de acuerdo- contestaron los otros tres al unísono entonces oí el ruido de pasos acercarse y luego la puerta chirrió siendo abierta.

Sasuke estaba iluminado tenuemente por la luz amarilla de los mecheros y me miraba fijamente con sus negros ojos, los cuales comenzaban a cambiar a un rojo brillante y supe lo que quería. Entró a paso lento y se sentó muy cerca de mí en el borde de la cama, la cual se hundió un poco por su peso. Su mano se acercó hasta el lado izquierdo de mi cuello y lo acarició formando pequeños círculos.

Yo aparté mi cabello colocándolo sobre mi hombro derecho. Pude ver como formaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

-ya estás entrenada- me dijo de forma petulante a la cual no le hice mucho caso.

-es lo que debo hacer ¿no?- le contesté de igual forma, una manera en la cual nunca le había hablado a nadie pero que con él se me daba fácil.

Su mano bajo hasta mi cintura y me acercó hasta él, yo aún sujetando mi cabello, entonces hundió su rostro en mi cuello libre y después de una lamida con su lengua insertó sus colmillos dentro de mi piel. Cerré mis ojos y una suave sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras escuchaba la succión de mi sangre.

**-las mordidas en tu cuerpo son a causa de Sasuke- me explicó Juugo como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento.**

**-¿por qué?- pregunté confusa**

**-verás cuando estuviste inconsciente y tu corazón no palpitaba no había sangre en tu cuerpo- contestó Suigetsu tomando asiento en un sillón con una sonrisita burlona**

**-¿inconsciente?- pregunté confundiéndome aún más.**

**-después de que Sasuke te mordió la primera vez, te desmayaste y entraste en un estado de muerte temporal, por así decirlo, pues tu corazón no palpitaba y no respirabas- comenzó a relatarme Juugo mientras yo tomaba asiento a un lado de Suigetsu con un bordado en mano.**

"**entonces no había sangre circulando por tu cuerpo de la cual Sasuke pudiera volver a alimentarse, eso lo descubrimos fue porque no importaba el lugar o el día en que te mordiera no salía nada.**

**-el jefe se volvió loco y empezó a perder un poco de energía y no encontraba con que alimentarse pues cualquier sangre de lo que fuera no lo alimentaba- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo**

**-bebía sin beber- me dijo Juugo**

Aquel día comprendí que apenas Sasuke volviera debía de alimentarlo, pues sólo yo era su alimento, sólo podía comer conmigo, sólo me usaba a mí. Y aquello me hacía enormemente feliz pues sin darme cuenta estaba comenzando a apreciar a Sasuke y lo que hacía por mí.

Sentí cómo se despegaba de mí y esta vez no fue doloroso, me había hecho ver a mi misma que nada de lo que me hiciera él llegaría a lastimarme. Porque el era mi dueño y yo su alimento.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las pequeñas gotas de sangre alrededor de su boca, y nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a su estado ficticio de un color negro azabache. Yo me recliné hacia atrás cayendo sobre los almohadones, pues me sentía desfallecer y un tanto mareada.

-mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, más te vale que te prepares- me dijo en un tono frío y cortante levantándose de mi cama y caminando hasta la puerta.

-buenas noches Sasuke- le dije suavemente unos segundos antes de que cerrara mis ojos llevándome como imagen el rostro iluminado de él sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

* * *

15 de Enero de 1817

Sentía como el aire se me iba de mis pulmones ante el corsé color crema que Karin me ajustaba, halando los cordones detrás de mí, pero lo hacía con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto aunque ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a los maltratos que ella tenía hacia mí por simples celos. Llevaba recogida su roja cabellera en una alta cola, una gruesa capa negra sobre los hombros y mi antigua ropa de cazadora ahora reparada junto con unas botas de cuero negro.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, iluminadas por los mecheros mientras fuera por la ventana no podías distinguir el bosque, todo era una negra masa deforme en plena luna nueva. Estaba de pie frente a una pared de la cual me apoyaba con las manos, con mi cabello sobre uno de mis hombros un poco húmedo por el baño.

Sobre mi cama estirado y listo para usar estaba un vestido de satén nuevo que me habían conseguido especialmente para esta noche, era de un hermoso tono purpura con encajes florales en negro, tenía un corte cuadrado que llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de mis senos de modo que éstos se lucían además de contrastar con mi piel ahora excesivamente blanca; las mangas eran largas y se ajustaban en forma de triángulo a mi dedo medio. A un lado del vestido se encontraba una peineta con forma de cruz con puntas puntiagudas hecha de plata brillante con diamantes incrustados, mi gargantilla y tres anillos del mismo material con piedras moradas, blancas y negras.

Eran demasiadas joyas para mi gusto pero dadas las órdenes de Sasuke era necesario que las llevara como parte del plan que se llevaría a cabo esta noche, el cual llevábamos repasando durante días sin descanso alguno evitando que no se pudiesen cometer errores pues un pequeño paso en falso y todo colapsaría.

-Karin, creo que ya está bien ajustado- le pedí casi sin voz por la falta de aire

No me quiso contestar pero vi de reojo como se acercaba a la cama y tomaba el vestido entre sus manos con movimientos elegantes típicos de ella. Me di la vuelta, inhalando un poco de aire o más bien haciendo el intento, colocándome frente a ella para que me colocase el vestido, cosa que podría hacer yo misma de no tener tan ajustado el corsé.

En absoluto silencio me vistió, peinó mi cabello, recogiéndolo en un alto moño con el broche de cruz al lado derecho de éste, me maquilló y perfumó. Una vez que estuve completamente lista chequeando con su aguda vista cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, dio un leve asentimiento y salió disparada de la habitación.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio. Los últimos días, después del ataque, habían sido bastante ajetreados para mí, tanto así que por un momento juraba que había vuelto al seno de mi familia en las continuas lecciones de cazadora. Pero la diferencia era que las personas que me rodeaban eran vampiros y me enseñaban cosas de vampiros para "prepararme" según Juugo.

El plan no me molestaba en absoluto, es más de cierta forma me complacía pues estaba siendo útil y a la vez cumpliendo con mis antiguos proyectos de vida con ligeros cambios que nunca pensé sucederían. Aunque debía admitir que en el fondo de mi ser la culpa me carcomía como una espantosa viruela que se regaba por todas partes con un rostro que no me alegraba en recordar y que esta noche debía encarar.

De repente escuché dos ligeros toques en mi puerta, anunciando que era la hora de partir. Tomé una gruesa capa del mismo tono que mi vestido, pero que no brillaba tanto por el material del cual estaba hecho, y con una abrazadora determinación salí de la habitación preparada para lo que venía lo cual no era nada fácil.

* * *

Allí justo frente a nosotros las altas murallas de la Ciudad de Suel se alzaban impotentes iluminadas con los millones de faroles al igual que las dos altas torres. Verlas me recordó la noche de mi huida, trayendo aquella adrenalina y desesperación por salir de la ciudad y llegar a los brazos de Sasuke pero ahora era distinto esta vez iba a entrar con él a mi lado.

Apreté fuertemente las riendas de mi montura, la cual era una bella yegua tan negra como la noche al igual que los caballos de los demás, con crines y colas negras. Sasuke cabalgaba a mi lado izquierdo, quedando Suigetsu y Karin a ambos lados nuestros mientras que detrás iba Juugo. Todos estábamos en profundo silencio y en mi mente comencé a rememorar cada palabra e indicación que había recibido para este momento.

El camino se encontraba más despejado ahora que la nieve comenzaba a derretirse, manteniéndose el frío en el ambiente y los árboles aún desnudos con sus retorcidas ramas haciéndose un espacio. La noche sin luna sólo con las estrellas en su firmamento me daban cierta seguridad y un apoyo, pues eso significaba que ésta era mi nueva vida que ya no existía la Hinata cazadora sino una nueva versión de mí, una que sí era útil y la cual arriesgaría todo por el deber que se había impuesto a si misma.

Lentamente nos íbamos acercando, y poco a poco los muros junto con los portones fueron incrementando su tamaño agitando el nudo de culpabilidad en mi pecho pero nuevamente apreté las riendas lo cual en vez de relajarme hizo que la tensión aumentara.

-prepárate- dijo Sasuke con voz firme y volteé a verlo.

Sus negros ojos parecían relampaguear con el reflejo de los faroles encendidos, su piel blanca resaltaba por sobre sus acostumbrados ropajes negros y su semblante serio le daba un aire orgulloso y altanero. Sus palabras al igual que el grave sonido de su voz callaron los reclamos de culpa y las dudas, llenándome nuevamente de fortaleza la cual estaba destinada a que cayese.

-y no lo arruines- agregó amenazadoramente haciendo que mi cuerpo quemase por dentro en absoluta obediencia hacia él.

Inhalé aire para mis pulmones cerrando brevemente mis párpados y sólo cuando logré escuchar el pesado y lento crujir de las puertas de madera siendo abiertas los abrí colocando mi rostro en actitud relajada e indiferente tal como había estado practicando durante días enteros. Fría, así debía verme ante los demás.

Las puertas las habían abierto sólo lo suficiente para que pasásemos los cinco con nuestra montura. Miré disimuladamente sin perder mi apariencia la contrapuerta por la cual había escapado y noté que le habían colocado un nuevo candado, aquello me dio mucha gracia y me infló en la más pura arrogancia.

Una veintena de cazadores nos esperaban al otro lado sin la menor intención de ocultar sus armas ante nuestros ojos y con una pose fiera demostrando que no dudarían ni un segundo en matarnos si realizábamos cualquier movimiento sospechoso, para mi alivio ninguna de sus caras se me hizo familiar.

Los cazadores nos rodearon en una perfecta formación mientras nos hacíamos paso por las empedradas calles a través de un tumulto de personas que nos admiraban fascinados a la luz de las antorchas y farolas. Ver tanta gente reunida esperando nuestra llegada me sorprendió, normalmente cuando algún vampiro noble venía a la ciudad se estaba estrictamente prohibido que los civiles permanecieran en las calles, a la hora que fuera. Pero a mi parecer parecía que nadie les había obligado a resguardarse sino que permitían que su curiosidad y expectación fuera presenciada por nosotros.

Los niños nos veían fascinados admirando los corceles y tal vez la esencia que transmitíamos. Los mayores nos veían en una actitud seria y hasta intrigada, en los viejos sólo noté repulsión al igual que algún otro cura y los cazadores. La verdad lo que pensaran de mí ya no me importaban en lo absoluto y me esmeré en lo posible de reflejarlo.

El trayecto se hizo largo y a medida que más nos acercábamos a nuestro destino la multitud iba incrementando dejando de ser silenciosa a una bulliciosa con millones de miradas diferentes. Yo que siempre había sido una persona que pasaba desapercibida, una cazadora más, la hija de Hyuga Hiashi, ahora me encontraba siendo el foco de atención de la ciudad entera. Me satisfacía completamente la curiosidad que les estaba generando a todos ellos y ansiaba ver la cara que pondrían todos al final de la reunión de esta noche.

Nos detuvimos a solo unos pasos de la enorme edificación que representaba la Oficina de Cazadores, la cual se encontraba enteramente iluminada casi podría decirse que era más brillante que la ciudad entera. Las grandes puertas estaban cerradas y un millón de cazadores se encontraban apostados en dos columnas perfectas dejando un camino despejado de la multitud, en la que no reconocí ni un rostro.

Con tranquilidad, esmerándome lo mayor posible de imitar la gracia de los que me acompañaban, me bajé de la silla de mi yegua y le entregué las riendas a un mozo de cuadra que se había acercado a paso veloz hacía nosotros, noté en sus ojos un destello de ansiedad para conmigo, el cual me intrigó pues sentía que detrás de aquella mirada se ocultaba algo. Decidí hacer a un lado aquel detalle y continué con mi actuación caminando hacía la compañía de Sasuke, el cual me ofreció su brazo con completa elegancia sin mirarme, pero no me importó yo sabía muy bien que en ese mismo momento dónde yo colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro, él estaba chequeando el área disimuladamente, en las propias narices de los cazadores.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, se colocaron tras nosotros en pose defensiva dejando en claro que cualquier movimiento sería detenido por ellos. Así los cinco avanzamos a través del camino hacía las puertas de la Oficina siendo el objeto de las miradas de todos. En esos momentos me encontraba segura, el tacto del brazo de Sasuke bajo mis dedos me daba seguridad y me alentaba a dar cada paso, preparándome para la verdad.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma lenta pero a la vez armoniosa cuando sólo nos faltaban unos cuantos pasos de distancia, respiré profundamente con mi expresión indiferente y pasé por el umbral sin dudar, al instante las luces de dentro dieron contra mis ojos los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca luminosidad de la noche.

El salón estaba tan radiante cómo recordaba con las hermosas lámparas, los lustrosos pisos, las escaleras cilíndricas, pero en vez de tener alguna fiesta o los largos escritorios de los cazadores no había nada, absolutamente nada que decorase aquel lugar con un aire tétrico provocado por las miradas que estaban puestas en mí y que hicieron chillar mi culpa interna.

Sasuke y yo nos colocamos justo al centro, mientras los demás se repartían por varios lugares del salón, al igual que los cazadores. En frente de nosotros, Tsunade nos miraba fieramente con sus ojos avellana y de brazos cruzados, a su derecha estaba Jiraiya con su larga cabellera blanca y profunda severidad en el rostro, a la derecha de éste se encontraban dos personas a las cuáles no quería ni ver en pintura, los zafiros azules de Naruto me miraban con delatada confusión tomando de la mano a una Sakura de rostro triste fijo en mí. A la izquierda rellenando todo el salón se encontraba mi familia entera, mirándome con desaprobación, superioridad y rencor, pero de entre todas esas la que realmente me llegó a lastimar fue una perla desesperada y triste que pertenecía al rostro demacrado de mi primo Neji. Todos ellos vestían de negro, a excepción de Sakura quien llevaba un vestido sencillo de color crema.

A pesar de todo mi rostro indiferente y frío no flanqueó permaneciendo estática ante la mirada de todos, de sus presencias abrasadoras pero que estaban siendo poco a poco opacadas con la esencia de Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke, se te acusa de haber roto el tratado para con los cazadores al haber secuestrado a la miembro del grupo de cazadores y ex heredera Hyuga Hinata, ¿estos cargos de los que se te acusa son ciertos?- dijo Tsunade con voz potente resonando en toda la sala y una dureza en cada una de sus palabras.

Casi tuve ganas de reírme allí mismo.

-no, ninguno de ellos es cierto- dijo Sasuke con su voz grave y serena.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Tsunade mordaz entrecerrando un poco los ojos

Nadie hizo ruido alguno, y fue entonces cuando supe que ya habíamos comenzado. "_es hora del espectáculo" _pensé y miré fríamente a todos en la sala.

-porque fui yo quien se escapó, yo fui quien traicionó el voto de cazadora- dije y lentamente una sonrisa arrogante se fue formando en mi labios al ver el rostro de confusión que iba apareciendo en todos los que se encontraban allí presentes.

Arrogancia pura se iba acumulando en todas partes de mi cuerpo y mis sentidos, se sentían tan bien que no me importó el hecho de estar allí con las personas que alguna vez quise y confié, ahora era mi turno de demostrarles mi nuevo yo.

-ya la oíste, ella vino a mí, no como tú querías que todos creyesen- dijo Sasuke igual de petulante y sus ojos azabaches fueron reemplazados por un escarlata brillante.

Tsunade, mi padre y Jiraiya fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, queriendo asesinar a Sasuke ahí mismo. Todos los cazadores se tensaron ante aquel cambio de color y a consecuencia Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu adoptaron una posición ofensiva desde sus puestos.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Naruto aun confundido y mis ojos se trasladaron a los de él, la pena y el sufrimiento que aquella azul mirada me había provocado durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido y lo supe en ese instante -¿por qué te fuiste con Sasuke? ¿Por qué con un vampiro?-

Mi sonrisa se mantuvo allí, mientras mi cuerpo se apegaba más a Sasuke aún con mi mano apoyada en su brazo y lo miré con frialdad y obviedad.

-te diré por qué Naruto, porque estoy completamente enamorada de Sasuke y mi lealtad sólo será para con él eternamente- dije con claridad de modo que todos los presentes lo supieran e hice un énfasis en mis últimas palabras tal cómo había practicado.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, los cazadores llevaron sus manos a sus armas, Tsunade me miró alarmada, Jiraiya oscureció la suya, mi padre estaba hirviendo de ira y odio, los ojos de Neji transmitían la sensación de que aquello no podía ser real y Naruto apretó las manos en puños con fuerza.

-¡¿Tú lo hiciste verdad?! ¡La estas controlando!- gritó Naruto fuera de sí a Sasuke quién formó una sonrisa de medio lado -¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que quiere comerte!? ¡Que te asesinará en cuestión de segundos!-

Mi sonrisa se fue esfumando. _"¿Acaso me creía estúpida? Bueno, es obvio que sí, todos en este maldito lugar lo piensan_" pensé con rabia y coraje. Para ellos yo era la débil e ingenua Hinata que había caído bajo la atracción de un vampiro y que debía ser rescatada por ellos, pero se equivocaban, yo había cambiado.

Solté a Sasuke y miré a todos con resentimiento y enojo.

-¿qué no lo sé? ¡¿Creen que por ser la dulce y tonta Hinata me pueden tratar por estúpida?!- grité saliendo de mis casillas y con mirada gélida –pues entérense de que daré hasta la última gota de mi sangre a mi futuro **esposo**-

Fue como arrojarles un balde de agua fría a todos, pero se lo merecían durante años había tratado de perdonar a cada uno de ellos, en cambio lo que había hecho era dejarme pisotear y guardarme la rabia por dentro pero de ésta no se salvarían. _"ninguno de ellos" _dijo una voz oscura en mi cabeza, mi subconsciente fuera de control.

-¡¿qué?!- gritó mi Tsunade con fuerza y noté cómo Jiraiya la sostenía de los hombros con la intención de que ella no se lanzara encima de nosotros.

-pues cómo lo oyes, muy pronto mi nombre pasará de ser Hyuga Hinata a **Uchiha **Hinata- dije con arrogancia y sonreí abiertamente –y nada de lo que digan podrá evitarlo-

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡Ya basta de toda esta basura y vuelve en este instante!- gritó mi padre hablando por primera vez en lo que llevaba la reunión, había dado un paso hacia el frente y estaba colérico -tú lealtad es para con nosotros los Hyuga, no para un mugroso vampiro-

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto por el insulto a su persona. Mientras Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo miraban con fijeza a todos los cazadores quienes igualmente vigilaban sus movimientos.

-ya no más **Hiashi**, yo nunca quise ser una Hyuga y nunca más lo seré, ya nada me ata a ti ni a tus órdenes, además ¿para qué finges preocupación por mí? cuando realmente temes por **tú **reputación de cazador- le dije con burla algo que nunca habría hecho con mi padre unos meses atrás.

Sakura permanecía en absoluto silencio, mirándome confundida y sorprendida por mi actitud la cual era obvio que todos desconocían. De seguro se estaba preguntando el por qué yo hacía esto, por qué decía amar a Sasuke cuando todos sabían que me moría por Naruto, que me hubiera suicidado si él me lo hubiera pedido. Qué ilusa, pero sabía perfectamente que nunca lo entendería porque **nadie **sabría mi secreto jamás.

-¡¡desgraciada!!- gritó mi padre y sin que los cazadores lo previeran mi padre se acercó a toda velocidad hacia mí apretando sus manos en puños con la intención de golpearme pero yo no tuve miedo, le mantuve la mirada lo cual lo encolerizó aun más.

Por primera vez le faltaba el respeto.

Entonces cuando ya veía su puño impactar con mi rostro, en un parpadeo mi padre salió despedido hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared con monstruosa fuerza dejando algunas grietas. Frente a mí estaba Sasuke con el puño en alto, cubriéndome y demostrando a todos que había sido él quien agredió a mi padre. Sin dudarlo algunos miembros de mi familia se lanzaron contra nosotros con sus puños y armas preparadas pero Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu los inmovilizaron a todos velozmente sin que llegasen a darse cuenta y se colocaron alrededor nuestro mostrando sus colmillos y brillantes ojos.

-nadie toca a nuestra princesa ni al jefe- dijo Suigetsu con sonrisa burlona a todos los cazadores.

-¡¿es eso lo que quieres?!- gritó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y me miró suplicante -¡¿de verdad estarás con ellos Hinata?!-

Yo la miré unos instantes, sin contestar para luego asentir con mi cabeza.

-Sasuke, sabes muy bien que lo que piensas hacer está prohibido y que necesitas de la aprobación de **ellos**- dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo a todos y acercándose con paso calmado hacia nosotros tratando de apaciguar a todos los presentes.

-ya eso está arreglado, pasado mañana se llevará a cabo la visita- dijo Sasuke con seriedad mirando a Jiraiya –hemos venido aquí para que la borren de sus historiales-

-¿por qué hacer esto Sasuke, en qué te beneficia ella a ti?- preguntó Jiraiya con voz baja pero que pude escuchar gracias a su cercanía pero no muy corta pues Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo no lo permitían.

Tsunade permanecía silenciosa, calculando algo dentro de su cabeza, era cómo si supiera la verdad detrás de toda esta farsa.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente en silencio, sin responder. La sala entera se encontraba hecha un desorden de pensamientos y dudas, mi padre estaba siendo ayudado por Hanabi y Neji quién aún no creía lo que yo estaba haciendo. Naruto al igual que Sakura me miraban como si vieran a alguien muy querido que se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos. Los cazadores intercambiaban miradas asesinas con Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, preparados para pelear con el otro. Jiraiya volteó a verme unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-de acuerdo- dijo Tsunade firmemente sacándonos a todos de nuestros pensamientos y la observé –haré lo que ustedes quieren pero si los logras convencer a ellos, de otra forma Hinata regresa y tú serás exterminado, ¿entendido?-

Naruto volteó a verla incrédulo al igual que los cazadores, hasta yo misma me encontraba en las mismas, había aceptado y mucho antes de lo que nosotros habíamos esperado. Luego ella hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y en unos segundos los cazadores estaban en su posición de vigilantes cerca de las paredes.

-vámonos- dijo Sasuke y giró sobre sus talones.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo volvieron a serenarse guardando sus colmillos y adquiriendo sus ojos ficticios. Yo les dediqué una mirada a todos, sabiendo que había roto mis vínculos con ellos y qué nunca los recuperaría pero igualmente me di la vuelta y comencé a irme al lado de Sasuke. Nadie nos detuvo.

* * *

Una vez salimos al exterior de la ciudad, después de haber cruzado a una multitud entera de personas mirando expectantes mi cuello buscando algún signo de mordedura, pude relajarme y quitarme la máscara imaginaria que me había colocado.

-no nos fue tan mal, ¿verdad Juugo?- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo y Juugo lo ignoró como siempre mientras Karin volteaba los ojos.

-se lo contaron- dijo Sasuke con mirada pensativa pero más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

-¿se lo contaron?- pregunté curiosa y un tanto confusa

-ellos le dijeron a Naruto y a Sakura que soy vampiro, por eso estaban allí- contestó Sasuke y me miró unos breves segundos –él no lo sabía-

Yo parpadeé dos veces incrédula, cómo cazadores debíamos reconocer todo tipo de criaturas de los humanos y Naruto no había sido capaz de reconocer a Sasuke, siendo este su, ahora, antiguo amigo.

-¿ahora que viene Jefe?- preguntó Suigetsu ansioso deteniendo a su caballo al igual que Karin y Juugo quienes voltearon a ver a Sasuke.

Yo detuve mi montura y también dirigí mí vista a aquellos rojizos ojos que permanecían fríos, ocultándome cosas, cosas que iba a descubrir costase lo que costase.

-ver al Consejo de los Nobles Caballeros Nocturnos- contestó con firmeza y rencor.

Sentí como los huesos se me helaban ante sus palabras, estremeciéndome desde mi montura. Lo que venía no era nada bueno, y yo lo sabía porque aquel consejo no iba a resultar tan fácil como con Tsunade, porque habían dos cosas importantes:

La primera, ellos se encontraban en la ciudad de Kroll; la segunda, aquella ciudad estaba repleta de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

**

* * *

**

N/A: *suspiro* listo! Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y de verdad disculpen mi enorme atraso las clases han mantenido mi cabeza ocupada y también no le puse muchas ganas a mis dedos para que escribieran. Pero por fin está hecho. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y dejarme un review! Espero no haberlos defraudado!!

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Airi-Hyuga: **si, cómo veras Sasuke estará mucho con Hinata y de verdad lo siento por haberte hecho esperar tanto. Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Vampirville: **bueno, creo que el capitulo ya habló por mí jejeje Hinata se ha olvidado de Naruto y me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del baile pues fue una de las que más me destripé el cerebro porque no sabía cómo hacer. Bueno, espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

**Viivoviic: **como me pediste aquí está la conti y ya sabes qué pasó con Sasuke y lo que hizo con Hinata además de que ella no se dejó mostrar como cobarde y descuida la que debería disculparse soy yo por mi mega atraso! Espero y te guste este cap!

**Hazumi-Uchiha: **perdona por dejarte así, sobre todo durante tanto tiempo jejejeje ojala el cap te haya gustado me costó mucho escribirlo y muchas veces mi voluntad se iba, trataré de ponerle más esfuerzo

**Tsukinousagi2008: **de nada, la verdad pensaba poner a Hinata un poco fuerte pero tenía mis dudas y gracias a tu review me las aclaró espero te guste este capítulo y como Sasuke y Hinata se envuelven en él.

**Edward-Uchiha: **wow! Muchas gracias de verdad muchas gracias! jejeje espero no estés molesta por mi retraso y dejes de leerme pero ojala te haya gustado este cap.

**MaOkO: **te juro que no paré de sonreír ante tu comentario de verdad te agradezco que consideres esta loquera mía un gran fanfic en serio, y espero no volverme predecible y si lo hago me avisas! Oh y tienes mucha razón la verdad es que yo soy una maniática por corregir los errores ortográficos! Jejejeje espero te haya gustado el cap!

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY: **muchas gracias, muchas gracias por tu review! Estuve muy feliz todo el día, me alegra que lo ames tanto y espero te guste la actualización porque no tendría perdón por haberme tardado tanto como para hacer una porquería! Jejeje de verdad gracias!!!

**Osanai ko kuram: **bueno ya sabes qué pasa con Sasuke y Hinata y descuida yo también soy una pervertida sin remedio y no dudes de que habrá un momento súper caliente XD jajajajaja muchas gracias por agregarme en tus favoritos!! Espero te guste este cap!

**Betsy: **bueno, aquí está la actualización ojala te guste y que continúes leyéndome cosa que no merezco por mi retraso de verdad.

**Sayuki-Uchiha: **inuuuuuu me gustó tu review y tienes mucha razón Sasuke es vampiro por donde lo veas jajajajaja espero te guste este capítulo y debemos planear para vernos un día! Acerca de las recomendaciones sólo pude tomar la de las negritas porque mi compu no tiene tecla del más porque es un laptop jejejeje Tkm!

**Hasta el próximo capítulo de Eternity Breath. . .**

**Bye bye!**

**Kirumi**


	11. Capítulo X: Boda

ETERNITY BREATH

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de la serie animada Naruto son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para complacer mi mente escritora.

**N/A: gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen (x6) . de verdad que lo siento! no hay excusa para el inmenso retraso que hice! Lo siento, lo siento! Espero no haberlas decepcionado! Aunque no me lo merezca u.u *cruza los dedos* pero ojala les guste este nuevo capítulo! de verdad lo siento mucho!**

-diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

*****Flashbacks*****

##sueños##

((Momento de canción o intervención mía))

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior. . ._

_-¿ahora que viene Jefe?- preguntó Suigetsu ansioso deteniendo a su caballo al igual que Karin y Juugo quienes voltearon a ver a Sasuke._

_Yo detuve mi montura y también dirigí mí vista a aquellos rojizos ojos que permanecían fríos, ocultándome cosas, cosas que iba a descubrir costase lo que costase._

_-ver al Consejo de los Nobles Caballeros Nocturnos- contestó con firmeza y rencor._

_Sentí como los huesos se me helaban ante sus palabras, estremeciéndome desde mi montura. Lo que venía no era nada bueno, y yo lo sabía porque aquel consejo no iba a resultar tan fácil como con Tsunade, porque habían dos cosas importantes:_

_La primera, ellos se encontraban en la ciudad de Kroll; la segunda, aquella ciudad estaba repleta de vampiros sedientos de sangre._

* * *

**Capítulo X: Boda**

* * *

##La suave brisa agitó los rosales de aquel pequeño jardín de ensueño, logrando desprender los coloridos pétalos para que danzaran al compás de una melodía sin sonido. El aroma de las rosas perfumaba aquel precioso lugar que me envolvía con dulzura.

En el centro del jardín, con la luz blanquecina de la mañana a sus espaldas, se encontraba una mujer de rasgos tan agraciados que parecía sobrenatural y a la vez armonizaba con aquel hermoso ambiente que la rodeaba.

Sus delgados labios adornaban su rostro con una angelical sonrisa y sus delicadas manos se extendían hacia mí. 

Me invitaba a que me acercase, a que me envolviese en sus brazos.

Pero cuando di un paso, poco a poco, el jardín iba desapareciendo, como el agua se lleva la tiza, y con los rosales la mujer también se esfumaba.

Mi corazón se encogió adolorido y las lágrimas se abrieron paso por mis mejillas hasta que no quedó nada. ##

* * *

18 de Enero de 1817

Lentamente abrí mis parpados, sintiendo mi rostro humedecido y tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora del nuevo día.

Solté un suspiro tratando de comprender aquel extraño sueño que venía repitiéndose una y otra vez, reemplazando las pesadillas que constantemente tendía a sufrir. La inquietud se asentaba en mi mente buscando algún significado a aquel jardín y la sensación de realidad que le envolvía.

Pareciera más un recuerdo o el fragmento de un recuerdo, y era allí donde aparecían mis temores. Yo nunca había estado en ese jardín, nunca había visto a esa mujer hasta ahora y de haberlo hecho no podría haberla olvidado pues era demasiado perfecta. Tan irreal como hermosa.

¿Acaso no podría tener sueños como el resto de las personas normales? _"tú no eres precisamente una persona" _contestó una pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza. Eran ciertas sus palabras.

El canto de un ave me sacó de mis pensamientos, regresándome a mi presente, mi realidad. Entonces con perfecta sincronización mi estómago no tardó en avisarme de su falta de alimento, por lo que dejé el sueño a un lado y con lentitud me senté al borde de mi cama con los pies suspendidos a centímetros del frío suelo de madera.

Por la ventana se filtraban los rayos del sol que junto al impecable silencio creaban una atmósfera de tranquilidad, como si las agujas del reloj se hubiesen detenido sólo por unos breves instantes para ser contemplado.

La puerta de mi baño estaba cerrada, los doseles de mi cama recogidas con algunas sombras producidas por la entrada de luz. Sobre la peinadora de madera oscura, frente a mí, el espejo reflejaba mi imagen sentada en la cama, con las sabanas revueltas, los almohadones y cojines desordenados con las marcas de mi cuerpo en ellos. En la esquina de la derecha mi vestido púrpura de encaje estaba a oscuras recostado sobre una silla de madera.

Mi cabello negro estaba despeinado pero no tenía ganas de acomodarlo, mis ojeras eran ya casi imperceptibles debajo de mis ojos que parecían haber perdido brillo, mi piel pálida estaba intacta, mis labios se encontraban entreabiertos e involuntariamente mis dedos se posaron sobre ellos con suavidad.

Entonces mi estómago volvió a hacer acto de presencia y en mi subconsciente pude oír como comenzaba el "tic-tac" del reloj anunciando el final de aquel trance.

Al bajar de la cama, el frío que el suelo había absorbido durante la noche se filtro por la planta desnuda de mis pies y se fue extendiendo hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, era una sensación bastante agradable.

Caminé hasta la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, como me habían dicho que debía dejarla pues era uno de los tantos medios de seguridad que se habían empleado conmigo después del ataque del hombre gato. Era necesario proteger la sangre que corría por mis venas, el elixir de vida de Sasuke.

De lo que sabía, alguien vigilaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos pero yo desconocía el por qué y quiénes lo hacían. Sasuke me había prohibido el conocimiento, por lo tanto ni Karin, Juugo ni Suigetsu me revelarían algo. Pero yo sabía que en algún momento tendrían que contarme sus secretos hasta entonces permanecería callada buscando cualquier detalle que no pudiesen ocultar.

Abrí la puerta con el sumo cuidado de que no chirriaran las bisagras oxidadas, no deseaba ser yo quien rompiera el aura de ensueño que envolvía a la cabaña.

Una vez fuera observé como la misma luz blanquecina se esparcía por toda la sala y la entrada de la cocina. Eran pequeños caminos de luz que se proyectaban desde las ventanas hacía ciertos lugares, logrando un contraste con las sombras que se formaban de los objetos dentro del lugar.

Mi mirada pasó por cada aspecto, contemplando, hasta que se detuvo en una figura sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la ennegrecida chimenea. Un halo de luz ocultaba su rostro, permaneciendo allí inmóvil.

El miedo estaba comenzando a adherirse a mis huesos y con pasos cortos me fui acercando, insegura, con los latidos de mi corazón en suspenso, resonando. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

Sólo cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que la luz no estorbase mi visión pude identificar a aquella figura, sintiendo un alivio que fue expresado por un suspiro salido de mis labios.

Las manos inertes sobre los reposabrazos, el sube y baja de su pecho provocado por sus pulmones ahora tan visible a mis ojos. Dos botones de su camisa se encontraban abiertos, logrando delinear su grueso cuello y vislumbrar el comienzo de su musculoso pecho. Un poco más arriba, dos mechones de un cabello tan negro como la oscuridad se pegaban a los costados de su pálido rostro, dónde los labios eran una fina línea casi invisible por encima de la masculina barbilla y unos gruesos párpados ocultaban con recelo unos atrayentes ojos rojos.

Sasuke se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Sus facciones eran tan distintas a cuando se encontraba despierto, que se podría decir que fueran dos personas completamente diferentes. Aquel frío e impotente, éste, un niño que descansaba en la seguridad de los brazos de su madre.

Dormido Sasuke no era distante, parecía vulnerable, alguien a quién cuidas para que no le ocurra nada malo y le deseas todo el bien que eres capaz de brindar. Como si fuera un pecado interrumpir el sueño que le mantenía tan relajado.

Di un paso como para acercar su presencia a mí.

Sus sueños, sus pensamientos, su pasado, sus anhelos, sus miedos, sus deseos, todo se ocultaba tras los muros de su cabeza y sus ojos eran dos ventanas selladas que me prohibían la entrada. En el fondo de mi alma, deseaba ser aquella que guardara sus secretos, la que lograse comprenderlo, la única que pudiera estar en su mente.

Deseaba ser más que un alimento.

Quería que sus ojos me miraran únicamente a mí, quería saber cada una de sus emociones sin necesitar de palabras, quería conectar mi alma a la de Sasuke, estar a su lado, ser la única capaz de velar su sueño, su ideal, quería ser rodeada por sus brazos, escuchar los latidos de su corazón en mis oídos, deseaba que me viera de una forma distinta.

Estiré mi mano lentamente como para tocar su piel con la punta de mis dedos, comprobar que él era real, que aquello no era simplemente un sueño. Los latidos de mi corazón eran acelerados, ansiosos y deseaba callarlos para no despertar a Sasuke, no quería que se distanciara de mí. Un extraño calor me abrigaba con suavidad.

Pero cuando sólo me quedaban unos centímetros de distancia, sus parpados se abrieron y dos orbes negras me miraban carentes de sentimientos. La magia había acabado.

Retrocedí dos pasos sujetando mis manos sobre mi pecho y mis ojos clavados al suelo, con la sentimientos confusos mezclados unos con otros. Vergüenza, decepción, miedo y una inexplicable sensación de vacío.

"_¿qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué lo hice?" _me preguntaba una y otra vez y la respuesta era la misma _"instinto"_. Había sido consumida por el halo de atracción que inspiraba Sasuke en mí. Ahora estaba realmente dudando de mí misma.

Noté como se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a mí en absoluto silencio. Mi cuerpo se tensó, asustado de lo que Sasuke podría hacer o decir. El corazón lo tenía en la garganta y un cosquilleo se alojaba dentro de mi pecho. Allí estaba parado frente a mí y yo sin atreverme a mirarlo.

Una de sus manos levantó con suavidad mi barbilla ocasionando que nuestras miradas se encontraran, aquel roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel me estremeció de los pies a la cabeza pero era un estremecimiento agradable. Mi corazón latía violentamente.

Sus negros ojos me miraban fijos, con la barrera puesta, prohibiéndome el paso. Mis brazos cayeron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, su mano aún estaba allí. En mi mente deseé que Sasuke me estrechara fuertemente contra su pecho.

Poco a poco su rostro se iba acercando más al mío, su respiración chocaba con la mía. Mi pulso se aceleraba, el tiempo se detenía y justo en ese instante sus ojos me miraron con una sobrecogedora calidez.

La distancia que nos separaba emocionalmente se había acortado unos centímetros.

Pero cuando nuestras narices se tocaron, se detuvo, su mirada endureció y finalmente se apartó de mí de forma abrupta, dándome la espalda.

Yo lo miraba sin decir palabra. Los segundos silenciosos pasaron entre nosotros. La cabaña dejaba de ser un espectro.

-come- me ordenó con una voz cortante, lejana y llena de frialdad –tengo hambre-

Entonces pasó por mi lado en dirección a la cocina, con paso firme, sin siquiera verme.

Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza. Por algún motivo, tenía ganas de llorar.

* * *

21 de Enero de 1817

Mecí con suavidad la copa de cristal, agitando un poco el vino que contenía. Mi vista se perdía en aquel rojizo líquido que no me apetecía en lo absoluto. La verdad era que estaba cansada de beberlo todos los días a todas horas.

Entonces sentí la profunda mirada de Juugo sobre mí, por lo que con desgana me lleve la copa a los labios, tomando un sorbo de vino.

Nos encontrábamos en la cocina, uno sentado frente al otro. Siendo iluminados por la luz del día que poco a poco comenzaba a acabarse. Sobre la mesa se había colocado un mantel de encajes blancos, tres pares de copas con distintos tamaños, una servilleta roja perfectamente doblada con forma de triangulo y tres botellas de diferentes vinos cada una.

-pega más el codo, no bebas tan rápido- me corrigió Juugo por enésima vez en el día.

Hice todo lo que se me dijo y coloqué la copa sobre la mesa, a un lado de las demás.

-mal, mal, mal- dijo Juugo negando con la cabeza –debes hacerlo así-

Tomó una de las copas que tenía frente sí, la agitó con un rápido pero sutil movimiento, sus codos estaban casi pegados a su torso, miró por un segundo el líquido y luego me miró a mí mientras sorbía un poco del vino, para finalmente dejar la copa sobre la mesa con suma delicadeza.

-debes dejarla como si fuera una hoja seca apunto de resquebrajarse al menor movimiento- me explicó con severidad.

-entendido- dije sin ninguna emoción.

Durante las últimas semanas, por órdenes de Sasuke, me habían estado entrenando en el arte vampírico, desde como caminar, como beber el vino, que decir, que hacer, todo con el fin de no fallar ante el Consejo Vampiro.

Era prescindible que lo hiciera todo a la perfección, sino el plan se vendría abajo y nunca llegaría a liberarme de mis ataduras con los cazadores de Suel y mi familia. Debía saberlo todo, para poder casarme con Sasuke.

"_Sasuke. . ."_ pensé con melancolía evocando la escena de hace tres días.

-hace un par de días lo hacías perfectamente- dijo Juugo clavándome la mirada en busca de una respuesta –incluso tu porte al caminar no es como el que realizabas-

Bajé mi vista. Eso era toda la verdad.

Las clases habían perdido total interés para mí, cayendo en un estado de depresión, melancolía y confusión. No comprendía mis sentimientos, no entendía lo que había sucedido ese día y por sobretodo no lograba entender a Sasuke.

Desde ese día, sólo se me acercaba cuando tenía hambre, no me hablaba, no me miraba. Me sentía exactamente lo que era, un alimento.

Traté de contener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir. ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Acaso no éramos nada? ¿Por qué era así conmigo?

Entonces se escuchó un estruendo que provenía de fuera de la cabaña, cortando cualquier pensamiento o emoción que sintiera. Voltee a ver a Juugo con confusión en mis ojos y el sólo me observó de modo que me calmara. Ambos nos pusimos en pie y salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Fuera estaba Kari cruzada de brazos dándonos la espalda. En el centro estaba clavada en la tierra la gruesa espada de Suigetsu y a ambos lados de esta se encontraba su dueño respirando entrecortadamente y Sasuke frente a él, con pose amenazadora, sosteniendo mi espada en su mano derecha y ojos de un rojo intenso. A su alrededor habían unos cuantos árboles desquebrajados.

Suigetsu mantenía una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus colmillos. Rápidamente cogió su espada y se lanzó contra Sasuke quién por acto reflejo bloqueó el ataque con la espada que tenía y le propino una patada al estómago de Suigetsu, o eso parecía ser porque a una velocidad que no percibieron mis ojos la pierna de Sasuke estaba levantada a la nada y el cuerpo de Suigetsu estaba dividido por la mitad.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Nunca había visto las sesiones de entrenamiento, que realizaba Sasuke y jamás había visto de lo que era capaz Suigetsu.

Entonces, con fuerza Sasuke apartó a Suigetsu de sí, quién como si de agua se tratase había vuelto a unir su cuerpo y se había lanzado en un nuevo ataque, pero ahora horizontal. Sasuke saltó esquivando el movimiento y envainó rápidamente la espada, contraatacando con un combo de puños y patadas rápidas las cuales Suigetsu eludía y en algunos momentos bloqueaba dejando su pesada espada atrás.

Ambos se sumergieron en un veloz combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que no era capaz de seguir.

De repente de la boca de Sasuke salió una bocanada de fuego que le dio a Suigetsu en todo el rostro, y aprovechando el minuto de distracción Sasuke desenvainó rápidamente la espada y realizo un corte en diagonal desde el hombro de Suigetsu hasta su cintura. Pero en vez de sangre todo lo que hubo fue agua, dejando un charco en el suelo y la desaparición de Suigetsu.

Sasuke retrocedió y miró el charco con intensidad.

Mis labios se abrieron de la sorpresa al observar como de allí salía Suigetsu riendo. No podía creer lo que pasaba, sólo era un pequeño charco en la tierra, no un pozo profundo.

-esa no me la vi venir, se supone que el Jefe dijo que no haríamos técnicas- dijo Suigetsu con su voz rasposa terminando de salir del agua.

-tu comenzaste- dijo Karin regañándole mientras se ajustaba las gafas

-fue puro instinto- dijo Suigetsu como un niño excusando una travesura –no lo hice a voluntad-

-eso no te lo cree nadie Suigetsu- le reprochó Karin lo cual hizo una carcajada en el aludido

-de nuevo- ordenó Sasuke de forma mordaz con su gruesa voz.

Y volvieron a comenzar la lucha.

Por mi cuerpo una oleada de calor se expandió, de sólo escucharlo. Hacía tantos días que no le oía, que aquello representaba una especie de milagro para mí. Me había sentido tan abandonada los últimos días que escucharlo me llenaba de una alegría que sabía era efímera.

Entonces un fugaz pensamiento se coló en mi cabeza. Si fallaba ante el Consejo, no habría casamiento, volvería a Suel y le perdería.

_Perderlo_

Esa palabra era como el metal frío de un puñal en mi corazón. Perder a Sasuke, su voz, sus manos, su esencia, sus palabras, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos. No, eso no podía permitirlo, nada ni nadie me apartaría de Sasuke. No podía alejarme de él. Sasuke era mi existencia ahora, era lo único que tenía, él único que alguna vez me necesitó.

Perderlo sería morir, morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Cerré mis ojos brevemente. Evocando mis pensamientos a una sola cosa. Aprobar lo que me imponga el Consejo.

Inhalando un poco de aire, abrí mis parpados y miré a Juugo con determinación.

-volvamos desde el principio- dijo descifrando mis pensamientos y ambos nos volvimos para entrar en la cabaña.

Sólo unos segundos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, unos pequeños y cortos segundos, mi mirada se encontró con la rojiza de Sasuke. Blanco y rojo se habían unido después de un largo tiempo, para no separarse jamás.

* * *

22 de Enero de 1817

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo, revisando cualquier imperfección que pudiese haber en mí.

Mi cabello se encontraba suelto cayendo por mis hombros excepto por un mechón que Karin había trenzado y había colocado como si de una corona se tratase. Una gargantilla de oro adornaba mi desnudo cuello, haciendo juego con los pendientes.

El vestido que usaba era de seda verde bosque, con largas y anchas mangas adornadas con esmeraldas de distintos tamaños al igual que en la zona del pecho donde estaban brocadas en hilo de oro unas calas (1) blancas de encaje. El corte en línea recta hacía resaltar mis senos y cuello. Las faldas tenían bastante volumen, logrando enmarcar mi cintura.

En ese instante dieron dos toques a la puerta y seguido entró Suigetsu, vestido con una chaqueta color purpura, pantalones negros al igual que su camisa y botas, finalmente atado al cuello de la camisa llevaba un pañuelo blanco.

-princesa, es hora- anunció con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí en respuesta y tomando una capa negra que se encontraba sobre mi cama le seguí fuera de la cabaña, hasta llegar a mi yegua que me esperaba tranquila junto a los demás que ya se encontraban subidos a sus monturas.

Suigetsu me ayudó a subirme, pues con lo ancho del vestido me costaba hacerlo por mí misma.

Una vez tuve las riendas en mis manos, comenzamos a andar en dirección norte, hacia la ciudad de Kroll.

La luna llena se encontraba en toda su inmensidad, bañando con su luz la profundidad del bosque y el camino que seguíamos. El viento frío daba chocaba con nuestros rostros, las capas de todos emitían suaves siseos acompañando el ruido de los cascos de los caballos contra la tierra a medida que cabalgábamos a gran velocidad.

Sentía mis músculos tensos, sujetándose del animal y las riendas de este. Dentro de mi pecho se mezclaban distintas emociones, sentía miedo, ansiedad, curiosidad y por sobretodo libertad.

Sonreí. Me sentía libre mientras cabalgaba hacia un lugar en el que nunca había estado y del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, después de todo, aquellos que visitaban la Gran Ciudad Vampira, algunos no hablaban al respecto mientras que otros no vivían para contarlo.

A mi lado iba Karin vestida con un hermoso vestido color café, lo cual me había sorprendido pues desde que la había conocido jamás la había visto usando un vestido y no le quedaban mal, al contrario hacían resaltar aún más su belleza sobrenatural.

Atrás nuestro iba Suigetsu mostrando sus colmillos en una gran sonrisa, animando a su caballo a ir cada vez más rápido. Muchas veces me preguntaba si la sonrisa de Suigetsu era cierta o no, porque me costaba creer que alguien estuviese siempre de buen humor como al parecer él lo estaba.

Frente a nosotras cabalgando a la par estaban Juugo y Sasuke. El primero vestía una chaqueta de un gris oscuro, camisa blanca y pantalones negros al igual que el pañuelo atado a su cuello. En cambio Sasuke vestía todo de negro a excepción del pañuelo carmesí que brillaba sobre el resto de su vestimenta y acompañaba a sus ojos del mismo tono.

A medida que avanzábamos los árboles comenzaron a escasear, indicando que ya estábamos dejando atrás el bosque de Crawl. Entonces ante nosotros apareció la bifurcación que iba hacia Suel la cual sólo era un punto de luz a lo lejos.

_Haré lo que quieres pero sólo si los logras convencer a ellos, de otra forma Hinata regresa_

Las palabras de Tsunade resonaron en mis oídos. Ese era el trato, si lográbamos que el Consejo aceptara yo podría irme en paz, sería borrada de todos los registros y se dejaría de mencionar mi existencia dentro de la ciudad. Pero si no lo lográbamos, tendría que regresar con mi padre, aceptar todo el odio que sentía por mí y por lo que había hecho, ser observada con lastima y lo peor de todo ser apartada de Sasuke.

_De otra forma Hinata regresa y tú serás exterminado_

Exterminio. Ese era el futuro de Sasuke sino lo conseguíamos.

Apreté con fuerza las riendas y anime a mi yegua a ir más a prisa. Estaba determinada a no fracasar, no fallaría, yo ahora era una nueva Hinata, una fuerte que lucharía por proteger y conservar lo único que tenía.

Nunca más retrocedería a lo que era. No más.

Entonces frente a nosotros comenzaron a vislumbrarse las amenazadoras murallas de la ciudad de Kroll.

-es hora de la verdad- susurre por lo bajo mientras todos nos colocábamos a la misma altura.

Sasuke volteó a verme y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos saldríamos con las manos vacías.

* * *

Se podía escuchar el crujir de las cadenas al rozarse contra la polea mientras poco a poco la gran reja de la Ciudad de Kroll ascendía lentamente permitiéndonos el paso.

La gran muralla externa estaba construida de piedra maciza de modo que sólo uno de ellos podría llegar a romper. Iluminando a ambos lados de la reja sólo había dos pequeños faroles, que para un vampiro eran suficientes y por encima de estos dos altas torres de control se erigían en la inmensidad con un techo puntiagudo de hierro negro. Detrás de la reja todo era oscuro para mí, no podía ver nada que no fuera el camino de tierra que se perdía en la negrura.

-vamos- ordenó Sasuke casi en un murmullo.

Le di unas palmadas a mi yegua en el cuello instándola a pasar y nos pusimos en marcha.

Una vez cruzamos la reja, supe el porqué de la oscuridad, nos encontrábamos pasando por un ancho túnel que debía de ser en la parte superior el paso de los vigilantes a las torres de control. Todo estaba absolutamente oscuro, el ambiente se sentía humedecido y cada que el viento se colaba generaba un eco que sólo me daban mayor tensión y no era la única, los caballos se encontraban con las orejas completamente rectas atentos a cualquier ruido y con cada paso se rehusaban a seguir avanzando.

Entonces se escuchó el estruendo de la reja al descender con fuerza.

Los caballos relincharon asustados y daban coces en el aire. Tomando las riendas con fuerza, dando palmadas y susurrándoles al oído palabras calmadas, logramos tranquilizarlos al menos un poco. Y el silencio fue cortado por el crujir de nuevas cadenas ahora frente nosotros.

Pasamos por debajo de una reja idéntica a la externa y fue entonces que un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo, ante mis ojos estaba la gran ciudad vampira.

Alzándose a ambos lados de nosotros había casas de madera ennegrecida con techos de tejas grises y armazones de hierro en ventanas, puertas, balcones. La luz de la luna no llegaba de lo estrecho de las calles de piedra caliza, difundiendo así las casas con el oscuro cielo nocturno. Algunos faroles de metal negro, oxidados por la humedad que corría por la ciudad, se ubicaban cada tanto con una débil llama. Al final de cada cruce que formaba el laberinto desordenado de calles se divisaban altos portones y murallas internas. Pero por encima de todas las casas se divisaban cuatro torres con forma de aguja, luciendo de forma amenazadora.

A diferencia de Suel, las calles estaban completamente vacías, las contra puertas de las ventanas selladas. Nadie se asomaba, nadie emitía sonido alguno, sentía en esos momentos la sensación de ser vigilada por millones de ojos que se mantenían ocultos, esperando el mejor momento para atacar.

Sasuke había acercado su montura más a mí, observando todo con una especie de rencor. Fue entonces que varias preguntas surgieron por mi mente.

¿Sasuke vivió aquí? ¿Dónde vivió? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué pareciera odiar la ciudad?

Un repentino dolor de cabeza siguió a las preguntas y por mi cabeza pasaban imágenes, imágenes que me hacían disuadir entre lo real y lo irreal.

**Corría a gran velocidad, la agitación dentro de mi pecho se acumulaba a cada paso que me acercaba. Pero por algún motivo aquellas negras calles que siempre me parecían cortas, se hacían eternas, como si quisiesen ocultarme algo.**

-princesa, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Suigetsu pero su voz era demasiado lejana.

**El ruido de mis pies sobre las piedras, el retumbar de mi corazón temeroso. ¿por qué las calles parecían no querer terminar? Las sombras de las casas me consumían a medida que no lograba llegar. Mi cuerpo tenso, se sentía al límite pero no quería parar.**

-¿qué sucede?- preguntaba la voz de Karin pero sólo era un eco.

**Cruces, mas cruces, pero siempre sin un final. ¿Por qué no terminaba ya? Temía por lo que pudiese encontrar, pero si no llegaba nunca lo sabría. Las torres me acompañaban en cada calle, siempre inmóviles, mirándome atentamente.**

El mundo parecía dar vueltas a mí alrededor a medida que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba.

**Luna roja, de todo lo que pudo haber visto tuvo que ser eso. Luna roja, sólo era presagio de peligro. Pero ¿qué era lo peligroso? Seguía corriendo, necesitaba saber el significado de esa tonalidad roja.**

Sentí como las riendas se escapaban de mis manos. Los dolores punzantes en mi cabeza continuaban.

**Por fin el último cruce, el último farol que se apagaba a mi paso. Al fondo estaba lo que desesperadamente necesitaba ver, por fin estaba llegando. Aumenté el paso, mi corazón aceleró resonando en mis oídos. Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en mi rostro, no veía nada malo. Tal vez esa luna roja sólo había sido una ilusión.**

"_Para ya, para" _supliqué sin pronunciar palabra. Me estaba ahogando en dolor.

**Inmediatamente mi sonrisa desapareció. No, no, no, no, eso no era cierto. Punzadas en mi corazón acompañaban lo que presenciaba frente a mí. Las puertas abiertas, el escudo, todo manchado en sangre, sangre que goteaba, sangre que se deslizaba por el frío hierro y terminaba en el suelo.**

-Hinata-

El dolor terminó tan rápido como empezó.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y frente a mí estaban las negras orbes de Sasuke, mirándome con preocupación y duda. Había sido él quién me había llamado, por primera vez había pronunciado mi nombre.

El cálido tacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla me tranquilizaba, me alejaba de aquellos recuerdos que se habían introducido a la fuerza en mí. Porque lo sabía eran recuerdos, pero no eran míos.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Juugo con un tono de duda.

Yo sólo pude asentir con mi cabeza, no lograba ordenar las palabras correctas en mi mente. ¿Debía decirles?

-no ha sido nada- le contesté con la mejor cara que pude pero sin apartar mi vista de Sasuke, quién aún tenía su mano en mi rostro.

Lo mejor sería ocultármelo, después de todo, sólo había sido momentáneo, no se volvería a repetir ¿cierto?

En las miradas de todos se vio la negativa a creerme, pero decidieron dejarlo y acomodaron a sus caballos en la misma posición de antes. Una línea horizontal.

Sasuke me dio una última mirada y se alejó de mí, tomando las riendas de su corcel nuevamente.

Entonces un ruido hizo que me concentrara en lo que tenía al frente.

Dos pesadas puertas de madera con decorados de plata sobre ella, se estaban abriendo lentamente, para dejarnos el paso a través de una muralla interna que estaba rodeada de casas y que por arriba de ellas se asomaban las cuatro torres que nos habían estado acompañando en todo el trayecto.

El golpe seco que emitieron las puertas una vez abiertas develó ante nuestros ojos un enorme palacio situado en una pequeña colina, rodeado por pequeños arbustos que formaban espirales entre sí, altos árboles con sus hojas perfectamente cortadas en forma circular alineados a lo largo del camino que llegaba hasta los pies del palacio.

Grandes mecheros colocados en las paredes de piedra de granito color gris del palacio, le iluminaban lúgubremente. Su base era de una forma rectangular que flanqueaba con las cuatros torres que habíamos visto a lo largo del trayecto. La fachada daba la sensación de que el palacio iba en ascenso hacia la inmensidad del cielo. Y por encima de las dobles puertas había tres arcos abocinados que sostenían un balcón en la parte central de todo el complejo. Los techos eran de un tono negruzco y varias ventanas rectangulares y angostas estaban decoradas con vitrales de diversos colores.

Aquel era el impotente Palacio del Consejo de los Nobles Caballeros Nocturnos. No pude evitar sentirme atraída por su hermosa figura y a la vez temerosa del poder que despedía cada una de sus partes.

Poco a poco íbamos avanzando y al igual que en las calles, se mantenía la constante sensación de ser observados sin que nadie estuviese allí. Todo parecía en apacible calma, lo cual sólo ponía mis nervios de punta.

Tras nosotros se escuchaba el ruido de las puertas siendo cerradas y con la curiosidad a flor de piel traté de observar a aquellos que producían ese movimiento pero estábamos a demasiada distancia como para notarlos.

Al llegar a los pies del palacio, nos bajamos de la grupa de nuestros caballos y fue entonces que dos altas figura encapuchadas aparecieron. Una de ellas se hizo posesión de las riendas de los caballos, conduciéndolos hacia las partes traseras del palacio, mientras que la otra en absoluto silencio nos indicaba que le siguiéramos.

-mantente cerca- susurró Sasuke a mi oído –y no te quites la capa hasta que yo te lo indique-

Asentí con la cabeza, colocando mi mano sobre el brazo que me ofrecía y seguimos a la figura a través de las puertas de madera que lucían inscripciones en el dialecto antiguo de los vampiros.

Dentro una amplia escalera cubierta por una alfombra de rojo terciopelo se extendía hasta nuestros pies, y por encima de nuestras cabezas una enorme araña de hierro forjado iluminaba la estancia, haciendo brillar los colores del granito que decoraba las paredes con imágenes que reflejaban la autoridad y superioridad vampírica. A ambos lados nuestros se veían dos pasillos que conducían a otras áreas. La amplitud del palacio me hacía sentir sumamente pequeña.

La figura comenzó a subir los escalones y nosotros le seguimos sin mediar palabra, siendo el ruido de nuestras pisadas absorbido por la gruesa alfombra. Una vez llegamos al final de la escalera caminamos en línea recta hasta el final del ancho pasillo que se formaba y que terminaba en dos puertas de oro macizo.

Yo sólo podía mirar sintiéndome extasiada por los millones de colores que habían en las pinturas de las paredes, la cantidad de puertas que conducirían a más habitaciones que nunca llegaría a conocer. Pero también me sentía cohibida de lo que reflejaba cada imagen, dónde aparecían perfectos vampiros rodeados del sufrimiento de distintos humanos que suplicaban por perdón, rodeados de fieras quimeras y extravagante vegetación.

La figura empujó desde el centro las dos puertas de oro que tenía incrustadas un sinfín de piedras preciosas que relampagueaban a la luz de los mecheros. Hicieron un sonido cavernoso dejando a la vista un enorme salón con forma redonda lleno de figuras encapuchadas paradas sobre el piso de mármol que tenía dibujado una gran rosa roja envuelta en sus propias espinas y hojas.

Frente a nosotros sobre una fina plataforma de mármol se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos tronos los cinco miembros del Consejo, siendo oscurecidos por la luz que penetraba por los altos ventanales que mostraban santos vampiros.

Se escuchó entonces un chasquido de dedos y al instante la enorme araña de cristal que colgaba en el techo iluminó la estancia, dejando al descubierto los rostros del Consejo.

-Bienvenidos sean a la Ciudad de Kroll- dijo una voz aterciopelada del que se sentaba en el trono del centro.

Su cabello plateado se encontraba recogido en una larga trenza que caía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta casi rozar el piso. Su piel de un blanco pálido se pegaba a los huesos de sus facciones puntiagudas, alrededor de sus rojos ojos tenía tatuados símbolos extraños que mantenían algún significado oculto. Sonreía de forma amistosa dejando lucir unos largos colmillos con sus manos reposando sobre su regazo.

-me presento, mi nombre es Kyofu, ella es Hiya- dijo el vampiro de plateado cabello señalando a una mujer dos puestos a su izquierda.

Su rostro era enmarcado por una larga cabellera rubia que caía en hermosos rizos por sus hombros. Su piel era pálida, sus rojos labios eran una dura línea sobre su redondeada barbilla y que hacían juego con sus brillantes ojos del mismo tono, que nos miraban con notable desdén.

-él es Gekido y su hermano Waru- presentó Kyofu aún con aquel tono de amabilidad señalando a los dos vampiros que estaban sentados más próximos a él.

Ambos eran idénticos. Lucían una piel de un tono amarillento, sus cabellos eran negros y lacios que llegaban hasta sus hombros pero que marcando una diferencia en ambos cubrían ojos diferentes, los cuales eran de un verde brillante. El de la derecha a Kyofu, tenía un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el de la izquierda tenía el ojo derecho cubierto. Ambos nos miraban con expresiones diferentes, una con indiferencia y la otra con rabia.

-y finalmente, Akumu- dijo Kyofu señalando al último vampiro que quedaba y que se encontraba dos puestos a su derecha.

Se notaba que era el más viejo de todos, estaba sentado de forma encorvada con sus huesudas manos apoyadas sobre los reposabrazos del trono, ambas terminaban en largas uñas amarillentas. Su piel estaba curtida, llena de cicatrices que a falta de cabello eran visibles en la parte superior de la cabeza, acompañadas con las manchas marrones de la edad. Sus ojos de un color blanco lechoso nos miraban de forma ausente, sin ninguna emoción.

-cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde la última vez que te vimos- dijo Kyofu entrelazando sus dedos –Príncipe Uchiha Sasuke-

"_¿príncipe?" _me pregunté confundida _"¿Sasuke es un príncipe?"_

-antes eras un pequeño crío que se encontraba solo y ahora eres todo un adulto muy bien acompañado- mencionó Kyofu y a sus últimas palabras concentró sus ojos en mí.

-en cambio usted no ha cambiado nada- dijo Sasuke con una extraña cortesía no muy propia de él.

-oh, claro que no, cada vez me estoy haciendo más viejo- dijo Kyofu negando con la cabeza –la que se mantiene es la hermosa de Hiya-

La vampiresa torció los labios y miró de forma frívola a Kyofu.

-discúlpala, la pobre no ha cenado aún- explicó Kyofu y volvió a mirarme.

Traté de controlar mis nervios y alejé las imágenes de aquella mujer cazándome como si fuera una mosca insignificante.

-veo que se les olvidaron sus modales, Juugo y Karin- comenzó diciendo el vampiro con el ojo verde derecho visible –descúbranse los rostros-

Noté como ambos se tensaban y se quitaban las capuchas, mostrando rostros serenos en ambos.

-que buen observador eres, mi querido Waru- felicitó Kyofu –es un gusto volver a verlos a ustedes dos también, sobre todo a ti mi sabio Juugo, haces mucha falta dentro del Consejo-

"_¿Juugo formaba parte de ellos?" _me pregunté sorprendida.

-me honran sus palabras, señor- agradeció Juugo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿y a quién más llevas contigo príncipe Sasuke?- preguntó Kyofu mirando a Suigetsu quién ya se había quitado la capa.

-mi nombre es Suigetsu, señor- se presentó mostrando todos sus colmillos en una sonrisa

-¿eres acaso, Suigetsu el Demonio Marino?- preguntó Hiya con una voz de campanilla.

-el mismo, señora- afirmó Suigetsu sintiéndose halagado de su aparente fama.

-y dinos, ¿cómo escapaste de **ella**?- preguntó con diversión el hermano de Waru –tengo entendido que eras parte de su colección-

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se borró inmediatamente de sus labios y una pizca de temor se reflejo en sus ojos.

"_¿de quién están hablando? ¿Suigetsu no es vampiro?" _se iban acumulando las preguntas en mi cabeza teniendo por respuesta la nada.

-Gekido, no hagas eso, ¿no ves que alteras al pobre?- dijo Hiya con una sonrisa de superioridad que contrariaba sus palabras.

Gekido sólo sonrió y se acomodó más en su asiento.

-me parece una proeza el hecho de que te encuentres entre nosotros- aludió Kyofu con el fin de dispersar el efecto de las palabras de Gekido y Hiya.

-gracias, señor- dijo Suigetsu tratando de recomponerse.

Nunca le había visto así. Quién fuera la persona de la que estaban hablando, no podía ser nadie bueno.

-más sorprendente es el hecho de que te hayas mezclado con los herejes de Suel, siendo un vampiro de tu estirpe, príncipe Sasuke- mencionó Gekido con su profunda voz –ocultando tu identidad a la perfección-

-excepto por un pequeño pero significativo desliz- añadió Hiya con sorna posando su vista en mí al igual que el resto del Consejo.

-nos harías el grato favor de descubrir tu rostro, pequeña- pidió Kyofu tratando de sonar amable pero llegando a mis oídos en forma de amenaza.

Dirigí mi vista a Sasuke, él sólo correspondió mi mirada y supe que tenía el permiso.

Tratando de contener los pequeños temblores de mis manos generados por el miedo y presión de las miradas de todos los que se encontraban dentro de la sala, me quite la capa que cubría mi rostro, pero con mis ojos clavados en el suelo.

-¡qué hermosa humana!- soltó Kyofu sonriendo–pero alza tu vista, querida-

Sentí como Sasuke se tensaba a mi lado. Inspiré un poco de aire para darme apoyo y poco a poco fui despegando mis ojos del suelo hasta posarlos en todos los del Consejo.

-esos ojos. . .- dijo Waru mientras sus cejas se unían por encima de su ojo.

-son del Clan Hyuga- terminó de decir Hiya al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante con mueca de asco.

-vaya príncipe Sasuke, escogiste un humano de perfecta calidad- dijo Kyofu de forma emocionada –te felicito-

-¡una cazadora!- exclamó Gekido indignado parecía irradiar rabia por todo su ser –¡una asquerosa, mugrienta y despreciable cazadora! ¿cómo te atreves a mostrar la cara frente nosotros? ¿a traerla a nuestra Ciudad? ¿a dejarla contaminar con su herejía nuestro palacio?-

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Gekido se lanzó con una velocidad sobrenatural contra Sasuke propinándole una patada entre las costillas y enviándolo contra las puertas del fondo, las cuales profirieron un estruendo. Lo mismo sucedió con Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, cuando trataron en vano de acercarse a mí.

Mi corazón latió velozmente y un gritito salió de mi boca.

A Sasuke lo habían golpeado. Aquello no podía ser, Sasuke nunca bajaba la guardia, a Sasuke nunca lo habían herido, Sasuke no podía morir, no podía alejarse de mí.

-es tu turno- dijo Gekido con voz rasposa como si la ira no cupiera dentro de él –cazadora impía-

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable al tiempo que Gekido se giraba hacía mí. El brillante verde de su ojo se afincaba completamente en los míos. El terror paralizaba cada una de mis extremidades.

Alzó su mano con la clara intención de golpearme y yo sólo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

-apártate- soltó Gekido a alguien.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y un enorme alivio invadió mi cuerpo sujetando el brazo de Gekido, colocado frente a mí de forma protectora estaba Sasuke.

-te atreves a tocar hasta el más mísero cabello de ella- amenazó Sasuke frívolamente con sus brillantes ojos rojos –y te mataré-

Ambos se retaron con la mirada durante largos y eternos segundos, en los cuales mi corazón sólo palpitaba maravillado ante las acciones de Sasuke.

-Gekido, te comportas como un crío- dijo en un siseo Akumu, hablando por primera vez –acaso ¿se te olvidaron tus modales también?-

Gekido no soltó palabra y dándole una última mirada a Sasuke, se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Observé a Sasuke el cual aun permanecía tenso y molesto. Por lo que puse mi mano sobre su brazo en un intento de que se serenase un poco.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó en un suave susurro mirándome con preocupación.

Yo asentí con la cabeza a la vez que le sonreía. Sasuke había venido en mi rescate, se había preocupado por mí y eso sólo me hacía enteramente feliz.

-príncipe Sasuke, te pido disculpas por las acciones de Gekido, es un impaciente incorregible- dijo Kyofu de forma amable que contrariaba con la diversión que se notaba en sus ojos.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿puedo?- preguntó entonces Akumu -¿puedo **verla**, príncipe Sasuke?-

Los ojos lechosos de Akumu parecían desorbitados, sin ver hacia ningún punto fijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento con pesadez.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se apegó más a mí.

-no le haré daño- aseguró Akumu caminando hacía nosotros en un arrastre de pies –lo juro por mi sangre-

Confiando en sus palabras, solté a Sasuke y le miré de forma calmada. Aquel vampiro no representaba ningún peligro para mí, mi cuerpo lo sentía.

Sasuke dudó unos segundos pero finalmente aceptó.

Con determinación me fui acercando hacia Akumu ante la expectación de todos los presentes.

Al estar a sólo unos pasos de él, me detuve y le miré atentamente.

-déjame tocarte- dijo Akumu y extendió sus manos con sus largas uñas hacía mí.

Entonces sus envejecidos dedos tocaron mis manos, mis brazos, mis hombros, mi cabello. Poco a poco, en un absoluto silencio Akumu fue palpando cada extremidad de mi cuerpo. Su tacto se sentía frío y dejaba huellas sobre mi piel, a la vez que sus uñas me daban pequeños roces. Sus ojos miraban un punto muerto en mi rostro, las arrugas de su rostro aumentaron mientras hacía su revisión en mi persona. Era una sensación extraña.

-sorprendente- me dijo cuando dio por terminada su tarea –realmente sorprendente-

Nadie de la sala parecía comprender sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo sorprendente?

-nunca pensé que aún **existieran**- susurró sólo a mi persona –creí que los cazadores las habían eliminado a **todas**-

Mi cerebro trataba de entender aquello que salía de boca de Akumu.

-ahora lo entiendo todo, me parecía que era una decisión extraña- siguió diciendo y entonces tomó mis manos entre las suyas –ahora entiendo que deban estar juntos, **dueño y presa**, no deben ser separados-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Él lo sabía, él había descubierto nuestro secreto con sólo tocarme o cómo decía él, con sólo **verme**.

Su boca esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando sólo un par de colmillos amarillentos, envejecidos por el correr de los años. Luego soltándome se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su puesto, al instante tuve la mano de Sasuke sobre mi hombro y a él a mi lado.

-¿y bien Akumu?- preguntó Hiya con la curiosidad a flor de piel una vez que el susodicho se hubo sentado -¿qué viste?-

Akumu permaneció en silencio mientras con una de sus manos enterraba sus uñas dentro de las cicatrices que habían en su cabeza, emitiendo un constante crujido que sonaba repugnante a mis oídos.

-he visto mi voto- anunció finalmente Akumu.

-entonces, pasemos al juicio- dijo Kyofu juntando aun más sus manos.

-Nos hemos reunido, Nobles Hermanos Vampiros, con el fin de hacer juicio sobre la aceptación o negación de un matrimonio entre el Príncipe Vampiro Uchiha Sasuke y la Cazadora Humana del Clan Hyuga- declaró Waru de forma potente y altiva –la decisión que se tome es definitiva y deberá ser respetada y acatada por todos-

Tragué saliva. Este era el momento, el momento en que sabría si me alejarían de Sasuke o permanecería a su lado. Ya no había marcha atrás, sólo podía desear lo mejor, lo que yo deseaba.

Noté como Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se colocaban a nuestro lado, esperando el veredicto.

-comencemos- dijo Waru y el silencio se hizo reinante.

Hiya se levantó con absoluta gracia de su asiento y me miró con sorna.

-mi voto es un no rotundo- anunció con su voz de campanilla -no apruebo tal unión que sólo manchará nuestra reputación como vampiros-

Seguidamente Gekido se paró de su puesto y observó con absoluta ira a Sasuke. Era conocida su respuesta, por lo que no me sorprendió.

-estoy de acuerdo con la hermosa Hiya, los humanos son alimento no compañía- notificó expidiendo aversión en cada una de sus palabras –estoy en desacuerdo-

Llegó el turno de Akumu, quién con dificultad se puso en pie.

-con mi descubrimiento, he decidido que de aceptarse esta unión, que ningún peligro representa a nuestra culta sociedad- declaró con su mirada pérdida.

Parpadeé repetidas veces intentando procesar las palabras de aquel vampiro. Él había aceptado, había dicho que sí. Y al parecer no era la única sorprendida, Gekido y Hiya le miraban estupefactos, como si aquello fuera mentira.

Entonces Waru se levantó de su asiento con porte altivo y poderoso.

-en mi perspectiva, esta unión no me parece de gran relevancia ni peligro, y no se relaciona en nada con nuestro mundo y nuestras normas- informó Waru con seriedad –por lo tanto, doy mi aceptación-

Si la respuesta de Akumu nos había dejado sorprendidos, la de Waru fue más impactante. Aquel vampiro misterioso, aquel que parecía ser el más severo de todos, había aceptado. Hiya y Gekido hervían de la rabia, parecían indignados del rumbo que tomaba la situación.

-dos votos a favor y dos en contra, esto es muy interesante- dijo Kyofu sonriendo –parece que mi voto es la decisión final-

Al levantarse de su asiento, su plateada cabellera brilló de una forma lenta y hasta podría decirse magnífica. Nos miró a todos atentamente, manteniendo esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Mis ojos no podían apartarse de él. Pues como había dicho, el veredicto final recaía en su decisión. Estar con Sasuke o perderlo, dependía de la respuesta que saliera de la boca de aquel vampiro.

-yo Kyofu, Líder del Consejo de los Nobles Caballeros Nocturnos he llegado a una decisión- anunció imponiendo su presencia por encima de todos los presentes –la cual es la más acertada en mi punto de vista-

La tensión era palpable. Mi corazón latía desbocado, mi sangre corría por mi cuerpo a gran velocidad, mis pulmones habían dejado de respirar, todo en mí estaba concentrado en las palabras que saldrían de aquella sonrisa enigmática.

-la unión entre el Príncipe Vampiro Uchiha Sasuke y la Cazadora Humana del clan Hyuga- comenzó diciendo Kyofu –será. . .-

Mi corazón se detuvo y el silencio me envolvió como un viejo amigo.

* * *

((Les recomiendo escuchar en Youtube: Lacrymosa: String Quartet de la usuario KHearts16))

* * *

30 de Enero de 1817

Estaba a oscuras.

Mis oídos buscaban algo de sonido en medio del silencio, la tensión se acumulaba en el centro de mi pecho, cortándome la respiración. Mi corazón perceptiblemente palpitaba. Si permanecía así un segundo más, no podría soportarlo.

Entonces, devolviéndome el aliento, escuché como las pesadas dobles puertas de oro macizo comenzaban a abrirse y de ellas el hermoso vibrar de un cuarteto de cuerdas llegó a mi oído en una dulce caricia.

"_es la hora" _pensé abriendo mis ojos lentamente.

Poco a poco una luz se filtraba por la abertura de las puertas permitiendo ver mi reflejo en el lustroso espejo que había a mi izquierda.

En el espejo estaba yo, luciendo un hermoso vestido de seda blanca, con grandes pliegues y una larga cola que eran adornados por dos sublimes pavos reales de encaje negro que iniciaban con sus picos desde las mangas hasta la parte baja del vestido donde iniciaba la cola. En mis manos un ramo de rosas rojas, perfectamente cuidadas.

Mi cabello estaba recogido en un alto moño coronado por un velo blanco que cubría mi rostro de forma parcial. Mis ojos eran delineados con una sombra negra y mis labios pintados en rojo carmín, haciendo juego con la nueva adquisición que poseía.

**Estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo tranquilamente, cuando la figura de alguien frente a mí bloqueó la poca luz que recibía, así que cerrando el libro alcé mi mirada. Sasuke estaba allí parado frente a mí de forma imponente.**

**-ten- llamó con la más absoluta seriedad entregándome una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.**

**En silencio la tomé y al abrirla una gran sorpresa me invadió. Dentro una hermosa gargantilla de plata negra lucía un enorme rubí tallado en forma de rosa.**

**-lo usarás a partir de mañana- me ordenó mirándome fijamente con sus azabaches ojos, ya no habría forma de que le desobedeciera.**

**Yo asentí instintivamente con la cabeza.**

La delicada gargantilla adornaba mi cuello y la rosa parecía refulgir con fuerza. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pues las puertas se encontraban completamente abiertas.

Después de todo, hoy era el día del desenlace, el día del nuevo comienzo.

El ruido que profirieron los miles de presentes que se encontraban en la sala del Consejo de los Nobles caballeros Nocturnos, eran acompañados de intensas miradas de dos razas diferentes que desaprobaban aquello que estaba haciendo.

Lentamente al ritmo de la melodía que se cernía fui avanzando por la larga alfombra roja que dividía a los invitados en dos grupos. Vampiros y humanos.

Colgando del techo la araña iluminaba la escena, los grandes vitrales de colores que se encontraban al fondo remarcaban las figuras de los que se encontraban allí parados sobre una plataforma.

A la izquierda, el cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba de forma apasionada, concentrados en cada uno de los sonidos que generaba cada nota. Al centro, una mesa perfectamente adornada con telas blancas y encima colocados dos copas de cristal junto a una botella de vidrio negruzco, estando tras ella Kyofu con su larga trenza plateada. A la derecha, vestidos elegantemente de negro, estaban el resto del Consejo junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya pero con cierta distancia.

Finalmente, frente a la mesa, ofreciéndome su mano enguantada de blanco junto a una media sonrisa y atrayentes ojos rojos.

"_Sasuke" _le llamé en mis pensamientos.

Allí estaba él, vestido de un negro impecable luciendo en su pecho una rosa roja como prendedor que hacía juego con el pañuelo rojo que rodeaba su cuello. Era perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

Cada paso que daba me acercaba más a él, mi corazón latía con mayor intensidad, mi respiración se aceleraba, mi cuerpo era cubierto de aquel calor que me generaba su presencia y la sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro no podía ser borrada.

Uno a uno todas las cosas que había pasado, que había vivido hasta llegar a este momento me parecían insignificantes. Mis antiguos sueños y deseos, me resultaban vacíos e infantiles. Antes, nunca hubiese pensado que sería útil en algo, que alguien necesitaría de mí pero ahora todo era real, tangible y perfecto.

En el instante en que mi mano toco la suya, la paz vino a mí. Lo único que había en mi mundo era la mirada de Sasuke y su mano en la mía.

La música se detuvo.

-Nos hemos reunido en esta noche de media luna para unir los lazos entre dos seres diferentes- comenzó narrando Kyofu –el Príncipe Vampiro y único descendiente de la Casa Real Uchiha y la Cazadora Primogénita Heredera del Clan Hyuga-

Con una mano sostenía el ramo, con la otra sujetaba la mano de Sasuke. Ambos nos encontrábamos cara a cara, mirándonos el uno al otro. Ajenos a las palabras que iba profiriendo Kyofu a medida que la ceremonia avanzaba. La ceremonia de **mi boda**.

-llenad con vuestra sangre las copas y daros de beber el uno al otro- anunció Kyofu señalando con ambas manos las copas que contenían aquel líquido espeso.

Dejé el ramo encima de la mesa y tomé la copa entre mis dedos mientras tragaba saliva de forma nerviosa.

Meciendo la copa de forma circular, observé aquel líquido de color rojo oscuro que no apetecía en lo absoluto. Este era el momento que no deseaba, pero era parte de la tradición vampira y al haber aceptado a Sasuke debía cumplirla.

Con copas en mano, ambos cruzamos nuestros brazos sin soltarnos de la mano.

-acepta mi sangre que ahora será tu sangre- recitamos ambos en forma neutra e inclinamos las copas en la boca del otro.

Sorbí un poco de aquel líquido amargo que mi lengua se negaba en probar, todo mi cuerpo lo rechazaba y las arcadas amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia pero Sasuke se mantenía firme y reacio en que debía tomarla toda.

Al quedar vaciadas, dejamos las copas nuevamente sobre la mesa.

Kyofu prosiguió entonces con la ceremonia mientras yo trataba violentamente de concentrarme en algo que no fuese el sabor dejado en mi boca por aquel líquido que corría por las venas de Sasuke.

-con esta cinta roja, enlazo sus almas para que permanezcan unidas en la eternidad- narró Kyofu mientras una pequeña niña vampira salía de detrás de la mesa con una cinta escarlata en sus manos.

-que así sea- rezamos ambos mientras todo permanecía en absoluto silencio.

La niña comenzó a pasar la cinta por nuestras manos que permanecían entrelazadas entre sí, y al finalizar formó un pequeño lazo por encima de nuestras muñecas. Sus pequeños rizos color caoba delineaban su aniñado rostro donde dos grandes ojos rojos me miraban emocionados y maravillados.

-entonces manifestad vuestra unión ante la Diosa y sus fieles seguidores- dijo Kyofu con serenidad.

Los carmesís de Sasuke me observaban con fijeza, me sentía pequeña y vulnerable ante su mirada, esta era completamente diferente, tanto que no hay palabras en mi boca para describirla.

-¿aceptas unirte a mí, a mi apellido, a mis costumbres, para permanecer a mi lado en la salud y la enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la felicidad, eternamente?- me preguntó Sasuke con su seductora voz.

-acepto y te recibo como esposo prometiendo serte fiel en la eternidad- contesté suavemente como si fuera una hermosa canción.

-La Diosa confirme con su misericordia esta unión que os habeís manifestado ante nosotros, ante la magnificencia de Ella- pidió Kyofu alzando sus manos –lo que La Diosa une no puede ser separado-

Sasuke dio un paso a mí. De forma que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban y quitó el velo de mi rostro.

-los declaro Marido y Mujer- finalizó Kyofu de forma sombría.

Sonriéndome de forma altanera, Sasuke tomó mi cintura y acortando las distancias de nuestros rostros pude sentir su aliento chocar con mi piel.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

-ahora eres mía, Hinata- susurró rozando con sus labios mi oído.

Mi respiración se cortó.

Entonces, dándome una última mirada unió sus labios con los míos, en un beso apasionado.

Todos mis sentidos comenzaron a acelerarse de forma eufórica. Mis ojos se cerraron y me dejé llevar en aquel beso, dónde nuestras lenguas danzaron y sus colmillos formaban cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo.

Ya no era más Hyuga Hinata.

Ahora era la esposa de Sasuke

**Uchiha Hinata**

* * *

**N/A: gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Me siento sumamente apenada de el mega retraso, del abandono que les hice! De verdad que no hay excusa suficiente, comprendo si se enojan conmigo o si no me perdonan, mi falta fue muy grave. Sólo deseo con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo que tanto trabajo me ha costado escribir! Finalmente lo siento mucho!**

**Aclaraciones o Glosario:**

**Calas:** es un tipo de flor que se consigue aquí en mi país y no estoy muy segura si en algún otro lugar. Pueden buscarlas en Google, confirmado que aparecen.

**El Palacio del Consejo de los Nobles Caballeros Vampiros:** su fachada está inspirada en el Palacio Episcopal de Astorga en España, diseñado por mi arquitecto favorito Antonio Gaudi. Pero sólo la fachada, por dentro lo he cambiado a las necesidades de la historia.

**Vestido de Boda de Hinata:** me inspiré en el vestido de novia del personaje de Fleur Delacour en la película de Harry Potter 7: Primera Parte. Claro que efectuándole algunos cambios para traspasarlo de época.

**Consejo de los Nobles Caballeros Nocturnos:** fueron creados por mí y tuve la ayuda de mi hermana. Sus nombres poseen significados que van de acuerdo a su personalidad y que logré transliterar del kanji japonés con el Traductor de Google. Estos son:

**Kyofu **es miedo

**Waru **es maldad

**Gekido **es rabia

**Hiya **es frío

**Akumu **es pesadilla

**El pañuelo de Sasuke: **espero aclarar con esto que no me refiero a un pañuelo atado al cuello como el de Fredy de Scooby Doo. El pañuelo es un atuendo que llevaban los hombres en 1700 y 1800, si quieren una imagen visual busquen en Google: _Mathew MacFayden Pride and Prejudice_ y les aparecerá la imagen de este actor bajo el papael de uno de los personajes de esa película. Lo que tiene en el cuello, debajo de la chaqueta es el pañuelo al que me refiero.

**Cuarteto de Cuerdas: **es cuando un violín, una viola, un violincello y un contrabajo tocan juntos en una pieza. La canción que les recomendé es la pieza que se escucha en la boda de Hinata. Bueno, con esa canción me la imaginé.

**Les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron tan hermosos reviews!** **Cuando los leí me sentí maravillada, y me sentí muy feliz de que a tanta gente le haya gustado mi historia! Este es mi regalo de Navidad a todos los que me han agregado de autora favorita, historia favorita, que leen este fic y que me dejan sus reviews! Se los agradezco enormemente: **_takane65__**,**__ SaBaKu-No-MeNnY__**,**__ vampirville__**,**__ Fujiiko__**,**__ Mel17__**,**__ layill__**, **__besty__**, **__osanai ko kuram__**, **__mizz pxndx__**, **__Sayuri Koitsumi__**, **__tsukinokusanagi2008__**, **__yael__**, **__Miyazawa-san__**, **__Nabm__**, **__daniela__**, **__TIFF__**, **__MarianaaDe'Uchihaa__**, **__darkuchihahinata__**, **__Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki__**. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!**_

**Y finalmente les quiero agradecer a mis dos mejores amigos **Anita** y **Juanpi**, sin su apoyo y presión nunca hubiese puesto mis dedos sobre el teclado! Los quiero mucho! También a mi querida hermanita **Mayura-sakatomo 1 **te agradesco por tener que soportarme en mis trances de locura!**

**Sin nada más que decir,**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Kirumi**


	12. BOLETÍN ESPECIAL

**BOLETÍN ESPECIAL**

_**. Eternity Breath .**_

_Un saludo mis muy queridos y amados lectores, de antemano quiero pedir disculpas por mi increíble, odioso y largo retraso de dos años del cuál no tengo perdón, y también por si se han hecho la ilusión de que esto sería una actualización._

_Ahora…_

_Este es un boletín especial dónde les haré público mi próxima actualización de esta historia, la fecha pautada será:_

**7 de Octubre del 2012**

**_(Fecha de las elecciones presidenciales en mi país)_**

_Me resultará difícil, pero con el fin de darles mi agradecimiento por todos los 95 maravillosos reviews, por las 44 personas que hicieron click en favoritos, por los 19 followers, para celebrar los 8.414 views y por supuesto por su infinita paciencia, les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo y compromiso en tener todo listo para la fecha pautada._

_También hago público que comenzaré a trabajar como Beta y bueno, si necesitan una ayuda o les gustarían mis servicios no duden en pedirlos, aunque con mucha honestidad les digo que no podré contestarles con inmediatez._

_Finalmente, sin nada más que decir, dispuesta a descansar para así tener todas las energías para iniciar la ardua labor de trabajo…_

_Un beso_

_Kirumi_


End file.
